Sailor Moon:Power Rangers
by Kaybugg1
Summary: Serena and the gang are back! This time they have to fight Bala, Berla's sister and her army, team up with the power rangers and find out more about Kayla and C.P.'s secrets. Also a crossover with Disney Princess and more. Slash inside as well as mpreg.
1. Info for the reader! Must Read!

Hello, Kaybugg1 here with some info for Sailor Moon Power Rangers.

In this story Kayla and C.P. went to the Wind Ninja Acadamy for middle school where they were the blue and red ninja rangers instead of Tori and Shane. The Dino Thunder Rangers were in middle school and Tommy was still their teacher. Tommy and Jason are married and adopted Trent instead of Mercer. There are more slash pairing in this story as well as werewolfs, vampires, skellingtons, spirits,mad doctors, and Disney Villains. Marcus and Thomas adopted Nick instead of the Russells and raised him as Kayla and Casey's twin brother. Casey Rhodes is Casey Damon, Kayla's twin. The credits which means who owns what will be at the top of the chapters and at the end of the story. Read and review please!

Crossover:

Sailor Moon

Power Rangers

Digimon

Sherlock Holmes

Disney Princess

Nightmare Before Christmas

Forever Knight

Disney


	2. Nick Damon and the triplets are born

This is the sequel to Sailor Moon Super R. I do not own power rangers or Sailor moon. Contains slash, don't like don't read. Please review!

After leaving Briarwood and getting on a plane, Nick Bowen Damon and his parents Udonna and Leanbow along with his boyfriend Xander Bly, their friends Vida Roca, Maddie Roca, Chip Thorn(Also Vida's boyfriend) and Daggeron along with Jenji the cat genie were in Tokyo Japan to find Nick's adopted parents the Damons in order to tell them about how Nick found his real parents and met his friends and boyfriend. After they left the airport Nick took out his cellphone which also doubled as his morpher for you see Nick, his friends and family are the power rangers of Brairwood and dialed his sister's number.

{Kayla Damon, can I help you?} the voice on the other end asked. {Hey, Kayla it's Nick and I'm back in town.} Nick said over the phone causing the voice to squeel. {Nicky, I can't believe you're back. I'm so glad your in town because our dear older brother is giving birth at the moment.} Kayla said. {What, when, who, are you all at D.A.T.S?} Nick asked. {First you have to breathe and Yep, there are some people I really want you to meet.} Kayla told her brother. {I have some people I want you all to meet as well so I will meet you, mom, dad, and Alex at D.A.T.S. I love you sis.} said Nick over the phone. {Love you too bro} said Kayla as she hanged up her cell as her brother did the same.

Nick then looked at his friends and family and smiled. "Apparently I am going to be an uncle. My older adopted brother Alex is giving birth right now and we need to get to D.A.T.S. where my adopted parents Marcus and Thomas work." said Nick as started back up his motorcycle which he had turned off in order to make his phone call. "Um Nick mate, only females can give birth." Xander told his boyfriend. " I will tell you all the full story later but for now Thomas gave birth to Alex first then 5 years later he gave birth to Kayla and then later a friend of theirs found me and gave me to them. Alex like Thomas has the ability to give birth like a woman and so do I." said Nick shocking his friends, boyfriend and family. "This must be some story your going to tell us Bowen." said Udonna. Nick/Bowen nodded.

As soon as the rangers arrived at D.A.T.S. Nick found himself in a bear hug by Kayla. "Well, look at you squirt you sure have grown. " said Nick after Kayla let him go. "Nicky, don't call me that and who are your friends?" Kayla asked. "Kayla, meet my birth parents Udonna and Leanbow, my boyfriend Xander Bly, and my friends Vida and her sister Maddie Roca, Vida's boyfriend Chip Thorn and Daggeron." said Nick as he introduced the rangers. "Everyone meet Kayla Sarah Damon, my adopted sister who is the same age as me." said Nick. "Nicky, I'm glad you found your parents, it's nice to meet all of your friends and I'm sure your birth parents have a very good explanation on why they left you." said Kayla. "Kayla Sarah." warned Nick. "It's fine Bowen, your sister is just being protective." said Udonna. Kayla nodded.

So the group walked into the building and headed straight to the hospital wing where the rest of the Damons waited. Of course Nick intoduced his adopted parents and family to his birth parents and friends. Then Kayla introduced her friends and boyfriend to Nick who was glad Kayla was able to make friends and of course told C.P. that if he hurt Kayla then C.P. better run causing Kayla to mumble something about protective brothers. That's when Peter came into the waiting room with the biggest grin on his face. "3 healthy baby boys with ears and tails." said Peter before noticed the new comers. "Peter, this is Nick, Alex and my adopted brother, Nick this is Peter, Alex's boyfriend. Now I don't know about you two but I am going to go see Alex and my little nephews." said Kayla as she walked into the next room where her brother and his sons were.

It didn't take long for Nick to follow Kayla into the room followed by Marcus and Thomas who cooed at the new borns. Alex was glad to have his little brother there and he was also glad that Nick found his birth parents and had a boyfriend. "So Alex, what are the little one's names?" Kayla asked. "Well the one with black hair and green eyes is Naveen Shang. Next to him with blond hair and green eyes is Adam Milo and last but not least with brown hair and green eyes is Phillip Flynn." said Alex proudly. "What cute names." said Nick as he cooed at Naveen who didn't know what to think of Nick. Kayla agreed as she held Adam who looked at Kayla curiously.

Soon Marcus, Thomas, Kayla, Serena, the scouts, Darien, the knights, and the rangers left D.A.T.S. and went to the Damon household where Nick decided to tell them everything. "Frist there is another world filled with magic. A long time ago an evil being named Morticon lead an army undead warriors over the land. When all hope seemed to be lost a small group of brave wizards appeared and drove the evil back. The most bravest of all Leanbow the wolf wizard cast a spell and sent the army back to the underworld. He sealed away the darkness for good. But he sealed himself away as well. A year ago I called upon the help of 5 teenagers to help me battle against the darkness after it returned. " said Udonna. Then she explained how Leanbow became Koragg, how they found Fireheart the dragon, what happened to Daggeron, how they meet Jenji(who appeared and met the scouts, knights, Marcus, and Thomas.) and how Leanbow remembered his past and how they found out that Nick was Bowan and how they destoryed the darkness.

"Wow, looks like saving the world is a family thing." said Kayla as she explained about the sailor scouts, sailor knights, her past, how she became Sailor Sun, how they met their future kids, how they met Berlyn in the Digital World(after Nick told the rangers about digimon and D.A.T.S.), Thomas and Marcus' past, how her friends and boyfriend learned about Alex, how she met Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson-Holmes, how Alex meet Peter, how she faught Irene Adler, what happened at Serena and Darien's wedding, Alex and Peter's past, about Mike and how Alex was a werewolf("Explains the ears and tails on the babies." said Nick), how Irene was defeated, how Mary and Mike was defeated, how they teamed up with C.P.'s parents and their friends, how they held a funeral for Kayla's old friends, how Kayla and C.P teamed up with their old friend's spirits to defeat Lucemon and the final battle against Berla.

Nick just shook his head and hugged Kayla. "Nick are we still siblings?" Kayla asked. "Of course, no matter what you will always be my sister." Nick told Kayla. "Thanks, you will always be my brother too." Kayla told Nick.

+Unknown+

"So those Sailor Moon and her little team has some new allies how interesting. Even with help they won't be able to stop me. They will pay for my mother and sister's death and for turning my nephew good." said a woman with long red hair tied in a bun and green eyes. She wore a purple gown that once belonged to her mother. She also wore her mother's old crown which she found after her sister's death. "Yes, those brats will pay along with those pathetic rangers." said Bala as she summoned dark energy in her hands. "Darkness, hear me now. Bring back your master. Give Octomus the master and his army life once more!" yelled Bala as she brought back to life the Master and his army.

+In Rootcore+

Clare couldn't believe it. The Xenotome was opened once again. "Oh dear, this is bad. I better call Udonna." said Clare as she left Rootcore and went to the Human Relem and ran straight to the Rock Porium. "Clare, Clare, calm down, take a deep breath and tell me what's wrong." said Toby the owner of the store as Clare ran over to him and asked him if she could use his phone. "According to Xenotome the Darkness is back and has teamed up with a witch. The rangers are in trouble. I have to call Udonna and warn her." said Clare. "Alright, you can use the phone in my office." said Toby. "Thanks." said Clare as she ran to the phone and called Udonna and told her the news.

+At the Damon home+

After Udonna got off the phone she looked at the rangers, scouts, knights, Marcus, Thomas, Agumon, Gaomon, and Jenji worringly. "That was Clare, the Xenotome has opened once again for the Darkness as returned as well as a new enemy for the scouts and knights." said Udonna. "Lovely." said Kayla and Nick sarcasticly. Serena rolled her eyes at the siblings and looked at Udonna. "The scouts, Darien, the knights, and I could really use you and your team's help if the Darkness is as strong as you say it is. Raye, could you see if the sacred fire could give us any clues on who your new enemy is?" Serena asked both Udonna and Raye.

"Of course Serena, we will all help." said Udonna as the mystic force team agreed with her. "Sure, Serena, I'll call you if I get anything." said Raye as she left the Damon home. Soon the other scouts and knights left as well as night had fallen. Of course Kayla wanted to know all about Nick's friends in Briarwood and how he had fallen in love with Xander. "Kayla, there's not much to tell. At first I thought I like Maddie and was confused as to why I started to think certain thoughts about Xander. So I went to Mom for help and well we found out that I like Xander but I didn't know if he liked me back. Xander had went to Vida and told her what I had told mom. Clare had overheard and told Vida what I had told mom. So Vida and Clare got together with Chip and Maddie and locked me and Xander into Toby's office at Rock Porium where we worked. After 2 awkward hours Xander noticed that everytime I looked at him I would blush. So he asked me why and I took a deep breath and kissed him. When we broke apart I was so nervous. But then he kissed me and told me that he liked me too. We've been dating ever since." said Nick. "That sounds so romantic." said Kayla causing Nick and Xander to blush. 


	3. Koragg returns and help from the future

The next day the inners were back in class waiting for their substatute teacher. It didn't take long for Dr. M to arrive with Leanbow. ' What's Leanbow doing here?' thought the inners. "Good Morning class, until Alex can return to teaching Mr. Leanbow here has decided to teach in Alex's place. I hope you will all give him the same respect you give Alex. Also I would like to welcome Nick Damon, Xander Bly, Vida and Maddie Roca, and Chip Thorn from Brairwood, our new students." said Dr. M. as Nick, Xander, Vida, Maddie and Chip came into the classroom and took their seats in the backrow.

As soon as it was time for lunch Kayla dragged Nick over to the Cherry Blossom tree and sat him down. "Alright, Nick what are you guys doing here?" Kayla asked. "Mother wanted me, Vida, Xander, Maddie, and Chip to keep up our lessons while we were here so she enrolled us this morning. Father wanted to see how much has changed since he had trained as a knight." said Nick as the others joined them. Kayla just shook her head. "So, are we going to visit Alex and the cubs today?" Kayla asked. Nick was about to answer her when someone or something attacked them. Luckly the inners and rangers jumped out of the way just in time. "What was that?" Kayla asked as she, the other inners and the rangers looked around the school yard. "Nick, am I seeing things or is that really Koragg?" Vida asked as she pointed at the evil wolf warrior who was marching over to them.

" You're not seeing things Vida, it's really him." said Nick as he took out his morpher as his friends, boyfriend and father did the same. Luckily the other students had ran inside after the attack happened so they didn't see Koragg walk over to the inners and rangers. "Magical Source Mystic Force!" yelled Nick, Vida, Maddie, Xander, Chip and Leanbow as they morphed into the Mystic Force Rangers.

"Come on scouts. Moon Crisis Power!" yelled Serena.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" yelled Amy.

"Mars Crystal Power!" yelled Raye

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" yelled Lita.

"Venus Crystal Power!" yelled Mina.

"Rainbow Crystal Power!" yelled Kath.

"Sun Crystal Power!" yelled Kayla.

"Scout Power!" yelled the inners.

"Forcefull as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger!" said Nick.

"Fast as Lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger!" said Chip.

"Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger!" said Maddie

"Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger!" said Xander.

"Everchanging as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!" said Vida.

"Burning heart of Fire, Wolf Warrior defender of Truth!" said Daggeron.

"How dare you come into this school and try to cause trouble. I am Sailor Moon and on behalf of the moon..." said Sailor Moon.

"I am Sailor Mercury on behalf of Mercury,..." said Sailor Mercury.

"I am Sailor Mars and on behalf of Mars,..." said Sailor Mars.

"I am Sailor Jupiter and on behalf of Jupiter,..."said Sailor Jupiter.

"I am Sailor Venus and on behalf of Venus,..." said Sailor Venus.

"I am Sailor Rainbow and on behalf of Rainbow,..." said Sailor Rainbow.

"I am Sailor Sun and on behalf of the Sun, ..." said Sailor Sun.

"We will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!" said all the inners together as they pointed at Koragg. "How laughable, Wolf Attack!" yelled Koragg as he attack the rangers and scouts again who dodged. Sailor Sun glared at Koragg. "Now you've made me mad, Solar Blast Attack!" yelled Sailor Sun as she attacked Koragg who dodged. "You dare challenge me little scout. Wolf Attack!" roared Koragg as he attacked Sailor Sun who dodged.

"I'm not challenging you. I owe you for attacking my brother and his father. For taking control of my brother's dad and my brother. For that you will pay. Solar Disc Attack!" yelled Sailor Sun as she attacked Koragg who blocked the attack with his sheild. "So it's true. The red ranger is your brother. Well then this should be fun. Wolf Attack!" yelled Koragg as he tried to attack the red ranger but was stopped by an another red ranger who had pushed Nick out of the way. The reason the others couldn't help him was because a group of hidiacs had appeared and attacked the other inners and rangers.

The other red ranger glared at Koragg and was joined by another green ranger, a mini Light Knight, a mini Sun Wolf, a strange teen, and the minis! "How you attack our friends, I am Sailor Mini Moon and on behalf of Crystal Tokyo of future..."

"I'm Sailor Mini Mercury and on behalf of the planet Mercury of the future…"

"I'm Sailor Mini Mars and on behalf of the planet Mars of the future…"

"I'm Sailor Mini Jupiter and on behalf of the planet Jupiter of the future…"

"I'm Sailor Mini Venus and on behalf of the planet Venus of the future …"

"I'm Sailor Mini Sun and on behalf of the Sun of the future…"

"I'm Sailor Mini Rainbow and on behalf of the rainbow of the future…"

"I'm Sailor Mini Uranus and on behalf of the planet Uranus of the future…"

"I'm Sailor Mini Neptune and on behalf of the planet Neptune of the future…"

"I'm Sailor Mini Pluto and on behalf of the planet Pluto of the future…"

"I'm Sailor Mini Saturn and on behalf of the planet Saturn of the future…"

"We'll punish you!" yelled all 11 mini scouts.

"From the kingdom of Crystal Tokyo! Tuxedo Mini Mask, future son of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask!" yelled Tuxedo Mini Mask.

"From the kingdom of Mercury! Mini Mercury Knight, future son of Sailor Mercury and Mercury knight!" yelled Mini Mercury Knight.

"From the kingdom of Mars! Mini Mars Knight, future son of Sailor Mars and Mars Knight!" yelled Mini Mars Knight.

"From the kingdom of Jupiter! Mini Jupiter Knight, future son of Sailor Jupiter and Jupiter Knight!" yelled Mini Jupiter Knight.

"From the kingdom of Venus! Mini Venus Knight, future son of Sailor Venus and Venus Knight!" yelled Mini Venus Knight.

"From the kingdom of the Sun! Mini Sun Knight, future son of Sailor Sun and Sun Knight!" yelled Mini Sun Knight.

"From the kingdom of Pluto! Mini Pluto Knight, future son of Sailor Pluto and Pluto Knight!" yelled Mini Pluto Knight.

"From the kingdom of Saturn! Mini Saturn Knight, future son of Sailor Saturn and Saturn Knight!" yelled Mini Saturn Knight.

"With the powers of the shadow, I am Shadow." said Shadow.

"Forceful as the Fire of the future, future Phoenix Ranger, future son of the red and green Mystic Force Rangers!" said the mini red ranger.

"Strong as a tree of the future, future Minotaur Ranger, future son of the red and green Mystic Force Rangers!" said the mini green ranger.

"I am Mini Light Knight, future son of Light Knight and Sun Wolf." said Mini Light Knight.

"I am Mini Sun Wolf, future son of Light Knight and Sun Wolf." said Mini Sun Wolf.

"Last but not least, I am Light Wolf, future son of Light Knight and Sun Wolf." said Light Wolf. The inners couldn't believe it. The minis were back and they brought friends. Koragg growled and left, taking the hidiacs with him. Thanks to the attack, school had been let out early so Serena called a scout meeting at the temple. It didn't take long for everyone to get there or for Rini to do the introductions. "For those of you who don't know I am Princess Small Lady Serenity Watson-Holmes, Rini for short, I am the future daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and King Edymion also known as Serena and Darien Watson-Holmes." said Rini as she curtsyed. "I am Darien Edymion Watson-Holmes J.R., D.J. for short, I am Rini's brother and the future son of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Edymion also known as Serena and Darien Watson-Holmes." said D.J. as he bowed. "My name is Marina and this is my brother Ryo, we are the future kids of Amy and Greg." said Marina as she curtsyed and Ryo bowed. "My name is Raven and this is my brother Yuii, we are the future kids of Raye and Chad." said Raven as she curtsyed and Yuii bowed. "My name is Loral and this is my brother Ben, we are the future kids of Lita and Ken." said Loral as she curtsyed and Ben bowed. "My name is Maggie and this is my brother Motiki, we are the future kids of Mina and Andrew." said Maggie as she curtsyed and Motiki bowed. "My name is Flora and this is my brother Florin, we are the future kids of Kath and Fiore." said Flora as she curtsyed and Florin bowed. "My name is Charlie, this is my sister Aurora and my boyfriend Berlyn. Aurora and I are Kayla and C.P.'s future kids." said Charlie as he and Berlyn bowed while Aurora curtsyed. "My name is Tiffany and this is my brother Richie, we are the future kids of Trista and Richard." said Tiffany as she curtsyed and Richie bowed. "My name is Aqua and this is my sister Melody, we are the future kids of Amara and Michelle." said Aqua as she curtsyed and Melody bowed. "My name is Hailey and this is my brother Shingo, we are the future kids of Hotaru and Sammy." said Hailey as she curtsyed and Shingo bowed.

"Well, I guess my brothers and I are next. My name is Naveen Shang Damon-Ali, Nav for short and I am one of the sons of Alex and Peter Damon-Ali, at the moment my brothers and I are the same age as the minis. I am also known as Mini Light Knight." said Nav. "My name is Adam Milo Damon-Ali, I tend to go by my middle name though. I am also known as Mini Sun Wolf." said Milo. "My name is Phillip Flynn Damon-Ali, Phill for short, I am also known as Light Wolf." said Phill as he and his brother smiled showing their fangs. "I guess that just leave us, my name is Derek Herc Damon-Bly, the future son of Nick Bowen Damon and Xander Bly. I am the future red mystic force ranger." said Derek. Derek had the same hair color as Xander but Nick's eyes and wore a red top and green pants. "My name is Robin Basil Damon-Bly, the future son of Nick Bowen Damon and Xander Bly. I am the future green mystic force ranger." said Robin. Robin had the same hair color as Nick but Xander's eyes.

"Rini, I thought you and you friends finished your training already?" Serena asked. "Mother sent us back so that we may help you all battle this new evil." said Rini. "We can use all the help we can get." said Leanbow. "What do you mean?" Kayla asked. "The master is very dangerous and with Morticon and Imperious back along with Koragg and who knows who else we must be on gaurd. Especially with Koragg knowing that Kayla and Nick are related he may go after Alex, the baby triplets, Marcus, and Thomas." said Leanbow. Kayla and Nick glared. "There is no way Koragg is even getting near my family!" said Kayla and Nick at the same time. "If he tries he is dead meat!" said Kayla as her eyes turned yellow. Nick agreed whole heartedly.


	4. Necrolai returns and save Sailor Sun

Alex was glad to see the minis again and shocked to meet the teenaged versions of his sons. "Oh, you three were so cute as babies." Aurora said to Nav as she held baby Naveen who looked at her curiously. Nav's, Milo's, Phill's faces were bright red. "Looks like they have your modisty Alex." said Peter. Alex smiled and nodded. "Why don't we have another Girl's Night, I mean it's been a while since our last one so we could have one sometime this week." suggested Serena. "Serena, you do remember what happened the last time we had a Girl's Night?" Kath asked. "Yeah, but this time it will be different." said Serena. The other inners and outers looked at each other and then at Serena nervously. "What do you mean Serena?" Kayla asked nervously. "It will be different because Alex, the baby triplets, Nick, Vida, Maddie, Thomas, Gaomon, Waynamon, Koromon, Charlie and Udonna will be with us along with the mini scouts here at D.A.T.S, while the knights, the other mini knights, the teenage triplets, Marcus, Agumon, Xander, Chip, Daggeron, Jenji, Peter, Berlyn, and Leanbow will have a Guy's Night at the arcade." said Serena as she looked at Darien.

"Alright, but I want my mom to go with you all." said Darien. "Alright, John can come with us as long as Sherlock goes with you." said Serena. Darien nodded. "Kayla, why are me, Alex, mom, Gaomon, Charlie, and Waynamon going with you all to a Girl's Night if we're guys?" Nick asked. Kayla giggled and smiled. "Never mind." said Nick shaking his head. That's when the ranger's morphers went off. "Nick, what's wrong?" Kayla asked. " Necrolai is back and attacking down town." said Nick. "Didn't Necrolai turn good?" Maddie askd.

"Yep, but apparently she's back." said Nick as he ran out the room followed by the other rangers. "Be safe." Alex told Kayla, Peter, and the others who nodded and then followed the rangers out of the room and out of D.A.T.S.

"Magical Source Mystic Force!" yelled the rangers as they morphed.

"Come on scouts. Moon Crisis Power!" yelled Serena.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" yelled Amy.

"Mars Crystal Power!" yelled Raye

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" yelled Lita.

"Venus Crystal Power!" yelled Mina.

"Rainbow Crystal Power!" yelled Kath.

"Sun Crystal Power!" yelled Kayla.

"Pluto Planet Power!" yelled Trista.

"Uranus Planet Power!" yelled Amara.

"Neptune Planet Power!" yelled Michelle.

"Saturn Planet Power!" yelled Hotaru.

"Scout Power!" yelled the scouts.

Then Darien raised his rose in the air and transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

"Mercury Knight Power!" yelled Greg.

"Mars Knight Power!" yelled Chad.

"Jupiter Knight Power!" yelled Ken.

"Venus Knight Power!" yelled Andrew.

"Sun Knight Power!" yelled C.P.

"Pluto Knight Power!" yelled Richard.

"Saturn Knight Power!" yelled Sammy.

"Knight Power!" yelled all 7 knights.

Then D.J. raised a rose in the air and transformed.

"Moon Prism Power!" yelled Rini.

"Mercury Power!" yelled Marina.

"Mars Power!" yelled Raven

"Jupiter Power!" yelled Loral.

"Venus Power!" yelled Maggie.

"Sun Power!" yelled Aurora.

"Rainbow Power!" yelled Flora.

"Uranus Power!" yelled Melody.

"Neptune Power!" yelled Aqua.

"Saturn Power!" yelled Hailey.

"Pluto Power!" yelled Tiffany.

"Future scout power!" yelled all 11 mini scouts.

"Mini Mercury Knight Power!" yelled Ryo.

"Mini Mars Knight Power!" yelled Yuii.

"Mini Jupiter Knight Power!" yelled Ben.

"Mini Venus Knight Power!" yelled Motiki.

"Mini Sun Knight Power!" yelled Charlie.

"Mini Pluto Knight Power!" yelled Richie.

"Mini Saturn Knight Power!" yelled Shingo.

"Future Knight Power!" yelled all 7 future knights.

"Lights Transform!" yelled Peter

"Shadow Power!" yelled Berlyn.

"Mini Lights Transform!" yelled Nav.

"Mini Sun Wolf Power!" yelled Milo.

"Light Wolf Power!" yelled Phill.

"DNA Charge!" yelled Thomas and Marcus.

"Agumon digivolve to GeoGreymon." yelled GeoGreymon.

"Gaomon digivolve to Gaogamon." said Gaogamon.

It didn't take long for the gang to arrive downtown to find the place swarming with hidiacs and styxoids. Right in the middle of the chaos was Necrolai and a troll.

"Forcefull as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger!" said Nick.

"Fast as Lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger!" said Chip.

"Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger!" said Maddie

"Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger!" said Xander.

"Everchanging as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!" said Vida.

"Burning heart of Fire, Wolf Warrior defender of Truth!" said Daggeron.

"Power of the sun, Solaris Knight!" said Solaris Knight.

"Flurry of Snow, White Mystic Ranger!" said Udonna.

"Forceful as the Fire of the future, future Phoenix Ranger, future son of the red and green Mystic Force Rangers!" said Derek.

"Strong as a tree of the future, future Minotaur Ranger, future son of the red and green Mystic Force Rangers!" said Robin.

"How dare you attack this town. I am Sailor Moon and on behalf of the moon..." said Sailor Moon.

"I am Sailor Mini Moon and behalf of the moon of the future…" said Sailor Mini Moon.

"I am Sailor Mercury on behalf of Mercury,..." said Sailor Mercury.

"I am Sailor Mini Mercury and on behalf of the planet Mercury of the future…" said Sailor Mini Mercury.

"I am Sailor Mars and on behalf of Mars,..." said Sailor Mars.

"I am Sailor Mini Mars and on behalf of the planet Mars of the future…" said Sailor Mini Mars.

"I am Sailor Jupiter and on behalf of Jupiter,..."said Sailor Jupiter.

"I am Sailor Mini Jupiter and on behalf of the planet Jupiter of the future…" said Sailor Mini Jupiter.

"I am Sailor Venus and on behalf of Venus,..." said Sailor Venus.

"I am Sailor Mini Venus and on behalf of the planet Venus of the future …" said Sailor Mini Venus.

"I am Sailor Rainbow and on behalf of Rainbow,..." said Sailor Rainbow.

"I am Sailor Mini Rainbow and on behalf of the rainbow of the future…" said Sailor Mini Rainbow.

"I am Sailor Sun and on behalf of the Sun, ..." said Sailor Sun.

"I am Sailor Mini Sun and on behalf of the Sun of the future…" said Sailor Mini Sun.

"I am Sailor Pluto and on behalf of Pluto..." said Sailor Pluto.

"I am Sailor Mini Pluto and on behalf of the planet Pluto of the future…" said Sailor Mini Pluto.

"I am Sailor Uranus and on behalf of Uranus..." said Sailor Uranus.

"I am Sailor Mini Uranus and on behalf of the planet Uranus of the future…" said Sailor Mini Uranus.

"I am Sailor Neptune and on behalf of Neptune..." said Sailor Neptune.

"I am Sailor Mini Neptune and on behalf of the planet Neptune of the future…" said Sailor Mini Neptune.

"I am Sailor Saturn and on behalf of Saturn..." said Sailor Saturn.

"I am Sailor Mini Saturn and on behalf of the planet Saturn of the future…" said Sailor Mini Saturn.

"We'll right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!" said the scouts present and future.

"They're right, I am Tuxedo Mask and you will pay." said Tuxedo Mask.

"From the kingdom of Crystal Tokyo! Tuxedo Mini Mask, future son of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask!" yelled Tuxedo Mini Mask.

"From the ice ages of Mercury! Mercury Knight!" yelled Mercury Knight.

"From the kingdom of Mercury! Mini Mercury Knight, future son of Sailor Mercury and Mercury knight!" yelled Mini Mercury Knight.

"With the flames of Mars! Mars Knight!" yelled Mars Knight.

"From the kingdom of Mars! Mini Mars Knight, future son of Sailor Mars and Mars Knight!" yelled Mini Mars Knight.

"With lightning from Jupiter! Jupiter Knight!" yelled Jupiter Knight.

"From the kingdom of Jupiter! Mini Jupiter Knight, future son of Sailor Jupiter and Jupiter Knight!" yelled Mini Jupiter Knight.

"With love from Venus, Venus Knight!" yelled Venus Knight.

"From the kingdom of Venus! Mini Venus Knight, future son of Sailor Venus and Venus Knight!" yelled Mini Venus Knight.

"With the power of the Sun! Sun Knight!" yelled Sun Knight.

"From the Kingdom of the Sun! Mini Sun Knight, future son of Sailor Sun and Sun Knight!" yelled Mini Sun Knight.

"From the darkness of Saturn! Saturn Knight!" yelled Saturn Knight.

"From the kingdom of Saturn! Mini Saturn Knight, future son of Sailor Saturn and Saturn Knight!" yelled Mini Saturn Knight.

"From the timestream of Pluto! Pluto Knight!" yelled Pluto Knight.

"From the kingdom of Pluto! Mini Pluto Knight, future son of Sailor Pluto and Pluto Knight!" yelled Mini Pluto Knight.

"Colorfull as the Rainbow! Rainbow Knight!" yelled the Rainbow Knight.

"With the powers of the Shadow, I am Shadow." said Shadow.

"Bright as the light, I am Light Knight." said Light Knight.

"I am Mini Light Knight, future son of Light Knight and Sun Wolf." said Mini Light Knight.

"I am Mini Sun Wolf, future son of Light Knight and Sun Wolf." said Mini Sun Wolf.

"Last but not least, I am Light Wolf, future son of Light Knight and Sun Wolf." said Light Wolf.

Thomas, Marcus, Gaogamon, and GeoGreymon just glared as Necrolai laughed. "How funny. " said Necrolai as she attacked the gang who dodged. "Maybe I could try Plan Xander?" Xander asked earning him a smack in the back of the head by Nick. "Xander, that has and will never worked." said Nick. Xander nodded. Necrolai laughed again as she attacked the gang again who dodged. The troll then growled and attacked the gang who dodged.

"Let's split up, the scouts and knights plus the minis and D.A.T.S team can take on the troll while the us rangers, Mini Light Knight, Light Knight, Shadow, and the triplets can take on Necrolai." whispered Leanbow. But before they could do anything Necrolai flew over and grabbed Sailor Sun. "Let me go you old bat!" yelled Sailor Sun. "I don't think so, I once had the pink wizard under my control, let's see if I can do the same to you." said Necrolai as she began to chant. "No!" yelled Nick. But there was nothing anyone could do. If they tried anything then Necrolai could hurt Sailor Sun even worst.


	5. Defeat Necrolai and Kayla sleeps

Kayla had never felt so much pain in her life as Necorlai chanted. "There has to be something we can do?" Sailor Mini Sun asked Leanbow. "I've got it. Jenji, we need your help." called Leanbow. As soon as Leanbow called Jenji appeared. "What's up?" Jenji asked. "Jenji, is there any way you could get Sailor Sun away from Necorlai and break the spell?" Mini Sun Knight asked. Jenji nodded and snapped his fingers making Sailor Sun disappear and a pineapple appear in her place.

Necorlai growled. "It's too late, she is already a vampire." said Necorlai as she flew away and the hidiacs and styxoids disappeared before the gang could fight her. "Jenji, where did you send Kayla?" Daggeron asked. "I sent her to D.A.T.S. with a note." said Jenji. So the gang returned to D.A.T.S. and Chip put an Anti-Vampire Circle around the bed Kayla was laying in. "Can't I heal her with the Silver Crystal?" Serena asked Udonna and Leanbow. "This is dark magic. The Silver Crystal has light magic but it will not be enough." said Udonna. "In order for Kayla to turn back human, you must kill her sire." said Leanbow. "Didn't you guys try to kill her before and it didn't work?" Thomas asked as he looked at his sleeping daughter.

"Yes, but this time it is different. The real Necorlai was the queen of the vampires and was indestructible. The only thing that broke the spell the first time was the Dawn Crystal." said Udonna. "So we find the Dawn Crystal and save Kayla right?" said C.P. "The Dawn Crystal was destoryed when we had to save Vida." said Nick. "What about the Solar Crystal? It's just as powerful as the Silver Crystal, can't we use it to defeat Necorlai?" Charlie asked. "Charlie, only Kayla can use the Solar Crystal." said C.P. "I can use it too. As next in line for the thrown. I can summon the Solar Crystal since I am Apollo's great grandson and the oldest." said Charlie.

"But Charlie, it's too dangerous. You know it drains your energy and you've never even used it before." said Aurora. "I know Aurora, but I will do anything to save Kayla." said Charlie. "How long do we have until Kayla wakes up?" Charlie asked Jenji. "She won't until the spell is broken." said Jenji. Charlie nodded and cupped his hands and summoned the mini Solar Crystal. Everyone watched worringly as the crystal appeared and Charlie's clothes turned into his prince outfit.

"Solar Crystal, hear my plea, a spell has been cast upon the granddaughter of Apollo the god of the sun, please remove thy spell, I beg thee!" yelled Charlie as yellow energy left the crystal and hit Kayla causing her to scream and Charlie to faint as the mini Solar Crystal disappeared. "Kayla, Charlie!" yelled the gang as Thomas ran over to Kayla and Amy ran over to Charlie. "He's fine just tired." said Amy when the screaming stopped. "Kayla is too, but I don't know if she still is a vampire or not." said Thomas. Udonna walked over to Kayla and said a spell when Kayla turned white and then back to normal Udonna smiled. "Necorlai's spell is broken. Kayla will wake up soon." said Udonna.

Two hours and an explaination for Alex later Kayla had woken up along with Charlie. "What happened?" Kayla asked as Thomas looked her over as Amy did the same for Charlie. "What do you remember?" Nick asked. "Well we were fighting Necorlai and then she grabbed me and then alot of pain and then things went black." said Kayla. So Nick filled her in on what happened afterwords. "Charlie, thank you, but next time listen to your sister." said Kayla as she hugged her future son. "Yes ma'am." said Charlie as he broke away from Kayla.

+Unknown+

"You have failed Necorlai. Kalenity lives." said Bala. "It's not my fault they found a way to turn her back." said Necorlai. Bala glared. "Next time you will not fail. I want you to gather energy so that I may leave this place and rule the world." said Bala. Necorlai nodded and disappeared. "Koragg, I want you to do the same. I need all those worthless human's energy." said Bala as Koragg bowed and disappeared. "Soon those brats will pay for ruining my family." said Bala as she smirked. "You really think the rangers and those brats will be easy to beat?" Morticon asked. "My sister and mother could not defeat them because they were weak. I am strong and so I will not fail." said Bala.

+With the scouts+

Alex and the baby triplets were finally allowed to come home and everyone was excited. Three little cribs were put in Alex's room because Alex didn't want the baby triplets out of his sight for a moment. Alex and Peter even brought the baby triplets(who wore little hats to hide their ears and had their tails hidden in their outfits) to the school to meet his class. Everyone loved the little ones except for Victor Brown who glared at the little ones and made them cry. "Why did you make them cry?" Kayla asked as her brother, Peter, and Leanbow were trying to calm them down. "Because they shouldn't be here, don't you see those things are freaks, only a man and a woman can make a child. If two men or two woman make a child together then the child should be destroyed as well as it's parents." said Victor in a I-am-always-right-voice earning him a slap in the face.

"You heartless moron. How could you say that. In case you didn't know Alex's and my parents are two males and there is nothing wrong with that. The only freak I see is you for being such a close minded nut." said Kayla with tears in her eyes as she ran away from Victor. Nick and the other rangers saw the whole thing. Xander, Chip and Vida went to have a few words with Mr. Brown while Nick and Maddie went after Kayla to calm her down. They found her at the Cherry Blossom tree. "Nicky, why?" Kayla asked. "Some people are just jerks. How about I cheer you up Kay-Kay?" Nick asked as he and Maddie sat down on the grass. Kayla nodded and layed her head in her brother's lap. Nick smiled as he began to sing.

Nick: Come stop your crying

it will be alright

Just take my hand

Hold it tight

Alex who had come outside with the babies to check on Kayla: I will protect you

from all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

Nick: For one so small

you seem so strong

My arms will hold you,

keep you safe and

warm

Nick and Alex: This bond between us

can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

Nick: Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my

heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they

say

You'll be here

in my heart always

Why can't they

understand the way we

feel

they just don't trust

What they can't explain

I know we're different

but

Deep inside us

we're not that

different at all

And you'll be in my

heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

from this day on

now and forever more

Don't listen to them

what do they know

(Alex: What do they know)

we need each other

To have to hold

They'll see in

time

I know

when destiny calls you

you must be strong

(Alex :Gotta be strong)

I may not be with

you gotta hold on

They'll see in time

I know

we'll show them

together

cause you'll be in my heart

believe me, you'll be in

my heart

I'll be there from this

day on

Now and forever know

You'll be in my heart

(Alex: You'll be here in my

heart)

No matter what they say

I'll be with you

you'll be here in my

heart

I'll be there

always, always

I'll be with you

I'll be there for

you always

always and always

Just look over your shoulder

just look over your shoulder

just look over your shoulder

i'll be there, always."

"Thanks guys." said Kayla as she hugged her brothers.


	6. Musical Girl's nights and Casey Damon

A few days later Serena, the scouts, mini scouts, John, Thomas, Alex, the baby triplets, Nick, Vida, Maddie, Gaomon, Waynamon, Udonna and Charlie were at the Damon household for Girl's Night and at the moment everyone was taking turns singing disney songs. "Alright Kayla, you're up." said Kath as she sat down after singing. "Alright." said Kayla as she stood up. "I think Nick, Maddie, Vida, and Udonna will like this." said Kayla as she began to sing.

Kayla: Here come the power rangers  
>Here come the power rangers<br>Here come the power rangers

Alright let's go it' s time to turn it on  
>Let's set the record straight<br>We will come through to right your wrong  
>Fight evil, ranger power standing strong<br>We've got it goin' on

Mystic force (yeah)

Stop! there's rangers here  
>There's no need to fret<br>We're the ones that will make a way  
>Here to make a change<p>

When there's trouble we don't quit  
>Come together to save the day<p>

Let's go! let's go! let's go!

Here come the power rangers  
>Here come the power rangers<br>Here come the power rangers

Mystic force go!

Here come the power rangers  
>Here come the power rangers<br>Here come the power rangers

Go go go go go!

Here come the power rangers  
>Here come the power rangers<br>Here come the power rangers

Mystic force let's go! (yeah)!"

When Kayla finished singing everyone clapped included the rangers. "That was great Kayla." said Nick. Kayla blushed as she sat down. "Alright Nick, it's your turn." said Kayla. Nick nodded. "Alright, but I want you, Alex, and mom to sing with me." Nick told Kayla.

Kayla: Do mi do mi do so mi do  
>Every truly cultured music student knows<br>You must learn your scales and your arpeggios  
>Bring the music ringing from your chest<br>And not your nose  
>While you sing your scales and your arpeggios<p>

If your faithful to your daily practicing  
>You will find you progress is encouraging<br>Do mi so mi do me so mi fa la so it goes  
>When you do your scales and your arpeggios<p>

Thomas, Kayla, Alex, and Nick: do mi so do do so mi do

do mi so do do so mi do

Though it seems at first it doesn't show  
>Like a tree ability will bloom and grow<br>If you're smart you'll learn by heart what every artist knows  
>Your must sing your scales<br>And your arpeeee ee eeggioooooooooos!"

When they finished singing everyone clapped causing Thomas, Alex, Kayla, and Nick to blush. "Alright Alex, your up." said Nick as he, Thomas, and Kayla sat down. Alex nodded. "This song is actually about our brother Casey and his friends." said Alex as he began to sing.

Alex: Power Rangers  
>Go!<br>Here Comes the Power Rangers Jungle Fury  
>Go!<br>Training Hard To be the best  
>That we can<br>Power Rangers!  
>Protecting people from the evil<br>Dai Shi Clan  
>We Stand Up for what we know is right<br>We will never lose a fight  
>Dai Shi go away<br>We're here to save the day  
>Cause we're the power rangers jungle<br>fury  
>jungle fury<br>we're fast we're strong unstopable  
>jungle fury<br>Here comes the power rangers jungle fury  
>Jungle fury Go<br>Go Go Power Rangers  
>Go Go Jungle Fury<br>Go Go Power Rangers  
>Go Go Jungle fury<br>Go Go

The group looked at Alex curiously. "Remember when Kayla said that saving the world was a family thing? Well our brother Casey Thomas Damon also saves the world as a power ranger in Ocean Bluff." said Alex. Kayla's, Thomas's, Gaomon's and Nick's jaws dropped.

+Unknown+

Bala cackled with glee as she shook hands with Dai-Shi the enemy of the Jungle Fury rangers. "So it's a deal, Koragg and Necorlai will destroy your rangers and Camille and your rinshi will defeat the scouts and their allies." said Bala. "You are correct Queen Bala." said Dai-Shi as he kissed Bala's hand causing her to blush and Camille to gag.

+In Rootcore+

Clare was shocked. The Xenotome had turned to another page showing The Master, and the strange witch teaming up with another being who had two souls. "This is so not good." said Clare as she left Rootcore and ran to Rock Porium where she called Udonna and told her what she saw.

+With the gang+

After Udonna got off the phone with Clare she looked at the scouts, mini scouts, Thomas, John, Nick, Vida, Maddie, Gaomon, Waynamon, Alex, the baby triplets, and Charlie who were fast asleep. Udonna didn't want to wake them up but she knew she had too. So she decided to sing an old song that she used to sing when she was younger.

Udonna: Give me a world that's equal on all side

Let freedom flow as constant as the tides  
>I pray with each sunset, don't forget to rise<br>(Don't forget to rise)  
>I live without regret<br>For ordinary lives

I'm lookin' at life through my own eyes  
>Searchin' for a hero to idolize<br>Feeling the pain as innocence dies  
>Looking at life through my own eyes<br>I'm hoping and praying for a brighter day  
>I listen to my heart and I obey<br>How can I see it any other way?  
>I'm looking at life (looking at life)<br>Through my own eyes

I see a land with liberty for all  
>Yet still I know the truth will rise and fall<p>

That's just the way it goes  
>A word now to the wise<br>The world was made to change  
>Each day is a surprise<p>

Lookin' at life through my own eyes  
>Searchin' for a hero to idolize<br>Feeling the pain as innocence dies  
>Looking at life through my own eyes<br>I'm hoping and praying for a brighter day  
>I listen to my heart and I obey<br>How can I see it any other way?  
>Looking at life (looking at life)<br>Through my own eyes

And I know when you're looking for the truth  
>(Mmmhmm)<br>If you go and read between the lines  
>You'll discover how and why<p>

I'm lookin' at life through my own eyes  
>Searchin' for a hero to idolize<br>Feeling the pain as innocence dies  
>Looking at life through my own eyes<br>I'm hoping and praying for a brighter day  
>I listen to my heart and I obey<br>How can I see it any other way?  
>I'm looking at life (looking at life)<br>Through my own eyes."

As Udonna finished singing everyone had woken up and started to clap. "Wow Mother, that was really good." said Nick. "Thank you Bowen, I am afraid I have some bad news. Clare called and said that The Master and Bala has teamed up with another villian with two souls." said Udonna. Alex's eyes widen. "I know who that is. The last time I talked to Casey he told me that the reason he and his friends, Lily and Theo are in Ocean Bluff is because an evil spirit named Dai-Shi escaped and took over one of his fellow students and killed his teacher. Afterwords they left and arrived at Ocean Bluff to find a new master who owned a pizza place called Jungle Karma Pizza. Since Dai-Shi has teamed up with our enemys, I say we team up with Casey and his friends." said Alex as he looked at Serena who nodded. "I'll call the guys and let them know what is going on but we still need someone to go to Ocean Bluff and warn them." said Serena. "I'll do it." said Kayla. "Alright, but take C.P., Aurora, Charlie, and Alex with you." said Serena as she opened her watch.


	7. Jungle Fury meet Sailor Sun

+Ocean Bluff+

Casey, Theo, Lily, R.J. and Dom had heard the alarm and raced downtown to find a strange beast attacking everything.

"Rhino Morpher initiate!" yelled Dom.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" yelled Casey, Theo, Lily, R.J. and Dom.

"With the strength of a tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!" yelled Casey.

"With the speed of a cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!" yelled Lily.

"With the stealth of a jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!" yelled Theo.

"With the courage of a wolf! Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!" yelled R.J.

"With the power of the rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!" yelled Dom.

They had no idea who this monster was but it was putting up quite the fight. "Who are you?" R.J. asked the monster as he dodged another attack. "I am Necorlai, Queen of the vampires and your worst nightmare." said Necorlai as she attacked the rangers again. "Leave them alone!" yelled a strange woman as she threw a yellow disc at Necorlai. "You!" hissed Necorlai. "You got that right and I'm not alone, I am Sailor Sun and on behalf of the Sun..." said the woman as two men and two teens joined her. "I am Sun Knight and on behalf of the princess of the sun..." said the first man.

"I am Sun Wolf and on behalf of the sun..." said the second man with what looked like wolf ears and a tail.

"I am Sailor Mini Sun and on behalf of the Sun of the future..." said the first teen.

"I am Mini Sun Knight and on behalf of the Sun Kingdom of the future..." said the second teen.

"We'll punish you!" yelled all 5.

Necorlai knew she was in trouble but she didn't want to fail so she attacked Sailor Sun who dodged. "Solar Blast Attack!" yelled the scout as she attacked Necorlai while Sun Knight, Sun Wolf, Sailor Mini Sun, and Mini Sun Knight ran over to the rangers to see if they were alright. "We're fine, but who are you friend or foe?" R.J. asked. Sun Knight chuckled. "We're friends in fact Sailor Sun is the red ranger's sister and I am his brother." said Sun Wolf. "Alex?" Casey asked. "Yep, long time no see little bro." said Sun Wolf. "You can explain later cub, looks like your sister needs help." said R.J. as he watched Sailor Sun fight Necorlai.

"Jungle Chucks!" yelled Casey as he faught Necorlai who was winning against Sailor Sun. "Thank's Casey, Solar Disc Attack!" yelled Sailor Sun as she attacked Necorlai who dodged and disappeared. Soon everyone arrived at Jungle Karma Pizza where Kayla who had powered down along with C.P., Aurora, Charlie, and Alex and the rangers, explained everything starting when she first met Serena to now. "And that's why we need your help. Trista has already brought two new rangers to this time but it is not enough." Kayla had told her brother, his boyfriend and friends. Casey looked at his friends and boyfriend who nodded and then looked at his siblings, C.P. and future niece and nephew. "Alright, we'll help." said Casey. Kayla smiled as she hugged Casey. "So Case, mind introducing us?" Kayla asked. Casey smiled and nodded.

"Kayla meet my friends: Lily Chilman the yellow Cheetah ranger and her boyfriend Theo Martin the blue Jaguar ranger, Dom Hargan the white Rhino Ranger and his girlfriend Fran and last but not least our master, the purple Wolf ranger and my boyfriend R.J. Finn, everyone meet my twin sister Kayla Sarah Damon." said Casey. "It's nice to meet all of you and R.J. if you brake my brother's heart not even your wolf spirit will protect you." said Kayla as she smiled. R.J. nodded. After R.J. closed down the pizza place and hoping on a plane, the jungle fury rangers, Kayla, C.P., Alex, Aurora, and Charlie arrived in Japan and went straight to the Damon household where the others were waiting.

After the Jungle Fury team was introduced to the other scouts, other knights, other minis, mystic force team and R.J. was had a 'nice' little chat with Nick and Alex, Trista arrived with two new teens. "Everyone I would like you to meet Garrett Mao Damon-Finn the future red Jungle Fury ranger and his brother Tommy Swoop Damon-Finn, the future wolf Jungle Fury ranger and they are the future sons of R.J. Finn and Casey Damon." said Trista as Garrett and Tommy bowed. Garrett had the same colored hair as R.J. but Casey's eyes and wore a purple top and red shorts while Tommy had Casey's hair and R.J.'s eyes amd wore a red top and purple shorts. R.J.'s eyes widen and he fainted. "R.J.!" yelled Casey, Lily, Theo, Dom, and Fran as Thomas ran over to his son's boyfriend.

"He's fine, just unconscious." said Thomas as Casey ran over to R.J. and bent down next to him. "How are we going to wake him up?" Casey asked the others. Kayla, Nick, and Alex smiled. "Casey, remember when we tried to wake up mom and dad when me, you, and Nick was 5 while Alex was 10 for christmas morning?" Kayla asked. Casey's eyes widen as he smiled as well. "I remember, let's do it." said Casey as he stood up and walked over to Kayla, Nick and Alex and the four of them began to sing.

Alex loudly: Everybody wants to be a cat

Because a cat's the only cat

Who knows where it's at.

Nick: Tell me, Everybody's pickin' up

on that feline beat

'Cause everything else is obsolete.

A square with a horn

Makes you wish you weren't born

Alex: Everytime he plays.

Nick: You can set music back

Alex: To the cave man days.

Nick: I've heard some corny birds

Who tried to sing

Alex: Still a cat's the only cat

Who knows how to swing

Casey: Who wants to dig

A longhaired gig

And stuff like that?

Alex and Nick: When everybody wants to be a cat.

A square with a horn

Makes you wish you weren't born

Every time he plays.

Nick: Oh, a rinky, tinky, tinky.

Alex and Nick: With a square in the act

You can set music back

To the cave man days.

Kayla: Oh, ah... rinky, tinky, tinky.

Nick and Kayla: Everybody wants to be a cat

Because a cat's the only cat

Who knows where it's at,

When playing jazz

You always has a welcome mat

Alex, Nick, Kayla: 'Cause everybody digs

a swingin' cat.

Thomas: If you want to turn

me on

Play your horn,

don't spare the tone

And blow a little

soul into the tune...

Marcus: Let's take to

another key

Agumon: Modulate and wait

for me

I'll take a few ad-libs

and pretty soon

Marcus: The other cats will all

commence

Congregatin' on the fence

Beneath the alley's only

light

Thomas: Where every note is out of

sight..."

When they finished singing everyone started to clap including R.J. who had woken up. "That was wonderful my little cub." said R.J. as he wrapped his arms around Casey's waist. "R.J's right, you guys were great." said C.P. causing Alex, Nick, Kayla, Casey, Thomas, Agumon, and Marcus to blush.

+Unknown+

Bala was not happy. "I gave you one task, one simple task and you failed. How hard is it to defeat those pathetic rangers. Now they have teamed up with Kalenity and her little friends. You told me you would not fail and yet you did. You are lucky I have a new plan that involves you or else I would have to destory you for failing" said Bala as she glared at Necorlai. The Master who was watching the whole thing looked at Bala. "What is your plan?" he asked. "Kalenity's greatest fear." said Bala as she smirked.


	8. Kayla's greatest nightmare come true

Two days later Dr. M had returned to the inners homeroom with more new students. "Good morning class, I would like you to meet your new classmates from Ocean Bluff: Casey Damon, Lily Chilman, Theo Martin and Devi Ice." said Dr. M. as the new students walked over to their seats. "Hello spirit of the wind, this time I will feast upon your human data." Devi whispered into Kayla's ear as he sat next to her. Kayla squeaked. 'This is so not good.' thought Kayla.

As soon as the lunch bell rang Kayla ran as fast as she could to the Cherry Blossom tree and waited. It didn't take long for her friends, boyfriend and siblings to join her. "Kayla, what's wrong? You're shaking like a leaf." said Nick as he found him self with an arm full of sister. "C.P., who does Devi Ice sound like to you?" Kayla asked instead of answering her brother. "He sounds like that freak IceDevimon. But, you don't think Bala could have brought that sick freak back do you?" C.P. asked. Kayla nodded.

"Who's IceDevimon?" Casey asked. "IceDevimon was an evil digimon. He murdered thousands of digimon. It took an army the first time to capture him. They then sealed him under Cherubimon's castle." said Kayla. "Once he was free, he resumed his love for killing things starting with me, Kayla, Koji, Koichi, J.P. and Tommy. He froze my and Koji's D-tectors in an atempt to kill us first. He also caused trouble for the others." said C.P. "In the end me, Tommy, J.P., and Koichi were able to stop him. But now he is back and he wants to finish what he started all those years ago." said Kayla.

"How are we going to defeat him?" Serena asked. "We're not. C.P. and I am." said Kayla. "Kayla, if he's as dangerous as you say, you and C.P. are going to need all the help you can get." said Leanbow. "I know, and I know you all are going to help me and C.P. no matter what we have to say. said Kayla smiling. "So how are we going to defeat him?" Nick asked. "Well C.P. and I will have to teach Serena, Darien, Amy, Lita, Kath, Michelle, Raye, and Amara how to use their beast spirits." said Kayla earning a groan from Serena, Amy, Lita, Raye, and Kath who remembered the their first lesson with Kayla and C.P. earning themselves a laughing Leanbow, Nick, Vida, Maddie, Chip, Xander, Casey, Lily, and Theo.

"It is so not funny. First we trained with C.P. who put us through pain and then before we could rest we had to train with Kayla and Charlie." said Kath. "Well, in order to beat IceDevimon you will have to learn how to use your beast spirits and it won't be easy." said Kayla as she remembered going up against Ranamon/Calmaramon right after she got her beast spirit and it was hard.

So that afternoon Serena, Darien, Amy, Raye, Lita, Kath, Amara, Michelle, the Jungle Fury team, and the Mystic Force team met up in the Damon Backyard to find Kazemon(Charlie) flying after Zephyrmon and Agunimon(Aurora) was throwing fireballs at Burning Greymon who threw them right back. "Hey guys, all you have to do is say Exacute Beast Spirit Evolution to digivolve." said Zephyrmon as she looked at Serena, Darien, Amy, Raye, Lita, Kath, Amara, and Michelle who nodded. "Exacute Beast Spirit Evolution!" yelled Serena, Darien, Amy, Raye, Lita, Kath, Amara, and Michelle.

"Korikakumon!" yelled Korikakumon.

"Kendo Garurumon!" yelled Kendo Garurumon.

"JagerLowemon!" yelled JagerLowemon.

"MetalKabuterimon!" yelled MetalKabuterimon.

"Calmaramon!" yelled Calmaramon.

"Petaldramon!" yelled Petaldramon.

"Gigasmon!" yelled Gigasmon.

"Sakkakumon!" yelled Sakkakumon.

Zephyrmon then looked at the rangers and smiled. "Since you guys want to help me and C.P. defeat IceDevimon then you shall train like the rest of us. So morph." Zephyrmon told the rangers who nodded.

"Magical Source Mystic Force!" yelled Udonna, Leanbow, Daggeron, Nick, Chip, Maddie, Xander, Vida, Derek, and Robin.

"Rhino Morpher initiate!" yelled Dom.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" yelled R.J., Dom, Casey, Lily, Theo, Garrett, and Tommy.

"Flurry of Snow, White Mystic Ranger!" yelled Udonna.

"Burning heart of fire, Wolf Warrior defender of truth!" yelled Leanbow.

"Power of the Sun, Solaris Knight!" yelled Daggeron.

"Forcefull as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger!" said Nick.

"Fast as Lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger!" said Chip.

"Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger!" said Maddie

"Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger!" said Xander.

"Everchanging as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!" said Vida.

"Forceful as the Fire of the future, future Phoenix Ranger, future son of the red and green Mystic Force Rangers!" said Derek.

"Strong as a tree of the future, future Minotaur Ranger, future son of the red and green Mystic Force Rangers!" said Robin.

"With the strength of a tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!" yelled Casey.

"With the speed of a cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!" yelled Lily.

"With the stealth of a jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!" yelled Theo.

"With the courage of a wolf! Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!" yelled R.J.

"With the power of the rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!" yelled Dom.

"With the future strength of a tiger, Jungle Fury Future Red Ranger!" yelled Garrett.

"With the future courage of a wolf! Jungle Fury Future Wolf Ranger!" yelled Tommy.

Zephyrmon then smirked as she began to sing and Burning Greymon, Agunimon and Kazemon began to attack the others who had to dodged the attacks and fight back.

Zephyrmon: Digimon!

We look to the past  
>as we head for the future<br>to reclaim the Digital World.

With faith in ourselves  
>and trust in each other<br>we live by the lessons we've learned.

As we work towards one solution  
>through a Spirit Evolution.<p>

Ha-ya-moo-ah! Huh!  
>Ha-ya-moo-ah!<p>

Digimon  
>Forever united as one<br>Digimon  
>Together the battles are won<br>Digimon  
>Through us let your spirit evolve.<br>If we're all for one world  
>there's a world for us all.<p>

If we're all for one world  
>there's a world<br>for us all.  
>'I hope we will be able to defeat my worst nightmare.' thought Zephyrmon as she watched her friends, siblings, and boyfriend train. Only C.P. and her parents knew Kayla still had nightmares about that evil digimon. Not only did IceDevimon want to take her friend's data all those years ago but he also wanted to make Kayla his bride by making her a full digimon. Thankfully her friends were able to stop him. Afterwords she kept having nightmares even to this day of that awful creature. <p>


	9. IceDevimon fights Kayla and her brothers

Two nights later Kayla sat indian style on her bed wearing her scooby-doo pjs watching her three brothers pace around the room. "You know you three are making me dizzy right?" Kayla asked. "Kayla this is no time to be joking. There is something more to your nightmares and it might help if you talk about what happened when you first faught him." said Casey who wore superman pjs as he walked over to his sister and sat on her bed. Kayla sighed sadly as she looked at Casey, then Nick who was wearing batman pjs, and then at Alex who was wearing spiderman pjs.

"Alright, it was right after we battled Cherubimon the first time and destoryed his castle. Koichi was about to talk to Koji when the whole room started shaking and IceDevimon appeared. According to Bokomon, IceDevimon was the nastiest digimon around and he was right. He froze Koji's and C.P.'s D-Tector saying he was saving their data for last. Then he froze me and J.P. after me, J.P., Tommy and Koichi digivolved." said Kayla as she remembered that day.

+Flashback when Kayla was 11+

Kazemon and Beetlemon were frozen and Koichi and Tommy had slide digivolved while IceDevimon had C.P. and Koji in his grasp. Before Koichi and Tommy could free Kazemon and Beetlemon IceDevimon put C.P. and Koji in a ice forcefeild and walked over to Kazemon. "Beautiful like a frozen angel. Once I have your friend's data then I shall use it to turn you into a full digimon and my bride." said IceDevimon. C.P. glared as he tried to brake free of the forcefeild only to get shocked. "Leave her alone you sick nut!" yelled C.P. knowing he had to brake free and save his best friend. Koji tried his best as well but ended up getting shocked as well making Koichi mad. Koichi was so mad that he broke the force feild and freed Koji and C.P. who wanted to fight but Koji told him not to. While Koichi distracted IceDevimon, Tommy freed Kazemon and Beetlemon who digivolved.

+End Flashback+

"After we digivolved J.P. Tommy, Koichi, and myself stopped IceDevimon and scaned his data. The next night I started having nightmares. They just started back two days ago." said Kayla sadly. "Don't worry sis, we'll protect you." said Casey as Alex and Nick agreed with him. "Thanks guys." said Kayla as she layed her head down on Casey's lap and fell asleep. Soon after Nick layed down next to Kayla, Casey who layed down on the bed as well, and Alex who layed down on the end of the bed fell asleep as well.

Soon midnight arrived and so did IceDevimon as he broke Kayla's window and walked over to her bed. "Such a beauty." said IceDevimon as he bent down and tried to pick Kayla up and ended up waking up Alex, Nick and Casey. "Stay away from our sister!" yelled Alex as he wolfed out.

"Magical Source Mystic Force!" yelled Nick.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" yelled Casey.

"Forceful as fire! Red Mystic Ranger!" yelled Nick.

"With the strength of a tiger! Jungle Fury Red Ranger!" yelled Casey.

"Your in trouble now, I am Sun Wolf and on behalf of the Sun i'll punish you!" yelled Sun Wolf.

IceDevimon smirked as he tried to freeze the rangers and werewolf who dodged the attacks. Casey growled as he remembered Kayla's story on how her and her friends defeated IceDevimon the first time. "JungleChucks!" yelled Casey as he attacked IceDevimon but his attack didn't faze the evil digimon. "Let me try, Magi Staff Sword Mode, I summon the power of the Phoenix!" yelled Nick as he attacked the evil digimon but it didn't work either. "Solar Howlll!" yelled Alex as he attacked IceDevimon. But the attack didn't work either.

"I say we try something else, Jungle Master Mode! Claw Booster! Spirit of the Tiger, Full Fury, Jungle Master Mode Red Ranger!" yelled Casey.

"Good thinking, Legendary Source, Mystic Force!, Element of Fire, Red Legend Warrior!" yelled Nick.

IceDevimon growled as he started to fight the rangers and werewolf who faught back. As they were fighting they ended up waking Kayla who was not happy. "Sun Crystal Power!" yelled Kayla as she transformed. "Solar Blast Attack!" yelled Sailor Sun as she attacked IceDevimon who turned away from his fight with Casey and looked at Sailor Sun. "Looks like sleeping beauty is awake." said the evil digimon. Sailor Sun growled. "Solar disc attack!" yelled Sailor Sun as she attacked the digimon again. IceDevimon growled as he disappeared.

"Are you three all right?" Kayla asked as she powered down. "I'm fine, sorry we woke you." said Nick as he powered down. "I'm fine too and I agree with Nick." said Casey as he powered down. "Same here." said Alex as he powered down. Kayla smiled and then sighed at she looked around her room. The place was a mess. Kayla looked at Nick sadly and pouted at him. "Fine." said Nick as he said some spells and turned the room back to normal. Alex knew that his siblings were wide awake now so he decided to get them to sleep like he used to when he was 10 and they were 5. "Alright Kayla, Nick and Casey time to go back to sleep and I'm even going to help you." said Alex as he yawned. The three nodded and layed back down on Kayla's bed followed by Alex who handed Kayla her stuffed turtle Shelby, Casey his stuffed tiger Stripes, and Nick his stuffed phoneix Red. Then Alex began to sing.

Alex: Dancing bears, Painted wings  
>Things I almost remember,<br>And a song, someone sings,  
>Once upon a December.<p>

Someone holds me safe and warm,  
>Horses prance through a silver storm,<br>Figures dancing gracefully,  
>Across my memory.<p>

Someone holds me safe and warm,  
>Horses prance through a silver storm,<br>Figures dancing gracefully,  
>Across my memory.<p>

Far away, long ago,  
>Glowing dim as an ember,<br>Things my heart,  
>Used to know,<br>Things it yearns to remember.

And a song,  
>Someone sings,<br>Once upon a December.

When Alex finished singing he noticed his siblings were fast asleep and he soon joined them. 


	10. The Halloween Dance

The next morning Alex called a scout and ranger meeting and told everyone what happened last night causing Thomas and Udonna to check Alex, Nick, Casey, and Kayla for injurys. After they were satisfyed Peter ran over to Alex and hugged him, Xander ran over to Nick and hugged him, R.J. ran over to Casey and hugged him and C.P. ran over to Kayla and hugged her.

"Guys, we're fine. But we have a problem. No matter what attacks we threw at him, nothing worked. Not even when I went into master mode and Nick went into legend mode. Even Kayla and Alex's attacks were useless." said Casey. "Why didn't you digivolve?" C.P. asked Kayla. "Because, I was too tired. It was midnight when the attack happened." said Kayla. "Until IceDevimon is defeated we will have to be on gaurd. There is no telling what he will do in order to get his hands on Kayla." said Thomas as everyone agreed with him.

+Unknown+

Bala was mad when she found out that IceDevimon failed in kidnapping Kalenity. "I am only giving you one last chance and you better not fail. 2 days from now Crossroads High will be having a ball, you, Camille, Necrolai, Koragg, the rinshi, hidiacs, and styxoids will in attendence as well. There you shall destory the sailor scouts, sailor knight, minis, and the rangers once and for all and you will not fail." said Bala. IceDevimon glared and nodded. 'If I can't have the wind warrior then no one shall.' he thought.

+With the scouts+

"I can't wait for the halloween dance." said Serena as walked with friends to school luckily she was able to wake up in time. "I know, I can't wait. Halloween has always been my favorite time of the year plus Alex is going to dress the baby triplets up." said Kayla as she walked next to C.P. who was smiling at his girlfriend's antics. "So Serena, is Darien going to be your date?" Raye asked. "Of course, he and the inner knights have already found their tuxes so we have to find our dresses girls." said Serena.

"Me, Maddie, Vida, and Lily already have our dresses while Casey, Nick, R.J., Xander, and Chip already have their tuxes." said Kayla. "I heard Leanbow, Udonna, Marcus, Thomas, Daggeron, Tai, Matt and Dom are chaperoneing." said Amy causing Kayla, C.P., Casey, and Nick to groan. "I'm sure they won't be too bad." said Lita. Kayla, Casey, and Nick looked at Lita and sighed. "I hope your right Lita." said Kayla.

Devi Ice wasn't causing too much trouble but Victor Brown was. He was protesting the dance saying that only male and female couples should only be allowed in and not male/male and female/female couples. Dr. M refused to listen to him so Victor refused to do any of his work until he got his way driving Leanbow, Kayla, Nick, Xander, and Casey up the wall and back down again.

After hearing Victor rant for 3 periods straight Kayla finally snapped in 4th period. "WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY! DR. M IS NOT GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU SO SHUT UP!" Kayla yelled at Victor causing him to jump. Everyone knew Kayla got her temper from her dad but they had never gotten her this mad before. "Dr. M will listen to me you little brat and when he does I will find some why to get you and your little 'family' kicked out of this school." said Victor earning him a kick right between the legs from Kayla who glared and had to be held back by Casey and Nick who glared at Victor also.

Leanbow just shook his head and let Bowen and Casey calm Kayla down while he took Victor to the nurse's office. "You know you did rile her up." Leanbow said as he helped Victor into the nurse's office. Victor just moaned. When Kayla, Nick and Casey returned home that afternoon Thomas and Marcus were torn between being proud of Kayla or wanting to punish her. But when they found out what Mr. Brown had said about the baby triplets, Thomas and Marcus decided to be proud.

Finally the day of the dance had arrived and the inners had agreed to meet at Kayla's house where the inner knights would pick them up. Serena arrived first wearing a pink dress with matching heals, then Amy in a blue dress and heals, then Raye in a red dress and heals, Lita in a green dress with heals arrived at the same time as Mina who was in orange. Last but not least was Kath in a white dress with rainbow colored fringe and heals.

"My do you girls look so lovely." said Thomas who was wearing a blue tux as he opened the door and let the girls come in. "Kayla is in her room with Nick, Casey, Udonna, Lily, Maddie and Vida while Marcus, Xander, R.J., Theo, Chip, Daggeron, and Leanbow are in the living room." said Thomas. The girls thanked him and went to Kayla's room to find her in a yellow striped dress and white flat shoes sitting on her bed while Lily who wore a plain yellow dress and flat shoes and Maddie who wore a blue dress with light blue stripes and flat shoes helped Kayla with her make-up while Casey in a red tux with light red stripes, Nick in a red tux with light red stripes on the pants and sleaves, and Vida in a pink dress with flat shoes watched.

"So are you excited about tonight?" Serena asked Kayla, Nick, Casey, Vida, Maddie, and Lily. All of them said yes of course. "I just hope Victor Brown doesn't ruin the night for everybody." said Kayla after Lily helped her with her lipstick. "There perfect." said Lily as Maddie agreed with her. "Almost." said Kayla as she took a necklace off of her dresser and put it on. "What is that?" Kath asked.

"Back when C.P.'s parents were kids they had these crests with their symbol on it so on my 14th birthday C.P. gave me this necklace and showed me his. His has the flame symbol on it while mine is the symbol of the wind." said Kayla proudly as she showed the necklace to her friends. "Wow, he made that?" Amy asked. "Yep, it was also the day he told me he liked me." said Kayla as she blushed.

"Liked you liked you?" Mina asked. Kayla giggled and nodded. "As soon as he walked me home he kissed me on the hand and told me that he like me more than a friend." said Kayla happily. "I still do." said C.P. who wore a yellow tux as he walked into the room. "The others are in the living room and decided that I would be the one to get you girls." said C.P.

The girls then left the room and arrived into the living room to find Darien in a black tux, Greg in a ice blue tux, Chad in a dark red tux, Ken in a forest green tux, Andrew in a orange tux, Fiore in a white tux with rainbow colored cuffs, Matt in a dark blue tux, Tai in a light orange tux, Xander in a green tux, R.J. in a purple tux, Chip in a dark yellow tux, Leanbow in a dark red tux, Udonna in a white dress and flat shoes, Marcus in a red tux, Daggeron in a golden tux, Theo in a blue tux with white stripes on the pants, and Dom in a white tux. "Wow, you all look great." said Serena. "You girls look great too." said Darien as the inner knights, Leanbow, Daggeron, Xander, Theo, Chip, R.J., Dom, Tai, Matt, Marcus and Thomas agreed with him as the inner girls, Lily, Udonna, Nick, Vida, Maddie, and Casey agreed with Serena.

So everyone left the Damon Household and arrived at the dance ready to dance the night away unaware that the dance would be interupted by some uninvited guests. When they entered the gym the gang noticed Victor Brown was wearing a brown tux and holding a sign that said men should marry women and women should marry men and marched around the gym making sure everyone saw it. When he saw the gang he glared at them and kept marching.

"I knew he'd try something." Kayla told Marcus. "Don't let him ruin your night Kayla. Just let what he says enter one ear and out the other." said Marcus as he grabbed Thomas for a dance causing Kayla to smile. "May I have this dance my princess?" C.P. asked. "Why yes you may my knight." said Kayla as she and C.P. begain to dance. Kayla smiled as she listened to the song playing it was one of her favorites. The band playing was Teenage Wolves which was Matt's band.

Teenage Wolves: I'm gonna cast a spell on you  
>You're gonna do what I want you to<br>Mix it up here in my little bowl  
>Say a few words and you'll lose control<p>

I'm a Hex Girl  
>And I'm gonna put a spell on you<br>I'm gonna put a spell on you  
>I'm a Hex Girl<br>And I'm gonna put a spell on you  
>Put a spell on you<p>

You'll feel the fog as I cloud your mind  
>You'll get dizzy when I make the sign<br>You'll wake up in the dead of night  
>Missing me when I'm out of sight<p>

I'm a Hex Girl  
>And I'm gonna put a spell on you<br>I'm gonna put a spell on you  
>I'm a Hex Girl<br>And I'm gonna put a spell on you  
>Oh yeah<p>

With this little cobweb potion  
>You'll fall into dark devotion<br>If you ever lose affection  
>I can change your whole direction<p>

I'm a Hex Girl  
>And I'm gonna put a spell on you<br>I'm gonna put a spell on you  
>I'm a Hex Girl<br>And I'm gonna put a spell on you  
>We're gonna put a spell on all of you<p> 


	11. IceDevimon meets his match

When the song ended everyone clapped except for Victor Brown. "Thanks, our next song will actually be sung by my son's girlfriend Kayla Damon! The song is called Sally's song and then she will help us sing This is Halloween, which are two very good songs a friend of my son's taught us !" yelled Matt causing Kayla to glare at C.P. "Come on Kayla, it's won't be that bad." said Tai as he took her to the stage. Kayla took a deep breath and walked onto the stage.

Kayla: I sense there's something in the wind  
>That feels like tragedy's at hand<br>And though I'd like to stand by him  
>Can't shake this feeling that I have<br>The worst is just around the bend

And does he notice my feelings for him?  
>And will he see how much he means to me?<br>I think it's not to be

What will become of my dear friend?  
>Where will his actions lead us then?<br>Although I'd like to join the crowd  
>In their enthusiastic cloud<br>Try as I may, it doesn't last

And will we ever end up together?  
>no, I think not, it's never to become<br>For I am not the one."

Before everyone could clap as the song ended the doors to the gym were burst open. It was Necrolai, Koragg, Camille, IceDevimon, and a bunch of rinshi, hidiacs, and styxoids. "Finally you little scouts, knights, and rangers will pay!" said IceDevimon as he looked around. Meanwhile Kayla, Matt, and Tai had jumped off the stage before anyone could see them and hid under a table where the other scouts, knights, rangers, Thomas and Marcus were. "What are we going to do?" Serena asked.

"What we need is a distraction, C.P. and I will go on the stage and distract them while you all sneak to the bathroom and change. When you guys come back, we'll sneak off and change as well." said Kayla. "Be carefull." said Thomas, Tai, Marcus, Matt, Nick, and Casey as they hugged C.P. and Kayla. Even the other scouts and knights were worried. "We'll be fine." said Kayla as she and C.P. snuck away from their hiding place and onto the stage and began to sing.

Kayla: We should have known not to believe  
>And things would not have turned so bad<p>

C.P.: It's true his plan was to deceive  
>But that should not make you so sad<p>

Kayla: But danger waits at every turn

C.P.: And I am ready  
>To set things right here<p>

Kayla: How can you say that you will be okay?  
>And come back another day?<p>

What will become of our dear school?  
>Now that we've let our leader down<p>

C.P.: You know, dear Kayla, that's not true  
>We can take this school back, me and you<p>

Kayla: There's so much danger yet to face

C.P.: But I'm not worried, now let's hurry.

C.P. and Kayla: Now we must stop  
>That evil Devi's scheme<br>And save our Halloween

Kayla: We should have known not to believe  
>And things would not have turned so bad<p>

C.P.: It's true his plan was to deceive  
>But that should not make you so sad<p>

Kayla: But danger waits at every turn

C.P.: And I am ready  
>To set things right here<p>

Kayla: How can you say that you will be okay?  
>And come back another day?<p>

What will become of our dear school?  
>Now that we've let our leader down<p>

C.P.: You know, dear Kayla, that's not true  
>We can take this school back, me and you<p>

Kayla: There's so much danger yet to face

C.P.: But I'm not worried, back home I hurried

Kayla: You surely will  
>Now we all count on Sailor Moon<br>To see this trouble through

We should have known not to believe  
>And things would not have turned so bad<p>

C.P.: It's true his plan was to deceive  
>But that should not make you so sad<p>

Kayla: But danger waits at every turn

C.P.: And I am ready  
>To set things right here<p>

Kayla: How can you say that you will be okay?  
>And come back another day?<p>

What will become of our dear school?  
>Now that we've let our leader down<p>

C.P.: You know, dear Kayla, that's not true  
>We can take this school back, me and you<p>

Kayla: There's so much danger yet to face

C.P.: But I'm not worried, now let's hurry

C.P. and Kayla: If we work hard  
>We'll overcome our shame<br>And beat him at his game."

IceDevimon growled and was about to attack them when he was stopped by Tuxedo Mask. "How dare you ruin this dance, I am Sailor Moon and on behalf of the moon..." said Sailor Moon as Kayla and C.P. snuck away to change.

"I am Sailor Mercury on behalf of Mercury,..." said Sailor Mercury.

"I am Sailor Mars and on behalf of Mars,..." said Sailor Mars.

"I am Sailor Jupiter and on behalf of Jupiter,..."said Sailor Jupiter.

"I am Sailor Venus and on behalf of Venus,..." said Sailor Venus.

"I am Sailor Rainbow and on behalf of Rainbow,..." said Sailor Rainbow.

"I am Sailor Sun and on behalf of the Sun, ..." said Sailor Sun.

"We'll punish you!" yelled the scouts.

"They're right, I am Tuxedo Mask and you will pay." said Tuxedo Mask.

"From the ice ages of Mercury! Mercury Knight!" yelled Mercury Knight.

"With the flames of Mars! Mars Knight!" yelled Mars Knight.

"With lightning from Jupiter! Jupiter Knight!" yelled Jupiter Knight.

"With love from Venus, Venus Knight!" yelled Venus Knight.

"With the power of the Sun! Sun Knight!" yelled Sun Knight.

"Flurry of Snow, White Mystic Ranger!" yelled Udonna.

"Burning heart of fire, Wolf Warrior defender of truth!" yelled Leanbow.

"Power of the Sun, Solaris Knight!" yelled Daggeron.

"Forcefull as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger!" said Nick.

"Fast as Lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger!" said Chip.

"Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger!" said Maddie

"Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger!" said Xander.

"Everchanging as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!" said Vida.

"With the strength of a tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!" yelled Casey.

"With the speed of a cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!" yelled Lily.

"With the stealth of a jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!" yelled Theo.

"With the courage of a wolf! Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!" yelled R.J.

"With the power of the rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!" yelled Dom.

Soon the fight was on. Necorlai faught Vida. Koragg faught Leanbow, Camille and Lily faught while the other rangers, scouts, and knights faught the rinshi, hidiacs, and styxoids. Even Thomas, Marcus, Matt, and Tai had their digimon fighting. IceDevimon turned his attention to Sailor Sun and Sun Knight.

"Warrior of the Wind, say you will marry me and I will end this foolish fighting." said the evil digimon. "I will tell you what I told the last dodos who wanted to marry me. I will only marry my true love and that ain't you." said Sailor Sun. "Fine, then you leave me no choice." said IceDevimon as he tried to freeze Sailor Sun and Sun Knight who dodged. "Solar Blast Attack!" yelled Sailor Sun as she attacked the evil digimon. But the attack didn't even faze him. "Sailor Sun why don't we attack him together?" Sun Knight asked as he took out his bow and arrow. Sailor Sun nodded.

"Solar Blast.." yelled Sailor Sun.

"Solar Arrow.." yelled Sun Knight.

"Attack!"

"Strike!" yelled Sailor Sun and Sun Knight as they attacked IceDevimon at the same time. But the attacks didn't work. "Sun Knight, I think we need to do what we did last time." said Sailor Sun as she dodged another one of IceDevimon's attacks. Sun Knight nodded as he took out his digivice as Sailor Sun did the same.

"Exacute Anicent Beast Spirit Evolution!" yelled Kayla and C.P. (who had gotten his anicent beast spirit after Camille had tried to hurt Kayla, Aurora, and Charlie.)

"Ancient Kazemon!" yelled Ancient Kazemon.

"Ancient Greymon!" yelled Ancient Greymon.

"It is time for you to parish, I am Ancient Kazemon, the ancient spirit of the Wind and you IceDevimon shall..." said Ancient Kazemon.

"I am Ancient Greymon, mate of Ancient Kazemon and the ancient spirit of the Flame and you IceDevimon shall..." said Ancient Greymon.

"parish." said Ancient Kazemon and Ancient Greymon at the same time as they glared at IceDevimon. "I'd love to see you try." said the evil digimon. "Rainbow Symphony!" yelled Ancient Kazemon as she attacked IceDevimon. The attack actually worked causing Ancient Kazemon to smile. "Gaia Tornado!" yelled Ancient Greymon as blew IceDevimon all the way across the room. "Rainbow Symphony!" yelled Ancient Kazemon as she attacked IceDevimon again. He didn't have time to dodge as he was turned back into data and was scaned. Afterwords Ancient Kazemon looked around and noticed that Camille, Necrolai, Koragg, the hidiacs, styxoids, and the rinshi had disappeared and the gym was a mess. "Mystic Force Rangers, can you fix everything?" Ancient Kazemon asked Leanbow who nodded and the Mystic Force Rangers fixed the whole gym. Afterwords they, the scouts, knights, and the ancient digimon disappeared and Serena, Darien and their friends reappeared. "Wow, what a night, I believe my band and I plus Kayla owns you all one more song and none of Bala's evil plans are going to stop us." said Matt as he and is band returned to the stage along with Kayla.

Matt: Boys and girls of every age  
>Wouldn't you like to see something strange?<p>

Tai who had joined his husband on the stage:Come with us and you will see  
>This, our town of Halloween<p>

Band: This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Pumpkins scream in the dead of night<p>

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
>Trick or treat till the neighbor's gonna die of fright<br>It's our town, everybody scream  
>In this town of Halloween <p>

C.P. who had joined his parents and Kayla on the stage: I am the one hiding under your bed  
>Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red<p>

Matt: I am the one hiding under your stairs  
>Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair<p>

Band: This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<p>

In this town we call home  
>Everyone hail to the pumpkin song<p>

Tai: In this town, don't we love it now?  
>Everybody's waiting for the next surprise<p>

Band: 'Round that corner, man, hiding in the trash can  
>Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll -<p>

C.P.: Scream!

Matt: This Is Halloween

Red and black

Tai: And slimy green

Band: Aren't you scared?

C.P.: Well, that's just fine  
>Say it once, say it twice<br>Take a chance and roll the dice  
>Ride with the moon in the dead of night<p>

Band: Everybody scream, everybody scream

In our town of Halloween 

Thomas who had joined the others on stage: I am the clown with the tear-away face  
>Here in a flash and gone without a trace<p>

Kayla: I am the "who" when you call "Who's there?"  
>I am the wind blowing through your hair <p>

Tai: I am the shadow on the moon at night  
>Filling your dreams to the brim with fright<p>

Band: This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<br>Halloween! Halloween!

Tai and Matt: Tender lumplings everywhere  
>Life's no fun without a good scare <p>

Thomas: That's our job, but we're not mean  
>In our town of Halloween<p>

In this town we call home

Tai: Don't we love it now?

Everyone on stage: Everyone's waiting for the next surprise

Kath who had walked onto the stage and began to sing: Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
>And scream like a banshee<br>Make you jump out of your skin  
>This is Halloween, everybody scream<br>Won't ya please make way for a very special guy

Our man Jack is king of the pumpkin patch  
>Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now<p>

Everyone on stage: This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<p>

Kath: In this town we call home  
>Everyone hail to the pumpkin song<p>

Everyone on stage: La (la, la, la, la), la (la, la, la, la)  
>La (Halloween), la, la (Halloween)<br>La (la, la, la, la), la (la, la, la, la)  
>La (Halloween), la, la (Halloween)<br>La (la, la, la, la), la (la, la, la, la)  
>La (Halloween), la, la (Halloween)<br>La (la, la, la, la), la, la (la, la, la, la)  
>La (la, la, la, la), wheee<p> 


	12. Kath Skellington and the return of Oogie

+The Neitherlands+

Jack Skellington the pumpkin king, his wife Sally, and their adopted daughter Shock ran as fast as they could out of Halloweentown and into the Human World looking for Kath Skellington, the Pumpkin Princess and her friends. As they walked into the town they ended up scaring everyone. "Oh Jack we need to find her." said Sally as she looked at Jack sadly. "Don't worry Sally, according to Kath's last letter we should find her at Crossroads High School." said Jack.

+With the scouts+

Kath was worried. She kept having this bad feeling all day and didn't know why. "Hey Kath, you okay?" Kayla asked as she tapped Kath on the shoulder. "Huh, oh I'm fine, just spacing out I guess." said Kath as she tried to contentrate on what Alex was writing on the board. Unfortunately the lesson was interupted by Dr. M who had run into the classroom screaming about a skellington, a ragdoll, and a witch. The inners looked at Alex who had nodded and while Dr. M was freaking out, ran out of the classroom and into the hall with the inners and was shocked.

Standing right in the middle of the hall was a skellington, a ragdoll, and a witch. Kath's eyes widen as she ran over to the skellington and hugged. "Kath?" Fiore asked. Kath smiled as she let go of the skellington and hugged the ragdoll and the witch. "Everyone I would like you to meet my parents Jack Skellington the king of Halloween Town, my mother Sally Skellington the queen of Halloween Town, my sister Shock, the princess of Halloween Town and the second in line to be queen of Halloween Town and I can explain more at Kayla's house at a full scout and ranger meeting." said Kath as she opened her communcator.

It didn't take long for the inners, rangers, outers, or the D.A.T.S to arrive at the Damon Household or for Kath to intoduce everyone. As soon as everyone sat down in the living room Kath took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her skin turned pure white with stitches everywhere, even on her face. Her school uniform turned into a black top with a patchwork skirt and black shoes and then she opened her eyes and looked at her friends and boyfriend. "My real name is Kath Skellington, Princess of Halloween Town and the next Pumpkin Queen, I am half ragdoll and half skellington." said Kath. "What's Halloween Town?" Serena asked. Kath looked at her dad who nodded and stood up.

Jack: T' was a long time ago

Longer now than it seems

in a place prehaps you've seen in your dreams

For the story you are about to be told took place in the Holiday Worlds of old

Now, you've probably wondered where holidays come from.

If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun." said Jack as he explained what Halloween Town was, how he met Sally, how he tried to take over Christmas, how he saved Santa and Sally from Oogie Boogie and defeated him, how they kissed on top of Spiral Hill, and how they adopted Shock.

"Now I am afraid Oogie Boogie is back thanks to Lock and Barrel. Oogie has taken over Halloween Town and is controling everyone with his mind-controling bugs everyone including Dr. Finkelstein, his wife, and the mayor. The bugs didn't work on me, Sally, Zero, and Shock so we ran out of Halloween Town and came here look for you and your friends Kath, hoping you all can help me, Sally, and Shock stop Oogie Boogie once and for all." said Jack as he looked at Kath.

Kath then looked at her friends and boyfriend worringly. Serena smiled as she looked at Jack. "Of course we'll help you. I have a feeling Bala our enemy has brought your enemy Oogie Boogie back to life with the help of Lock and Barrel and that she must know that Kath is the Pumpkin Princess." said Serena. Jack, Sally, and Shock nodded. They remembered what Kath had told them about her new enemys and being Sailor Rainbow and meeting Fiore.

Soon the scouts, knights, minis, Alex, Peter, the older triplets, power rangers, D.A.T.S. team, Jack, and Shock were walking to the neitherlands and towards the holiday trees. Sally was staying behind to take care of the baby triplets at D.A.T.S. As they walked past the other holiday trees Jack walked over to Fiore and pulled him to the side. "Fiore, if you brake Kath's heart, I will destory you." growled Jack.

"Mr. Skellington, I love Kath with all my heart and I will never brake her heart." Fiore told Jack. Jack smiled and patted Fiore on the back. "Good man and you can call me Jack and my wife, Sally." said Jack. Soon the group arrived at the halloween tree. Jack smiled as he turned around and looked at everyone. "All you have to do is jump into the tree and you will be in Halloween Town." said Jack as the gang nodded. Kath, Shock, and Flora already knew what to do but the others did not.

As soon as Jack opened the door he jumped in followed by the others. As the last person jumped into the tree the pumpkin shaped door closed on it's own. Soon everyone landed and look around. "This place sure does feel spooky." said Serena as she shivered. "Thank you." said Jack as he looked around. "Hurry everyone we must get to my home before we are spotted." said Jack as he took off running followed by Shock and the gang.

Soon they arrived at the Skellington Home with no problems. The scouts, Alex, Peter, D.A.T.S. team, knights, and rangers were in aww as they ran inside. The inside looked like something from a fairy tail, a spooky fairy tail but a fairy tail all the same. "Well, make your selves at home." said Jack as he walked into the living room and sat down trying to think about some way to save his home, friends, and Sally's parents from Oogie Boogie and Bala.

Kath and Shock were also worried. Shock knew first hand how dangerous Oogie Boogie could be and Kath was worried for her grandparents and friends in Halloween Town. She knew her friends and boyfriend would be able to help her parents and sister but what if it wasn't enough. Kath sighed sadly as she looked out the window in the living room.

Fiore walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't worry Kath, we'll help your father and sister set things right, I promise." said Fiore. "Oh Fiore, there is no telling who else is working with that no good Oogie Boogie besides Lock and Barrel. How are we going to defeat them if we don't know what we are up against? Plus we don't know how to get rid of those mind controling bugs." said Kath. "We'll find away Kath, you'll see." said Fiore trying to act possitive for his girlfriend.

Shock watched her sister and Fiore and smiled. 'At least one of us has a true love.' thought Shock. 'Maybe one day I'll find my own.' Shock thought as she looked around at all the couples. That's when she saw Daggeron who had turned to look at her causing her to blush and turn away. There actions didn't go unnoticed by a certain scout of love or a certain skellington king. "Jack, do you have any idea on who to save first or how to get those mind control bugs off of your friends and family?" Amy asked.

"Well we could try to save Dr. Finklestein and his wife Jewel and I think if we attack the bugs then we can kill the insect and save the creature under it's control. It's not hard to find it. The bug sits right on top of the creature's head. I'm sure your attacks as a sailor scout, sailor knight, and power ranger can kill the bug." said Jack. "So we head to Grandpa Finkelstein then, cool." said Kath who was ready to fight along with Jack, Shock, the sailor scouts, sailor knights, Alex, Peter, the D.A.T.S. team, the minis and the power rangers. 'Soon Halloween Town will be saved.' thought Jack as he looked at all the determined faces.


	13. Save Dr Finklestein

It didn't take the gang long to arrive at Dr. Finklestein's lab to find the place crawling with robotic skellingtens who began to attack them.

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" yelled Sailor Moon

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" yelled Sailor Mercury

"Mars Flame Sniper!" yelled Sailor Mars

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" yelled Sailor Jupiter

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" yelled Sailor Venus

"Rainbow Arch Blast!" yelled Sailor Rainbow

"Solar Disc Attack!" yelled Sailor Sun

"Space Sword Blaster!" yelled Sailor Uranus

"Submarine Reflection!" yelled Sailor Neptune

"Dead Scream!" yelled Sailor Pluto as they attacked the Gizumon.

"Moon Tiara Magic!" yelled Sailor Mini Moon

"Mercury Bubbles Freeze!" yelled Sailor Mini Mercury

"Mars Fire Ignite!" yelled Sailor Mini Mars

"Supreme Thunder!" yelled Sailor Mini Jupiter

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" yelled Sailor Mini Venus

"Rainbow Rain Storm!" yelled Sailor Mini Rainbow

"Solar Flare Burst!" yelled Sailor Mini Sun

"Uranus World Shaking!" yelled Sailor Mini Uranus

"Neptune Deep Submerge!" yelled Sailor Mini Neptune

"Dead Scream!" yelled Sailor Mini Pluto

"Mercury Ice Staff!" yelled Mercury Knight and Mini Mercury Knight

"Mars Flame Axe!" yelled Mars Knight and Mini Mars Knight

"Jupiter Lightning Spear!" yelled Jupiter Knight and Mini Jupiter Knight.

"Venus Love-Me Daggers!" yelled Venus Knight and Mini Venus Knight.

"Rainbow Slash!" yelled Rainbow Knight.

"Pluto Time Hammer!" yelled Pluto Knight and Mini Pluto Knight.

"Saturn Silent Mace!" yelled Saturn Knight and Mini Saturn Knight.

"Solar Arrow Strike!" yelled Sun Knight.

"Solar Whip Srike!" yelled Mini Sun Knight

as they attacked the skellingtons.

"Mystic Force Fighters!" yelled the mystic force rangers as boxing mits appeared on their hands and they also attacked the skellingtons.

"Jungle Chucks!" yelled Casey and Garrett as they attacked the skellingtons.

"Jungle Bo!" yelled Lilly

and

"Jungle Tonfa!" yelled Theo as they attacked the skellingtons also.

R.J. and Tommy shot wolf beams at the skellingtons with their morphers while Dom faught them with the control daggor. "Solar Howlll!" howled Sun Wolf and Mini Sun Wolf as they attacked the skellingtons as well. "Light Beam!" yelled Light Knight and Mini Light Knight as they faught as well. "Dark Blast Attack!" yelled Shadow as he faught. "Light Howlll!" yelled Light Wolf as a white beam of light left his mouth and hit the skellingtons. "Mega Flame!" yelled GeoGreymon as he attacked. "Spiral Blow!" yelled Gaogamon as he attacked as well. "Sunshine Beam!" yelled Sunflowmon

and

Spiral Claw!" yelled Falcomon as they attacked as well. "Blast Laser!" yelled Aquilamon as he attacked as well. Soon the evil skellingtons were defeated and the group made their way into Dr. Finkelstein's lab. "Ah Jack and Shock you have returned and brought some friends, all the more to see your demise." said Dr. Finklestein as he pressed a button and a bunch of skellingtons with saws appeared and then he began to sing.

Dr. Finkelstein: This town has changed, my boy  
>Since you've been away!<br>Without a Pumpkin King  
>It's Oogie Boogie's way!<p>

Jack: Doctor, please!  
>Oh, can't you see you're wrong?<p>

Dr. Finkelstein: You were the king  
>But now you're nothing but prey!<br>Oogie Boogie is back  
>And he's planning to stay! <p>

Jack:It's a crazy web you're weaving!  
>Oogie Boogie will soon be leaving!<p>

Doctor, please!  
>It's not too late! <p>

Dr. Finkelstein:All my machines will seal your fate!

My lasers will slice you!  
>My knives will cut deep!<br>And when it's all over  
>Sally, she will weep!<p>

The days of your good natured  
>Mayhem are through!<br>I'll tear up this town!  
>And I'm starting with you!<p>

Well, now, my boy  
>It seems you've lost your crown!<br>In a few mere moments  
>You'll be six feet in the ground!<p>

Jack: Stop at once!  
>Can't you see this is absurd? <p>

Dr. Finkelstein: No more tricks!  
>Your friends are now your foes!<br>And now this dance is  
>Nearing its close <p>

Jack: All these people that you're hurting  
>Oh, good doctor, it's disconcerting<p>

Doctor, please!  
>Your thinking is all wrong!<p>

Dr. Finkelstein: In a moment finally you'll be gone!

Jack: Your intentions are evil!  
>Your thoughts are all bad!<br>The thing that you work for  
>Is no more than a cad!<p>

When finally I get that  
>Foul bug off of you<br>You'll see no more foe  
>But a friend that is true!<p>

Dr. Finkelstein: This town has changed, my boy  
>Since you've been away!<br>Without a Pumpkin King  
>It's Oogie Boogie's way! <p>

Jack: Doctor, please!  
>Oh, can't you see you're wrong?<p>

Dr. Finkelstein: You were the king  
>But now you're nothing but prey!<br>Oogie Boogie is back  
>And he's planning to stay!<p>

Jack: It's a crazy web you're weaving!  
>Oogie Boogie will soon be leaving!<p>

Doctor, please!  
>It's not too late! <p>

Dr. Finkelstein: All my machines will seal your fate!

My lasers will slice you!  
>My knives will cut deep!<br>And when it's all over  
>Sally, she will weep!<p>

The days of your good natured  
>Mayhem are through!<br>I'll tear up this town!  
>And I'm starting with you!<p>

Well, now, my boy  
>It seems you've lost your crown!<br>In a few mere moments  
>You'll be six feet in the ground!<p>

Jack: Stop at once!  
>Can't you see this is absurd? <p>

Dr. Finkelstein: No more tricks!  
>Your friends are now your foes!<br>And now this dance is  
>Nearing its close<p>

Jack: All these people that you're hurting  
>Oh, good doctor, it's disconcerting<p>

Doctor, please!  
>Your thinking is all wrong!<p>

Ψ Dr. Finkelstein Ψ

In a moment finally you'll be gone!

My blades are now spinning!  
>My creations are large!<br>When they move towards you  
>There's no question who's in charge!<p>

If by some chance  
>You survive the attack<br>There'll be many more  
>You'd better watch your back!<p>

This town has changed, my boy  
>Since you've been away!<br>Without a Pumpkin King  
>It's Oogie Boogie's way!<p>

Jack: Doctor, please!  
>Oh, can't you see you're wrong? <p>

Dr. Finkelstein: You were the king  
>But now you're nothing but prey!<br>Oogie Boogie is back  
>And he's planning to stay!<p>

Jack: It's a crazy web you're weaving!  
>Oogie Boogie will soon be leaving!<p>

Doctor, please!  
>It's not too late! <p>

Dr. Finkelstein: All my machines will seal your fate!

My lasers will slice you!  
>My knives will cut deep!<br>And when it's all over  
>Sally, she will weep!<p>

The days of your good natured  
>Mayhem are through!<br>I'll tear up this town!  
>And I'm starting with you!<p>

Well, now, my boy  
>It seems you've lost your crown!<br>In a few mere moments  
>You'll be six feet in the ground!<p>

Jack: Stop at once!  
>Can't you see this is absurd?<p>

Dr. Finkelstein: No more tricks!  
>Your friends are now your foes!<br>And now this dance is  
>Nearing its close<p>

Jack: All these people that you're hurting  
>Oh, good doctor, it's disconcerting<p>

Doctor, please!  
>Your thinking is all wrong!<p>

Dr. Finkelstein: In a moment finally you'll be gone!

Jack: You shoot and attack me  
>It rolls off my back!<br>I'm not your enemy  
>I'm the Pumpkin King, Jack!<p>

When this is all over  
>Good friends we will be!<br>You'll praise Oogie no more!  
>You can take that from me!"<p>

As Jack distracted Dr. Finklestein and the gang faught off the skellingtons Sailor Rainbow blasted the evil bug off of her grandfather's head. "Jack? Shock? what is going on and who are your friends?" Dr. Finklestein asked as he looked around and rubbed his head. Jack smiled as he introduced everyone and told Dr. Finklestein what he planed to do. "Well then dear boy you will need this." said Dr. Finklestein as he handed Jack a box from his work table. Inside was a watch with a pumpkin on it.

"Three days before the fall of the Silver Mil. Queen Serenity traveled here and gave this to your father and told him to give it to his first born son. When your father was killed by Oogie Boogie your mother before she died gave it to me to give to you when the daughter of Queen Serenity arrived here. Now I give it to you Jack, you are to become the Halloween Knight. You must protect Princess Serenity and her allies as well as my daughter and your children. I fear Oogie Boogie has teamed up with Bala and has traveled to the Human World. Also I want you to give this to Sally." said Dr. Finklestein as he handed Jack another box. Inside this one was a transformation rod much like the ones the inner scouts use but it had a pumpkin with a sewing needle in the middle of it.

"Queen Serenity also gave me the pen to give to my first born daughter if I had any. Now I am giving it to you to give to Sally. Both of you must protect Princess Serenity and her allies as well as your family from Oogie Boogie and Bala. There is one more thing you must know. Queen Serenity and her court have been reborn as well. You have already found Queen Tohma and King Masaru of the Sun Kingdom and King Basil and Queen Dawson of Earth. Now you must find the former Kings and Queens of the planets in order to stop Bala and Oogie Boogie before it is too late. Jack in order for you to transform you must raise your fist in the air and say Halloween Knight Power and for Sally to transform she must say Halloween Town Power and raise the rod into the air. You will then be known as the Halloween Knight and Sally will be known as Sailor Halloween." said Dr. Finklestein. "Thank you doctor." said Jack as he held the two boxs.


	14. Halloweentown is saved

+D.A.T.S.+

Sally was worried. She was afraid something bad had happened to Jack and the others so after she layed the baby triplets down for a nap she paced around the office. "Miss. Sally, everyone will be fine. They will save Halloween Town and return here safe and sound." said Kudamon as he watched Sally from around Commander Sampson's neck. "I hope you are right." said Sally. Then she fainted. "SALLY!" yelled Commander Sampson and Kudamon. Then Commander Sampson picked up the ragdoll and carried her to the Hospital Wing where he layed her on one of the beds and watched in aww as her skin turned pale peach and her stitchs disappeared. She was turning human.

Two hours later the gang ran into the Hospital Wing with an unconsious Jack in Fiore's arms and a worried Kath and Shock behind him. Then Fiore layed Jack on the bed next to Sally's and waited for the former skellington to awaken. Jack now had pale peach skin and white hair to his ears. According to Serena as soon as Jack stepped out of the Neitherlands he fainted. Luckly Kayla was able to grab the boxes Dr. Finklestein gave Jack before he dropped them.

Then Kath told Commander Sampson how they saved Halloween Town and what Dr. Finklestein told them. "What are we going to do?" Kath asked as she watched her unconsious newly human parents. 3 hours later Jack was the first one to wake up to Kath hugging him as she was asleep. "Kath sweety, you need to let me go now." said Jack gently. Kath's eyes opened quickly as she heard her father's voice. "Daddy, you're awake. Shock, wake up dad's awake!" said Kath happily. Shock wasn't the only one who woke up thanks to Kath's yelling so did Sally.

"Jack?" Sally asked as a happy Shock helped her sit up and Kath did the same with Jack. "Sally? What's happened?" Jack asked as he looked at Sally with green eyes and then his own hands. Only one thought ran through their heads. 'We're human.' thought Jack and Sally. "You and Sally are human until you transform and then Sally will be a ragdoll and you my sweet baby boy will be a skellington again." said a familiar voice to Jack.

Jack looked up and his eyes widen. Floating above them was an angel and not just any angel but his mother Lydia Skellington the former Queen of Halloween Town. She was the wife of B.J. Skellington and a skellington as well. One day Oogie Boogie came to Halloween Town and wanted to take over. But B.J. the king at the time would not let him and stopped him, so Oogie Boogie killed B.J. who with his last breath locked Oogie Boogie underneath Halloween Town.

But Oogie had the last laugh and before he was locked away killed Lydia as well leaving a 14 year old Jack an ophan and the new king of Halloween Town. "Mom." whispered Jack. Lydia smiled softly. "Jack, you and Sally must team up with Princess Serenity and her court on their mission. Defeat Oogie Boogie and Bala and save all the worlds. Your father and I are very proud of the man you have grown up to be. Even if you have made some mistakes like trying to take over christmas. I am also glad you have found a new family with Sally, Kath, and Shock. I must go but remember I am very proud of you." said Lydia as she disappeared leaving Jack in tears.

Soon Jack, Sally, Shock, and Kath left the Hospital Wing and arrived at Cherry Hill Temple for a scout and ranger meeting where Jack explained what happened in the Hospital Wing and his family's history with Oogie Boogie leaving the girls of the group plus Charlie, Nick, Casey, Michelle, and Aqua in tears. "We will stop him and find Queen Serenity and her court." said Serena. "First things first, we have to get Sherlock and John and tell them what has happened so far. Darien, Kayla, C.P., Rini, Jack, and Nick will have to go to England and bring them back here before Bala finds out who they are." said Serena.

+England, Police Station+

Two days later Kayla, Darien, C.P., Rini, Jack, and Nick were waiting for Sherlock and John to arrive when one of the cops walked over to them. Her name was Sergeant Donovan and she hated Sherlock and John. "So the freak finally found his son. I bet you're a freak just like him. Great, there's two of them in the world." said Sergeant Donovan right in Darien's face who was trying to ignore the woman. Rini however who about to say something to the Sergeant when Sherlock and John walked right into the building. They were in England helping Lestrade one last time. "Darien, Rini, C.P. and Kayla? What are you four doing here and who are your friends?" John asked while Sherlock was shooing Donovan away from his son and his friends.

"Something is happening back home and we need your and mom's help. The guy in red is Nick Damon, Kayla's brother while the guy in black is Jack O'Reilly, Kath's dad." said Darien as he looked at Sherlock and John. "Of course we'll help. Everything here is wrapped up and things are dull again." said Sherlock causing Darien, John, Kayla, C.P., and Rini to roll their eyes.

+Cherry Hill Temple, Tokyo, Japan+

Two days later Kayla, Darien, C.P., Rini, Jack, Nick, Sherlock and John returned to Japan and Sherlock and John were updated on everything that happened when they were in England. "So let me get this straight. We have to find Queen Serenity and her court before Bala and a sack full of bugs named Oogie Boogie who has already killed two people and has tried to kill two more people, does. Plus there is another scout who use to be a ragdoll and is also Kath's mom and another knight who use to be a skellington and is also Kath's dad." said Sherlock.

"Also Jack, Sally, Shock who is a witch and Kath come from a world where the creatures of the night are real." said Sherlock. "That's right." said Sally as she smiled. "Luna, do you remember the names of the people in Queen Serenity's court?" John asked. "Of course, there was Queen Serenity and her husband King Kallen of the Moon Kingdom. Then there was Queen Tohma who was Queen Serenity's brother and King Masaru of the Sun Kingdom. Then there was Queen Saeko of the Mercury Kingdom, King Kenji and Queen Daisuke of Mars, King Kato and Queen Jian of Jupiter, King Andros of KO-35 and Venus and Queen Zhane of Venus, and King Jack and Queen Sally of Rainbow. When they died they were sent to Halloween Town to be reborn instead of Earth. The outers helped from time to time but unlike Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru, they were never truly apart of Queen Serenity's court." said Luna.

"There is more, King Andros and Queen Zhane never died during the Silver Mil. they were on King Andros' home planet of KO-35 helping fight a war. There is no telling where they are now." said Artemis. 'Mina's parents will have to tell her the truth.' thought the white cat.

"What happened to Zordon, maybe he can help us find Queen Serenity and her court?" Kayla asked. "Andros was forced to kill Zordon who was inside a energy tube in order to save KO-35. Zordon was the one who told Andros to smash the tube." said a familiar voice. Everyone turned around and saw a young man with blond hair. Next to him was a young man with brown and blond hair. "Mom? Dad? What are you guys doing here and how do you know about the Silver Mil.?" Mina asked the two men.

"Because we were there. We never died after the fall Zhane was hurt badly so I put us both into Cryotubes. I woke up early because Earth need the red in space ranger. Then Zhane woke up a little while later. After Earth was saved and Zordon's death you were reborn and we knew one day the king, queen, and princess of Venus would be needed once again to protect Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity." said Andros. Then he introduced himself and Zhane to the new rangers, the rest of the scouts, knights, minis, Jack, Sally, D.A.T.S. team, Peter, Alex, and Shock. "Do you even have your powers?" Mina asked. Andros and Zhane nodded as Andros opened his morpher. "Let's Rocket!" yelled Andros and Zhane as they transformed into the red and silver In Space Rangers!


	15. Let's Rocket and A Moon Queen is reborn

"How come you never told me who I was before Artemis came?" Mina asked Andros and Zhane. "We didn't tell you because Sailor V or Sailor Venus wasn't needed yet." said Andros as he and Zhane powered down and sat down next to Thomas and Marcus. "How are we going to find them?" Kayla asked. "Well so far King Masaru and King Tohma are Kayla's modern parents Marcus and Thomas, Dawson and I were reborn as Sherlock and John, Jack and Sally were also reborn as themselves so it's only elementary that Queen Serenity and the rest of her court were reborn as the modern day parents of the scouts." said Sherlock causing Raye to pale and run out of the room and Chad to follow her causing Raven and Yuii to worry for them.

+With Raye and Chad+

"Raye!, Raye!, Raye! wait up!" yelled Chad as he followed Raye out of the room and into the room that held the Sacred Fire. Raye knelt down and looked into the fire.

Raye: I am Flame

Flame is light

I am fire

fire is sight

I am flame

flame is light

I am fire

fire is sight

Flame, fire, sight

flame, fire, sight,

flame, fire, sight."

Two images appeared in the flame. On the right was Ken Ichijouji and on the left was Davis Motomiya-Ichijouji, Raye's eyes widen as did Chad's. "Arn't those two friends of C.P.'s parents?" Chad asked Raye who nodded. "Ken and Davis are my parents." said Raye in shock.

+Unknown+

"Camille, Necrolai, you two are to take the rinshi and find and destory Irene and Ken Tuskino." said Bala told them. They both nodded and knew better to as questions so they disappeared. "Oogie Boogie, Koragg, I want the two of you to take the robotic skellingtons, go to the future and destory the future versions of the sailor twits and their allies. They will be weaker there then they are here. I also want you to bring the villian Grumm to this timeline. He will be my husband and ally against the rangers of this time. Dai-shi has agreed to go with you so you better not fail." Bala told them as Dai-Shi appeared and the three disappeared using a stolen time key.

+Future+

Sailor Sun ran as fast as she could to the Time Doors followed by the SPD rangers. "Sky, Jack, Bridge, Syd, Z, listen closely after you arrive in the past you must go to Cherry Hill Temple and hand my past self this." said Sailor Sun as she took off her necklace and put it around Sky's neck. "But mom, we can't just leave you here." said Sky. "Sky, you have to. Your father and I love you very much and your birth parents would be proud of you as well now go and defeat Bala in the past." said Sailor Sun as Bridge dragged his boyfriend through the Time Doors and into the past.

+Present+

"Stay a way from them!" yelled Sailor Moon as she faught Camille who tried to hurt her parents. The scouts, knights, minis, Light Knight, Sun Wolf and the rangers were at the Tuskino Household fighting off Camille, Necrolai, and a bunch of rinshi who tried to hurt Irene and Ken. Luna had run to them and used the Luna Mind Meld to return their memories of the Silver. Mil.

Necrolai laughed as she faught Sailor Sun. "And who is going to make us?" she laughed as she attacked Sailor Sun but the attack bounced off of a force field. "We are, the Space Patrol Delta power rangers and we come from the future to fight here and now, Red SPD Ranger!" yelled a another red ranger.

"Blue SPD Ranger!" yelled another blue ranger who was making the force field around Sailor Sun.

"Green SPD Ranger!" yelled another green ranger.

"Yellow SPD Ranger!" yelled another yellow ranger.

"Pink SPD Ranger!" yelled another pink ranger.

"SPD Power Rangers!" yelled the SPD rangers.

"More rangers to defeat!" laughed Necrolai as she tried to attack the SPD blue ranger but was stopped by a pure white shield being held by a man with black hair and blue eyes wearing a pure white tuxedo with the moon symbol on his forehead and on the tux. "The only ones defeated will be you and your allies Necrolai, I am King Kallen of the Moon Kingdom." said the man. "Dad?" Sailor Moon and Saturn Knight asked. "I have returned as well, I am Queen Serenity and on behalf of the moon you and your allies are punished!" said Queen Serenity as she walked over to King Kallen.

Necrolai growled and tried to attack Queen Serenity who dodged and attacked Necrolai. "Cosmic Moon Power!" yelled Queen Serenity as she destoryed Necrolai. Camille rolled her eyes and her and the rinshi that wasn't destoryed disappeared. "Mom? Dad? Is that really you?" Sailor Moon asked Queen Serenity and King Kallen. "It's us Serena." said Queen Serenity as she powered down revealing Irene Tuskino and King Kallen powered down revealing Ken Tuskino. "Wow." said Sailor Moon and Saturn Knight.

Soon everyone went inside and powered down. Aurora and Charlie smiled as they hugged the SPD blue ranger while Maggie and Motiki hugged the SPD green ranger. As soon as Aurora, Charlie, Maggie, and Motiki broke away the SPD rangers powered down. "Hi my name is Jack Landors, SPD red ranger." said Jack as he introduced himself to the others. "My name is Sky Tate-Ishida, SPD Blue ranger and the adopted son of Queen Kalenity and King Charles aka Kayla Damon and C.P. Ishida." said Sky. "My name is Bridge Aino, SPD green ranger and the future son of King Andros and Queen Zhane of KO-35 and Venus and Sky's boyfriend." said Bridge. "My name is Sydney Drew but I go by Syd, SPD Pink ranger." said Syd. "And my name is Elizabeth Delgodo but I go by Z and I am Jack's girlfriend." said Z.

Sky sighed sadly and took off the necklace he was wearing and handed it to Kayla causing her to gasp. "In the future Crystal Tokyo is in trouble. Koragg and Oogie Boogie has teamed up with our enemy Grumm and is causing all kinds of chaos. Mother sent us here and told us to help you defeat Bala. When Bala is defeated her forces will disappear." said Sky. Kayla nodded and handed him back the necklace. "Wear it. Make your mother proud." said Kayla. Sky nodded and put on the necklace.

"There is something else. Grumm has married Bala and has sent Mora to this time." said Syd. "Who's Mora?" Serena asked. "Mora is a little girl that draws monsters and brings them to life. Sometimes she is an adult named Morgana. I think she likes to being a child instead of an adult" said Z. "She sounds awful and not in a good way." said Kath. The SPD rangers nodded. "So next we have to find the former queen of Mercury." said John as the SPD Rangers were caught up to speed. "But first there is something you all must know each of us SPD rangers have a special power we can use when we are not in ranger mode. I can pass through soild objects and our morphers are used to judge a suspect. If they are found guilty they are put into a Containment Card and our morphers are always right." said Jack. "I can create force fields that I can use to protect someone or defeat an enemy." said Sky. "I can read auras if I take off my gloves." said Bridge. "Any metal I touch gets absorbed into my skin and it becomes the metal." said Syd. "And I can split myself." said Z as she split herself into 2 Zs and then became one again. "Wow." said the gang.

Later that night after figureing out where the SPD rangers would stay Kayla found Sky outside swinging on the porch swing. "What's wrong Sky?" Kayla asked as she sat down next to him. "Nothing." said Sky sadly. Kayla looked at Sky and began to sing.

Kayla: As you go through life you'll see

There is so much that we don't understand

And the only thing we know is things

don't always go the way we planned

But you'll see every day

that we'll never turn away

when it seems all your dreams come undone

we will stand by your side fill with hope and filled with pride

we are more then we are

we are one."

Sky as he looked at the sunset: If there's so much I must be

Can I still just be me the way I am?

Can I trust in my own heart

or am I just one part of some big plan."

Kayla: even those who are gone

are with us as we go on

your journey has only begun

tears of pain, tears of joy

one thing nothing can destory

is our pride, deep inside

we are one

we are one you and I

we are like the earth and sky

one family under the sun

All the wisdom to lead

All the courage that you need

you will find when you see

we are one."

"Sky, Bala will be defeated and the future will be safe." said Kayla as she hugged Sky and led him inside. "How can you be so sure?" Sky asked as they entered Kayla's bedroom and Sky layed down on a sleeping bag next to Bridge who was already asleep. "Because, you, Aurora, and Charlie are live and well and I fight with everything I have in order to get back to the three of you." said Kayla as she crawled into her bed and fell asleep. 'Oh Apollo, look after my friends and family past and future.' thought Sky as he fell asleep.


	16. Hospital Wing Blues and an engagement

R.J. was nervous, not only was he nevous but his wolf spirit was nervous too as he paced back and forth in the Damon kitchen early one morning. It was 24 hours since Necorlai's death, Queen Serenity and King Kallen returning and meeting the SPD Rangers. R.J. sighed as he took a black box out of his back pocket and opened it revealing a small ring with a red gem and a purple gem. R.J. sighed again, closed the box and put it back into his pocket.

"R.J., you're up awfully early." said Thomas as he yawned and walked into the kitchen with Gaomon right behind him. "Medatation in the morning tends to help me think." said R.J. as he stood up and began to help Thomas cook breakfast. "What are you thinking about, maybe Gaomon and I can help." said Thomas as Gaomon handed him the frying pan and whisk. "Well you see I want to ask Casey a question and the wolf and I don't know what he will say." said R.J. "Well what kind of question could make you and your wolf spirit so nervous?" Gaomon asked."Well I want to ask Casey to marry me." said R.J. Thomas smiled as did Gaomon. "R.J., I am sure Casey will say yes." said Thomas as Gaomon agreed with him. "You really think so?" R.J. asked. "You won't know until you ask him." said Gaomon. R.J. nodded. 

+Crossroads High School+

Dr. M smiled as he walked into Alex's classroom. "Good Morning everyone, I would like you to meet some new students: Jack Landors, Schuyler Damon who is Kayla, Alex, and Casey's cousin, Bridge Aino who is Mina's cousin, Elizabeth Delgado, Sydney Drew and Shock O'Reilly." said Dr. M as Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, Syd, and Shock walked into the room and took a seat in the desks behind the mystic force rangers. Dr. M nodded and left. The rest of the morning was quiet until lunch.

Kayla smiled as she saw R.J. sneak behind Casey and wrap his arms around Casey's waist causing him to jump. "R.J.!" yelled Casey. "Don't forget us." said Dom as he and Fran walked over to the group with pizza. "Great more freaks." said Victor as he noticed R.J. and Casey, and Bridge in Sky's lap eating lunch. "Leave us alone Victor." said Serena as C.P. held Kayla back, Xander held Nick back, Peter held Alex back, R.J. growled as he held Casey back and Bridge held Sky back.

"Listen jerk, leave us alone. You don't see us messing with you so don't go messing with us." said Z. "They're not right how can you stand that?" Victor asked. "The god of Love Zhane put them together for a reason and you should be wise not to ague with that." said Mina. "Haa, god of Love, how laughable. There is no such thing as gods and goddesses. Only little kids believe in that mess." said Victor as he walked away from the group laughing the whole time. Shock growled. " Since you don't believe in the gods I think I will like you better as a frog." whispered Shock as she turned Victor into a frog. Kath shook her head and picked up the frog who croaked. "You brought this upon your self." said Kath.

Soon the school day ended and as soon as the gang arrived at D.A.T.S. they found Queen Serenity, King Kallen, the Silver in Space ranger, the Red in Space ranger, Marcus, Thomas, Sailor Halloween, Halloween Knight, Tuxedo Mask, Venus Knight, the outers, the white Mystic Force Ranger, the wolf Mystic Force ranger, Daggeron, Sherlock and John fighting a bunch of hidiacs and the digimon were trying to fight off Camille and Koragg while Luna was doing the Luna Mind Meld to Amy's mom Sarah. "Guys we have to transform. Moon Crisis Power!" yelled Serena.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" yelled Amy.

"Mercury Knight Power!" yelled Greg.

"Mars Crystal Power!" yelled Raye.

"Mars Knight Power!" yelled Chad.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" yelled Lita.

"Jupiter Knight Power!" yelled Ken.

"Venus Crystal Power!" yelled Mina.

"Rainbow Crystal Power!" yelled Kath.

"Rainbow Knight Power!" yelled Fiore.

"Sun Crystal Power!" yelled Kayla.

"Sun Knight Power!" yelled C.P.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" yelled Nick, Vida, Xander, Maddie, and Chip.

"Lights Transform!" yelled Peter.

Alex growled as he wolfed out.

"SPD Emergency!" yelled Jack.L., Z, Sky, Syd, and Bridge.

"Rhino Morpher Initiate!" yelled Dom.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" yelled Casey, Theo, Lily, R.J., and Dom.

The inners, Mystic Force Rangers, Jungle Fury Rangers, SPD Rangers, Light Knight, Shock who had snaped her fingers and her halloween outfit appeared and Sun Wolf ran into battle. "Solar Blast Attack!" yelled Sailor Sun as she attacked Koragg who was fighting Gaogamon. "You want to challenge me? You are a female and I shall not fight someone who is weaker then me." said Koragg causing Sailor Sun to glare at him. "Who says I'm weak, Solar Blast Attack!" yelled Sailor Sun as she attacked Koragg again.

Koragg glared. "Fine." said Koragg as he took out his sword. Sailor Sun nodded. "Sun Sword!" yelled Sailor Sun as her father's sword appeared in her hands and her princess dress appeared. Everyone stopped fighting and watched in aww. Koragg charged right towards Kalenity who dodged. Then he tried to strike her with his sword but Kalenity blocked her attack with her own sword. Back and forth the swords clashed. Koragg wasn't going to give up and neither was Kalenity. Sun Knight, Sun King, Sun Queen, Queen Serenity, King Kallen, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Sun, Nick, Casey, Sky, Mini Sun Knight and Sunny watched worringly. As they faught Luna as able to return Susan Anderson's Silver Mil. memories causing her to transform into Mercury Queen, Queen Saeko who watched the battle as well as Luna. Soon it started to rain and the end of the battle was coming near. Koragg swung his sword and tried to take off Kalenity's head but didn't as she ducked and struck him in the heart turning him to dust. Kalenity smiled and fainted turning back into Kayla.

Two hours later Kayla woke up in the D.A.T.S. Hospital Wing with an angry Susan Anderson glaring at her. "Princess Kalenity Kayla Sarah Damon what in the planets were you thinking? You know unlike your father it takes all of your energy to use the Sun Sword and yet you used it any way. Now you will stay in this hospital wing for two days in order to get your energy back, do you hear me." said Susan as she looked Kayla straight in the eye. "Yes ma'am." groaned Kayla. 'Well it's a good thing and a bad thing she had her memories back. I forgot how Queen Saeko got when someone ended up in her hospital wing after doing something stupid like what I just did.' thought Kayla.

Soon everyone entered the room where Kayla was and R.J. took a deep breath and then sighed. He was so nervous. Kayla looked at R.J. and then cocked and eyebrow. She knew what he wanted to do because he had told her last night but he was too nervous to do anything so Kayla decided to help. "Hey Wolf boy, why don't you get down on one knee and ask?" Kayla asked R.J. who blushed and looked at Casey and took a deep breath. "Casey, will you marry me?" R.J. asked as he got down on one knee and took a black box out of his pocket and opened it showing it to Casey. Casey's eyes widen and his tiger spirit purred happily.

Casey smiled nodded. "Of course R.J., but I think my dad will kill you if we didn't wait until after Dai-Shi is defeated and we have graduated from high school until we get married." said Casey. R.J. nodded and his wolf spirit howled happily as he slipped the ring onto Casey's finger.

+Unknown+

Bala was not happy. Neither was The Master, Dai-Shi, and Mora was not happy. Bala glared Camille. "I am giving you one last chance. You shall go with Astronema my and Gruumm's adopted daughter and destory Ken and Davis Motomiya-Ichijouji for they are the reborn royalty of Mars before our enemies find them and do not fail." said Bala. "Yes my queen." said Camille as Astronema appeared. "We will not fail mother." said Astronema.

+RootCore+

Clare's eyes widen as the Xenotome turned to another page telling her that more trouble was at hand. "Oh dear." said Clare as she left RootCore and ran to Toby's store and call Udonna and told her the bad news.

+With the others+

Udonna was less then happy as she told the others the news. Andros and Zhane's eyes widen. "Who's Astronema?" Mina asked. "Astronema was Karone brainwashed. Karone was kidnapped when we were kids and was turned into a dark princess named Astronema. After I, Zhane, and the other In Space rangers found out she was Karone and were able to turn her back, but she was captured again and turned into Cyborg Astronema. Towards the final battle she was struck by a stray energy bolt and killed. After Zordon's Tube was smashed I carried her out of the Dark Fortress, layed her on the ground and cried." said Andros with tears running down his cheeks. Mina looked sad as she hugged her dad. "But Andros' tears brought her back to life. It was his love for her that brought her back." said Zhane as he hugged his husband and daughter. "So how are we going to call the other In Space Rangers? We're going to need all the help we can get." said Serena. "I will bring them here as well as Karone." said Zhane as he let go of his daughter and husband, kiss them goodbye and teleported to D.E.C.A. "D.E.C.A. locate Carlos Vallerte, T.J. Johnson, Ashley Hammond, Cassie Chan and Karone and beam them aboard." said Zhane. "Locating and beaming aboard now. Zhane how is little Mina doing?" D.E.C.A. "She is fine and not so little anymore." said Zhane as his old friends and sister-in-law arrived onto the ship.


	17. the return of the Space Rangers

Raye didn't know what to do. She knew her family was next but she knew she was adopted and her real parents were Ken and Davis Motomiya-Ichijouji. She knew there was only one person to talk to and that was C.P. who at the moment was at the Damon Backyard training with Kayla. So Raye left the temple and soon arrived at the Damon household where Thomas led her to the backyard where Kazemon was flying circles in the air and dodging Agunimon's pyro darts.

"Hey Raye, what are you doing here?" Kazemon asked as she flew over to her friend. Raye took a deep breath and looked at Agunimon. I came here for some answers. Remember the other day when Sherlock told us that our Silver Mil. parents were reborn as our modern day parents and I ran out of the room." said Raye. "I remember." said Kayla as she powered and C.P. who powered down agreed with her. "Well I decided to ask the Sacred Fire to show me my parents and it showed me Ken and Davis Motomiya-Ichijouji." said Raye. "I want to know why they gave me to the Hinos." said Raye. C.P.'s eyes widen.

"They didn't give you away, two days after you were born you were stolen from them. Uncle Ken and Uncle Davis had no idea where you were taken but they searched for months and years for and never gave up. Not even when the police did. Uncle Ken even became a privite investigator in order to find you. When he and Uncle Davis met you before the final battle against Berla they both thought you were their missing daughter but they didn't know for sure." said C.P.

"How are we going to prove to Ken and Davis that Raye is their daughter? It's not like they can read the Sacred Fire unless they really are Queen Daisuke and King Kenji then Luna could return their memories and they would know that you're their daughter." said Kayla. Just before C.P. could say something a loud explosion came from C.P.'s house. Kayla, Raye and C.P. ran as fast as they could to C.P.'s house to find it crawling with Quantrons. A few of them were fighting Stingmon, ExVeemon, {Agumon}, and Garurumon, while a strange woman and Camille were trying to fight Matt, Tai, Ken and Davis who dodged each and every one of their attacks.

"Guys, looks like they need our help." said Kayla as she took out her transformation wand. Raye did the same as she and C.P. nodded.

"Mars Crystal Power!" yelled Raye.

"Sun Crystal Power!" yelled Kayla.

"Sun Knight Power!" yelled C.P.

"Sun Knight, go and get my parents, brothers, their digimon and Sunny and bring them here while Sailor Mars and I help your parents, Ken, Davis and their digimon." Sailor Sun told Sun Knight. "Be careful you two." said Sun Knight told them as he ran back to the Damon household. Sailor Mars and Sailor Sun nodded as they started to attack the Quantrons who had no idea what hit them.

"Need some help guys?" Sailor Sun asked Stingmon, ExVeemon, {Agumon}, and Garurumon. "About time you two got here." said {Agumon} "Who are you?" one of the Quantrons asked Sailor Sun. " Me? I'm Sailor Sun and on behalf of the Sun, I'll punish you." said Sailor Sun as she pointed to the Quantrons as Sailor Mars snuck inside of the building to help Ken, Davis, Tai and Matt.

Soon Sun Knight arrived with Sunny who had ran inside the house to find Ken and Davis and return their memories, Marcus, Agumon, Thomas, Gaogamon, Sun Wolf, Mystic Force red ranger, Mystic Force green ranger, Jungle Fury red ranger, and Jungle Fury Wolf ranger. But the Quantrons were putting up quite a fight. Just as Sailor Sun was about to get slashed by one of the Quantrons 6 people in different colored suits appeared in front of her. Sailor Sun reconized Zhane but not the others.

"Silver in Space Ranger!" yelled Zhane.

"Black in Space Ranger!" yelled a black ranger.

"Blue in Space Ranger!" yelled another blue ranger.

"Yellow in Space Ranger!" yelled another yellow ranger.

"Pink in Space Ranger!" yelled another pink ranger.

"Galaxy Pink!" yelled another pink ranger.

With the Space rangers and the Galaxy ranger's help Sailor Sun, Sun Knight, and their friends and family were able to defeat the Quantrons. Then Sailor Sun, Sun Knight, Stingmon, ExVeemon, {Agumon}, and Garurumon ran inside the house just in time to see the Mars Queen, Queen Daisuke about to destory Camille and Mars King, King Kenji about to destory Astronema but both villians disappeared at the last minute. Sailor Mars walked over to Davis and Ken after they and their digimon powered down. "Raye Yolei Motomiya-Ichijouji." said Davis happily as he hugged Sailor Mars with tears in his eyes. Ken smiled as he did the same. After they broke apart Sailor Mars, Sailor Sun, Sun Knight and the other digimon along with Zhane, Nick, Casey, R.J., Xander, and Alex powered down. Raye smiled at her parents and then at Sunny who had walked over to Kayla. "I think we need to call another scout and ranger meeting." said Kayla.

+Cherry Hill Temple two hours later+

Grandfather Hino was not happy as Raye told him what she had found out. "Raye, I have always thought of you as my own granddaughter. I knew you weren't really my granddaughter, I had thought you were given up at birth and not kidnapped. I can't not believe my daughter and her husband did that to you for their own gain. Karma has already caught up with them with their deaths and it has returned you to your parents. Now that you have your birth parents I want you to know that you will always be my granddaughter." said Grandfather Hino as he hugged Raye who hugged him right back. "Thank you Grandfather, you will always be my grandfather too." said Raye as she broke away from him and then looked at the other Space Rangers and Galaxy Ranger. "Now that, that is settled who are you?" Raye asked them.

One by one the Space Rangers and Galaxy Ranger powered down. "My name is Carlos Vallerte-Johnson, former 2nd Green Turbo Ranger, Black Space Ranger and T.J.'s husband." said Carlos as he introduced himself.

"My name is Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson, T.J. for short, 2nd Red Turbo Ranger, Blue Space Ranger and Carlos' husband." said T.J.

"My name is Ashley Hammond, 2nd Yellow Turbo Ranger, Yellow Space Ranger and Cassie's wife." said Ashley.

"My name is Cassie Chan-Hammond, 2nd Pink Turbo Ranger, Pink Space Ranger and Ashley's wife." said Cassie.

"My name is Karone Aino, former princess of darkness, 2nd Galaxy Ranger, Andros' sister, Zhane's sister-in-law and Mina's aunt." said Karone.

"I brought them here from Angel Grove with the ASTRO megaship in order to help us defeat Bala and her allies." said Zhane. "Thank you for your help." said Serena.

+Unknown+

Bala glared at Camille. "I gave you one mission and you blew it." said Bala. "It's not my fault that more rangers showed up." said Camille. "I think it is time I brought back some old allies." said Bala. "Listen well spirits of the dark, bring those who were once defeated back. Bring to me and my court the Evil Queen, Lady Tremaine, Maleficent, Ursula, Gaston, Jafar, Ratcliffe, Shan Yu, Dr. Facilier, and Gothel and give them back their power!" yelled Bala. Flit the fly watched worringly. 'Oh this is not good, I must warn R.J.' thought Flit as he flew away from Bala and her allies and straight to sailor scouts.

+Cherry Hill Temple+

Flit flew as fast as he could and bumped right into Kayla. "Eww, a fly, get away!" yelled Kayla as she was about to hit the fly. "Wait Kayla, he's a friend." said R.J. as he got up from his seat and walked over to the fly. "Flit, my man how are you doing?" R.J. asked the fly earning him looks from everyone but the Jungle Fury rangers. Kayla was about to say something when the fly spoke back. "Oh R.J., it's terrible, buzz, Bala has brought back to life the most terrible, buzz, people to ever live, buzz, she has brought back to life the Evil Queen, Lady Tremaine, Maleficent, Ursula, Gaston, Jafar, Ratcliffe, Shan Yu, Dr. Facilier,(Kayla growled) and Gothel." said Flit. "Thank you Flit." R.J. told the fly as Flit flew back to Camille. Peter's eyes widen as he looked at the gang.

"Peter, what's wrong?" Alex asked. "The evil villains have been brought back to life and only the decendents of the ones who defeated them the first time can do it again." said Peter as he took out a golden lamp from his pocket. "Peter, please tell me that is not what I think it is?" Kayla asked. Peter nodded as he rubbed the lamp and a big blue genie appeared.

"Hello Genie, we need your help." said Peter as he told Genie what Flit had told them. "Oh this is bad news. The awful Jafar is back, but there is good news. I know who the descendents are. First off as I told you before, you Peter are the descendent of Al and Jas." said Genie as he snapped his fingers and Peter was now wearing the same clothes Aladdin wore at the begining of Aladdin the movie. Then Genie floated over to Hotaru. "Pete told me about all of his friends and his new family. I know each of you are the descendents starting with you Miss. Hotaru, you are the descendent of Snow White." said Genie as he snapped his fingers and Hotaru was now wearing the same outfit that Snow White wore when she first met the dwarfs. Then he floated over to Mina. "Miss. Mina you are the descendent of Cinderella." said Genie as he snapped his fingers and Mina was now wearing the same outfit Cinderella wore when she met Prince Charming.

"Miss. Serena, you are the descendent of Sleeping Beauty, Princess Aurora." said Genie as he snapped his fingers and Serena was now wearing the same outfit that Princess Aurora wore when she was pricked her finger. "Miss. Kath, you are the descendent of Ariel." said Genie as he snapped his fingers and Kath was now wearing the pink dress Ariel wore in the movie. "Miss. Kayla, you are the descendent of Belle." said Genie as he snapped his fingers and Kayla was now wearing the same dress Belle wore at the beginning of the movie.

"Mr. Darien, you are the descendent of Pocahontas." said Genie as he snapped his fingers and Darien was wearing the same oufit Pocahontas wore at the beginning of the movies but he had leggings underneith. "Miss. Raye, you are the descendent of Mulan." said Genie as he snapped his fingers and Raye was now wearing the same outfit Mulan wore when she dressed up as Ping. "Miss. Michelle, you are the descendent of Tiana." said Genie as he snapped his fingers and Michelle was now wearing the same outfit Tiana wore when she first met Naveen. "And last but not least Miss. Lita, you are the descendent of Rapunzel." said Genie as he snapped his fingers and Lita was now wearing the same oufit Rapunzel wore when she first met Flynn Rider.

"Now each of you have the same powers as the person you are descendented from, Miss. Hotaru, you will be able to talk to animals just as Snow White did." said Genie as he snapped his fingers and her throat glowed. "Miss. Mina, you are able to do magic as Cinderella's godmother did with this." said Genie as he handed her a wand. "Miss. Serena, you can also do magic just as Princess Aurora's godmothers did with this." said Genie as he handed Serena as wand. "Miss. Kath, you are able to do magic as well. You can also talk to sea life." said Genie as he handed Kath a trident.

"Miss. Kayla, you are able to do magic as well as see anything you want with this." said Genie as he handed Kayla the magic mirror. "Now Peter is able to summon me using the lamp as well as fly Carpet(who flew into the temple and landed right next to Peter) and call upon Iago as well." said Genie as Iago flew into the room and landed on Peter's shoulder. Serena smiled as she walked over to the bird. 'She isn't.' thought Kayla. "Polly want a.." but before Serena could finsh Iago had flew off of Peter's shoulder and picked up a small statue and was about to throw it at Serena. "Say cracker and I'll let you have it on principal." said Iago. "That's enough Iago, she didn't know." said Peter as the bird dropped the statue and flew back to Peter's shoulder.

"Mr. Darien, you are able to talk to the spirit of the Earth herself such as trees, plants, and animals." said Genie as Darien began to glow as Genie snapped his fingers. "Miss. Raye, like Fa,Mulan you must balance Yin and Yang so you shall have Mulan's Yin and Yang necklace which you and your boyfriend will wear at all times." said Genie as he put the necklaces on Raye and Chad. "Next you will be able to fight like Mulan and you will have the same help that she had." said Genie as he snapped his fingers and Raye began to glow and a red lizard appeared. "How is a lizard suppose to help us defeat Bala?" Raye asked causing Kayla to shake her head. " Dragon, not lizard, the name is Mushu by the way." said Mushu as he shook Raye's hand.

"Miss. Michelle, you are able to talk to animals as Tiana once did and you will be able to do magic as well as her friend Mama Odie did." said Genie as he snapped his fingers and Michelle's throat glowed and a small spoon appeared in Michelle's hand. "Last but not least Miss. Lita, you will be able to heal anyone with just a small spell and your hair can grow as long as you want it." said Genie as he snapped his fingers and Lita's hair began to glow.


	18. Lita's parents and more training

The next day the scouts, knights, minis, and rangers arrived at the Damon Backyard for training with Genie and Mushu while Sunny and the D.A.T.S. team went to Lita's house to restore her parent's memories. "So what do you have in mind for our training?" Serena asked Genie. Genie and Mushu smiled as Genie snapped his fingers and a tall pole appeared. Genie then stuck and arrow on top of the pole. "Like Fa,Mulan you all must climb the pole and grab the arrow." said Genie. "But you must not use your powers. Only the powers of your descendent and these." said Mushu as he tied iron weights to Hotaru's wrists.

Hotaru nodded and tried to climb the pole but she couldn't make it. Then Mina tried. But she lost her grip and landed in Andrew's arms. Then Serena tried and fell in Darien's arms. Then Kath tried and failed as well. Kayla made it to the middle of the pole but fell on top of C.P. Peter tried, made it to the middle of the pole and then landed on the ground. Darien tried to use the wind to help him but it didn't work and he landed on the ground as well. Raye tried, made it to the middle of the pole and then landed on Chad. Then Michelle tried and also made it to the middle then she fell onto Amara. Last but not least was Lita who made it to the middle and then fell on top of Ken. 'Just like Mulan and her friends.' thought Mushu.

All morning Hotaru, Mina, Serena, Kath, Kayla, Peter, Darien, Raye, Michelle, and Lita tried to reach the arrow and they all failed. Each of them were wearing the same clothes the people they were descentdented from wore. That night Kayla couldn't sleep. No matter how hard she tried she could not sleep with out getting that arrow and proving she could do it so she closed her eyes and when she opened them she was wearing Belle's dress again. Then she snuck out of the house and out into the backyard. She then walked over to where the iron weights were and tied them to her wrists. 'I can do this.' thought Kayla as she wrapped the weights around the pole and slowly climbed up the pole. As she climbed her hair weaved it self out of it's pigtails and into a ponytail. Her hairties disappeared and a blue ribbon wrapped around her ponytail as she made it to the top. As the sun rose her parents, the rangers, the scouts, knights, minis, Alex, Peter, Genie and Mushu walked out of the house and saw Kayla at the top of the pole with the arrow in her hands just a smiling.

Soon Hotaru, Mina, Serena, Kath, Peter, Darien, Raye, Michelle, and Lita were able to grab the arrow as well. They were ready to defeat the same people their ancestors defeated. Genie and Mushu couldn't be more proud.

+Unknown+

Bala was not happy. Not only did Sunny return Takato and Henry's memories of the Silver Mil. but the decendents of the people who first defeated the evil 10 are part of the sailor scouts, knights, and rangers. "Why don't we sent the Five Fingers of Poison after them?" suggested Dai-Shi. "What a good idea. The Five Fingers of Poison will destory those brats." said Bala. "Rantipede, you will go after them first." said Bala as one of the Five Fingers of Poison members appeared before her. "Wait warrior, before you go give these to those decendents, these apples will put them to sleep forever." said the Evil Queen as she handed Rantipede a basket full of apples. Rantipede nodded and disappeared. Flit worringly flew away from Camillie and straight to R.J. to tell him the news.

+With the knights, mini knights, Peter, Marcus, Amara, Sherlock, the teen triplets, Derek, Robin, Ken, Takato, Jack, Chip, Leanbow, Xander, Daggeron, Theo, R.J., Dom, Amara, Sammy, Keenan, Florin, Garrett, Tommy, Ashley, T.J., Andros, Jack L., Jack S., and Matt except for Charlie, Nick, Alex, Thomas, John, the scouts, mini scouts, Udonna, Sally, Shock, Vida, Maddie, Lily, Carlos, Zhane, Cassie, Karone, the baby triplets, Davis, and Henry+

Peter was getting fitted for his suit for the wedding and he was nervous. "Peter, what's wrong?" Richard asked with his hands on his hips and pins in his mouth. "I'm just nervous that's all." said Peter. "Al was the same way on his wedding day." said Genie as he appeared out of thin air dressed as a seamstress causing Richard to shake his head. "But I bet my decendent didn't fight with his parents about the person he loved and was kicked out of his home for it." said Peter sadly. "They kicked you out?" Darien asked. "Yeah, mom and dad wasn't too thrilled when I told them about Alex. They gave me a choice, continue to date Alex and be kicked out of the family or dump Alex, have an arranged marriage and stay in the family. You all know which one I chose." said Peter sadly. No one knew what to say not even Genie.

+With the scouts, mini scouts, Charlie, Shock, Nick, Alex, Thomas, John, Udonna, Vida, Maddie, the baby triplets, Henry, Lily, Fran, Zhane, Davis, Zhane, Cassie, Casey, Sally, Shock, Carlos and Karone. +

Alex looked at Trista worringly. "You want me to wear a dress." said Alex giving Trista alook that said this-isn't-funny. "All brides must wear a dress. It's tradition." said Trista as she started to measure Alex who did not look happy. "Come on big brother, it won't be that bad." said Kayla who was trying on a yellow short sleaved dress. "I guess you're right." said Alex. "When arn't I?" Kayla asked. "How about when you were 8 and decided to cut your hair on you're own?" Alex asked. "I was joking and I didn't know any better." said Kayla as the others laughed. That's when Alex's watch rang. "Alex here." said Alex as he opened the communicator. "There is something strange attacking downtown." said Luna. "Got it Luna." said Alex as he closed the watch and wolfed out.

"There's a something strange attacking downtown." Alex told the others. The gang nodded. It didn't take them long to get downtown or to transform.

"Moon Crisis Power!" yelled Serena.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" yelled Amy.

"Mars Crystal Power!" yelled Raye

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" yelled Lita.

"Venus Crystal Power!" yelled Mina.

"Rainbow Crystal Power!" yelled Kath.

"Sun Crystal Power!" yelled Kayla.

"Halloween Crystal Power!" yelled Sally.

"Pluto Planet Power!" yelled Trista.

"Neptune Planet Power!" yelled Michelle.

"Saturn Planet Power!" yelled Hotaru.

"Scout Power!" yelled the scouts.

"Moon Prism Power!" yelled Rini.

"Mercury Power!" yelled Marina.

"Mars Power!" yelled Raven

"Jupiter Power!" yelled Loral.

"Venus Power!" yelled Maggie.

"Sun Power!" yelled Aurora.

"Rainbow Power!" yelled Flora.

"Neptune Power!" yelled Aqua.

"Saturn Power!" yelled Hailey.

"Pluto Power!" yelled Tiffany.

"Mini Sun Knight Power!" yelled Charlie.

"DNA Charge!" yelled Thomas

"Gaomon digivolve to Gaogamon." said Gaogamon.

"Magical Source Mystic Force!" yelled Udonna, Vida, Maddie and Nick.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" yelled Casey, and Lily,

"Let's Rocket!" yelled Zhane, Cassie, Carlos.

"S.P.D. Emergency!" yelled Z, Syd, and Bridge.

"Go Galactic!" yelled Karone.

"Forcefull as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger!" said Nick.

"Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger!" said Maddie

"Everchanging as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger!" said Vida.

"Flurry of Snow, White Mystic Ranger!" said Udonna.

"I am Sailor Moon and on behalf of the moon..." said Sailor Moon.

"I am Sailor Mini Moon and behalf of the moon of the future…" said Sailor Mini Moon.

"I am Sailor Mercury on behalf of Mercury,..." said Sailor Mercury.

"I am Sailor Mini Mercury and on behalf of the planet Mercury of the future…" said Sailor Mini Mercury.

"I am Sailor Mars and on behalf of Mars,..." said Sailor Mars.

"I am Sailor Mini Mars and on behalf of the planet Mars of the future…" said Sailor Mini Mars.

"I am Sailor Jupiter and on behalf of Jupiter,..."said Sailor Jupiter.

"I am Sailor Mini Jupiter and on behalf of the planet Jupiter of the future…" said Sailor Mini Jupiter.

"I am Sailor Venus and on behalf of Venus,..." said Sailor Venus.

"I am Sailor Mini Venus and on behalf of the planet Venus of the future …" said Sailor Mini Venus.

"I am Sailor Rainbow and on behalf of Rainbow,..." said Sailor Rainbow.

"I am Sailor Mini Rainbow and on behalf of the rainbow of the future…" said Sailor Mini Rainbow.

"I am Sailor Sun and on behalf of the Sun, ..." said Sailor Sun.

"I am Sailor Mini Sun and on behalf of the Sun of the future…" said Sailor Mini Sun.

"From the Kingdom of the Sun! Mini Sun Knight, future son of Sailor Sun and Sun Knight!" yelled Mini Sun Knight.

"I am Sailor Halloween and on behalf of Halloween Town..." said Sailor Halloween.

"I am Sailor Pluto and on behalf of Pluto..." said Sailor Pluto.

"I am Sailor Mini Pluto and on behalf of the planet Pluto of the future…" said Sailor Mini Pluto.

"I am Sailor Mini Uranus and on behalf of the planet Uranus of the future…" said Sailor Mini Uranus.

"I am Sailor Neptune and on behalf of Neptune..." said Sailor Neptune.

"I am Sailor Mini Neptune and on behalf of the planet Neptune of the future…" said Sailor Mini Neptune.

"I am Sailor Saturn and on behalf of Saturn..." said Sailor Saturn.

"I am Sailor Mini Saturn and on behalf of the planet Saturn of the future…" said Sailor Mini Saturn.

"We'll punish you!" yelled the scouts, mini scouts, and mini knight.

"With the strength of a tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!" yelled Casey.

"With the speed of a cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!" yelled Lily.

"I am Sun Wolf and on behalf of the sun..." said Sun Wolf.

"Green SPD Ranger!" yelled Bridge.

"Yellow SPD Ranger!" yelled Z.

"Pink SPD Ranger!" yelled Syd.

"SPD Power Rangers!" yelled the SPD rangers.

"Pink in Space Ranger!" yelled Ashley.

"Silver in Space Ranger!" yelled Zhane.

"Black in Space Ranger!" yelled Carlos.

"Galaxy Pink!" yelled Karone as they faced Rantipede.


	19. Poison villian and Poison dreams

"Didn't we defeat you before?" Casey asked Rantipede. "Bala braught me back so that I may have my revenge on you rangers and your allies." said Rantipede as he began to attack the gang. "Watch out, this guy could poison you." said Casey as he warned the gang who all nodded. Rantipede attacked everyone. Just as Sailor Sun was about to attack him he stung her. "Sailor Sun!" yelled the gang as she colasped.

"Jungle Chucks!" yelled Casey as he attacked Rantipede who dodged. "Solar Flare Burst!" yelled Sailor Mini Sun as she too attacked Rantipede who dodged. "Solar Arrow Strike!" yelled Sun Knight as he too attacked Rantipede who dodged. "Solar Howlll!" howled Sun Wolf and Mini Sun Wolf as they tried to attack Rantipede who dodged. "Solar Whip Strike!" yelled Mini Sun Knight as he attacked Rantipede who dodged and kicked Mini Sun Knight who dodged. "Magi Staff Sword mode! I summon the power of the Phoenix!" yelled Nick as he attacked Rantipede who dodged and kicked Nick right into a tree. "Delta Max Striker!" yelled Bridge as he attacked Rantipede who dodged and knocked Bridge right into a tree.

Rantipede dodged each and everyone of the girl's attacks. Sailor Halloween glared as she saw Sailor Rainbow being kicked into a tree. "Autumn Leave Storm!" yelled Sailor Halloween as a bunch of leaves left her fingers and attacked Rantipede who dodged and threw her into a building. But she stood back up and attacked him again. Rantipede glared and kicked her straight into Sailor Sun who was weakly trying to get up and help her friends and family. Sailor Halloween stayed with Sailor Sun and tried to get the poison out of her.

Henry looked at his digimon and nodded and then looked at Thomas, Gaogamon, Davis, and Veemon and nodded.

"Digimodify Digivolution Activate!" yelled Henry.

"Terriormon digivolve to Gargomon!" yelled Gargomon.

"Veemon digivolve to Ex-Veemon!" yelled Ex-Veemon.

"Gaoga Hound!" yelled Gaogamon as he attacked Rantipede who dodged and ended up getting hit with Ex-Veemon's attack and Gargomon's attack and was destoryed. But before anyone could do anything Rantipede grew large.

"It's Titan Time!" yelled Nick, Maddie, Vida, and Udonna.

"Mystic Sprite!" yelled Vida as she turned into a sprite zord.

"Mystic Mermaid!" yelled Maddie as she turned into a mermaid zord.

"Mystic Phoenix!" yelled Nick as he turned into a phoenix zord.

"Ancient power Mystic Titans!" yelled Vida, Maddie, Nick, Udonna who had turned giant.

"Animal Spirit unite as one power rangers Jungle Fury, Jungle Fury Beast Spirit Mode!" yelled Lily and Casey. Lily then transformed into a Cheetah Zord and Casey transformed into a Tiger Zord. Kayla watched the battle weakly and opened her watch and pressed the 3 slashes symbol. "R.J. here." said R.J. as he appeared on the screen and gasped at how weak Kayla looked. Sally was able to get the poison out of her but Kayla was still weak. "You guys need to get downtown. Nick, Casey, Vida, Maddie, Lily, and Udonna have already turned into zords but they need your help." said Kayla as she fainted. "Kayla!" yelled the scouts, minis, mini knight, SPD rangers, John, Thomas, Gaogamon, Henry, Ex-Veemon, Davis, Gargomon, and R.J.

+With the guys+

R.J. worringly hung up his watch and looked at the others in Richard's shop. "There's a battle downtown according to Kayla who has just fainted we have to get there fast." said R.J. The others nodded.

"Magical Source Mystic Force!" yelled Leanbow, Xander, Daggeron, Derek, and Robin.

"Rhino Morpher Initiate!" yelled Dom.

"Jungle Beast Spirit Unleashed!" yelled Dom, R.J., Garrett, and Tommy.

"Lights Transform!" yelled Peter.

SPD Emergency!" yelled Sky and Jack.

"Uranus Planet Power!" yelled Amara.

Darien raised his rose in the air and transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

"Mercury Knight Power!" yelled Greg.

"Mars Knight Power!" yelled Chad.

"Jupiter Knight Power!" yelled Ken.

"Venus Knight Power!" yelled Andrew.

"Sun Knight Power!" yelled C.P.

"Pluto Knight Power!" yelled Richard.

"Saturn Knight Power!" yelled Sammy.

"Knight Power!" yelled all 7 knights.

Then D.J. raised a rose in the air and transformed.

"Mini Mercury Knight Power!" yelled Ryo.

"Mini Mars Knight Power!" yelled Yuii.

"Mini Jupiter Knight Power!" yelled Ben.

"Mini Venus Knight Power!" yelled Motiki.

"Mini Pluto Knight Power!" yelled Richie.

"Mini Saturn Knight Power!" yelled Shingo.

"Mini Lights Transform!" yelled Nav.

"Mini Sun Wolf Power!" yelled Milo.

"Light Wolf Power!" yelled Phill.

"Let's Rocket!" yelled Andros, and Ashley

"DNA Charge!" yelled Marcus.

"Digimodify Digivolution Activate!" yelled Takato.

"Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon!" yelled Growlmon.

"Agumon digivolve to Geogreymon!" yelled Geogreymon.

"Wormon digivolve to Stingmon!" yelled Stingmon.

+Kayla's dream+

'Where am I?' Kayla thought as she walked around the room she was in. That's when her eyes widen. She was in the ballroom of Prince Adam's castle. "Hello Kayla." said a female voice. Kayla turned around and saw Belle in the outfit she wore at the begining of the movie. "Oh my you're Belle." said Kayla in aw. "That's right. I am here to help you fight against the poison. Not only were you poisoned by Rantipede but he also gave you the Evil queen's poison. If you're true love does not kiss you before midnight you will die." said Belle sadly.

"C.P. doesn't even know I'm in trouble." said Kayla with tears in her eyes. "Do not fret. He's on his way, see for yourselve." said Belle as she handed Kayla the magic mirror. Kayla nodded as she took the mirror and looked at it. "Show me Sun Knight!" Kayla told the mirror. A scene appeared on the mirror and Kayla gasped.

+End Kayla's dream+

It didn't take the guys long to arrive downtown or for Marcus and Sun Knight to find Kayla who was powered down and had her head in Sally's lap. "I tried to take all the poison out but there is more than one type of poison in her." said Sally sadly. "I scaned her and found out thanks to Mushu that only Kayla's true love can wake her." said Amy.

Sun Knight nodded as he bent down and kissed Kayla on the lips while the Mystic Force Rangers and Jungle Fury Rangers took care of Rantipede. As soon as he stopped kissing her, Kayla opened her eyes. "Sun Knight." said Kayla happily as she hugged him. Soon Rantipede was destoryed and Bala was not happy.

+Unknown+

Bala was not happy. Rantipede had failed and was destoryed. "Those brats will pay." snarled Bala. "Bala why don't you send Imperious and Dai-Shi after those brats. I am sure they can defeat them." suggested Gruumm. "What a good idea my dear. Imperious, Dai-Shi, let's see if you two can defeat those brats, you two will battle them tonight!" said Bala as Imperious nodded as did Dai-Shi.

+At the Damon household+

Casey sighed sadly as he looked out of his bedroom window at the setting sun thinking about the first friend he made at the academy. "What's with the long face?" Kayla asked as she walked into her brother's room. "Nothing and what are you doing in here?" said Casey. "I came in here to see if you wanted to watch a movie with me in the living room and I can tell it's not nothing so spill." said Kayla as she sat on her brother's bed.

"Back when I first arrived at the academy my first friend wasn't Theo or Lily, it was a guy I met named Jarrod. I wanted to be his friend so badly but he kept acting like he didn't want to be my friend but I could tell he was just pretending. Then the whole Dai-Shi thing happened and by that time I had made friends with Lily and Theo. I still feel like there is a little bit of Jarrod left in Dai-Shi and well I want to save him." Casey told Kayla. Kayla sighed as she looked at her brother. "You really want to save him don't you?" Kayla asked him. Casey nodded. "Alright, I promise the others and I will save him." Kayla told her brother. "Thank you!" said Casey as he hugged Kayla.


	20. Saving Jarrod and meet the Masters

As everyone in the Damon Household were getting ready for bed Flit flew into the house very upset. "R.J.! R.J.! buzz R.J.!" yelled the fly. "Woah Flit, calm down and explain slowly what has gotten you so worked up." Kayla told the fly as he landed in her hand. "It's Bala, buzz she has sent Imperious and Dai-Shi to get rid of you all tonight at the park!" said Flit causing everyone's eyes to widen. "Serena, can you use the Silver Crystal to heal Jarrod like you healed the 4 sisters?" Kayla asked her friend.

"I don't know, I've never used the Crystal to defeat evil spirits." Serena told Kayla. "What about you Raye, can't you remove Dai-Shi from Jarrod's body?" Kayla asked. "I can try but the rest of you will have to weaken him." said Raye. Kayla smiled as she looked at Casey who smiled back and then at Raye and nodded. While Serena called the rest of the scouts and knights Kayla walked outside and saw that the sun was setting. "What's the matter?" Gaomon asked as he walked outside and heard Kayla sigh.

"I'm worried Gaomon, you heard the stories Nick told us. Imperious is going to be hard to beat. Especially with Dai-Shi helping him. Plus what if Raye can't help Jarrod?" Kayla asked sadly. Gaomon looked at Kayla worringly. "Kayla, I know you and the others will be able to defeat Imperious and save Jarrod." said Gaomon. "How do you know for sure Gaomon?" Kayla asked. Gaomon smiled. "Because you and your brothers are just like Marcus. You never give up and you never surrender. I know none of you will let Imperious and Dai-Shi win and you all will save Jarrod." said Gaomon. "Thanks Gao." said Kayla as she hugged the digimon causing him to blush.

"Ready Scouts!" yelled Serena. "Ready!" yelled the scouts and mini scouts.

"Moon Crisis Power!" yelled Serena.

"Moon Prism Power!" yelled Rini.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" yelled Amy.

"Mercury Power!" yelled Marina.

"Mars Crystal Power!" yelled Raye.

"Mars Power!" yelled Raven.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" yelled Lita.

"Jupiter Power!" yelled Loral.

"Venus Crystal Power!" yelled Mina.

"Venus Power!" yelled Maggie.

"Rainbow Crystal Power!" yelled Kath.

"Rainbow Power!" yelled Flora.

"Sun Crystal Power!" yelled Kayla.

"Sun power!" yelled Aurora.

"Pluto Planet Power!" yelled Trista.

"Pluto Power!" yelled Tiffany.

"Uranus Planet Power!" yelled Amara.

"Uranus Power!" yelled Melody.

"Neptune Planet Power!" yelled Michelle.

"Neptune Power!" yelled Aqua.

"Saturn Planet Power!" yelled Hotaru.

"Saturn Power!" yelled Hailey.

"Halloween Crystal Power!" yelled Sally.

"Knights transform!" yelled Darien as he raised a rose in the air and transformed into Tuxedo Mask as D.J. did the same and transformed into Tuxedo Mini Mask.

"Mercury Knight Power!" yelled Greg.

"Mini Mercury Knight Power!" yelled Ryo.

"Mars Knight Power!" yelled Chad.

"Mini Mars Knight Power!" yelled Yuii.

"Jupiter Knight Power!" yelled Ken.

"Mini Jupiter Knight Power!" yelled Ben.

"Venus Knight Power!" yelled Andrew.

"Mini Venus Knight Power!" yelled Motiki.

"Rainbow Knight Power!" yelled Fiore.

"Sun Knight Power!" yelled C.P.

"Mini Sun Knight Power!" yelled Charlie.

"Pluto Knight Power!" yelled Richard.

"Mini Pluto Knight Power!" yelled Richie.

"Saturn Knight Power!" yelled Sammy.

"Mini Saturn Knight Power!" yelled Shingo.

"Halloween Knight Power!" yelled Jack. S.

Alex and Milo growled as they wolfed out. "Lights Transform!" yelled Peter. "Mini Lights Transform!" yelled Nav. "Light Wolf Power Howlll!" yelled Phill.

"Magical Source Mystic Force!" yelled Leanbow, Udonna, Nick, Xander, Derek, Robin, Vida, Chip, Maddie, and Daggeron.

"SPD Emergency!" yelled Jack, Sky, Bridge, Syd, and Z.

"Rhino Morpher Initiate!" yelled Dom.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" yelled R.J., Dom, Casey, Garrett, Tommy, Lily and Theo.

"Let's Rocket!" yelled Andros, Zhane, Carlos, T.J., Ashley, and Cassie.

Karone who had gone onto the Astro Megaship to find her team returned with 5 people before the sun had set. "Guys, meet my team." said Karone. "Hi my name is Leo Corbett-Chen, Red Galaxy Ranger and Kai's husband." said Leo. "My name is Kai Corbett-Chen, Blue Galaxy Ranger and Leo's husband." said Kai. "My name is Damon Henderson-Corbett, Green Galaxy Ranger and Mike's husband." said Damon. "My name is Maya Morgan, Yellow Galaxy Ranger and Kendrix's wife." said Maya. "My name is Mike Henderson-Corbett, Magna Defender, Damon's husband and Leo's brother." said Mike. After the scouts and the others introduced themselves Leo looked at his group. "Alright let's morph." said Leo.

"Go Galactic!" yelled Leo, Kai, Damon, Maya, and Karone.

"Magna Power!" yelled Mike.

As soon as the gang arrived at the park Thomas, Marcus, Matt, Tai, Davis, Ken, Takato, and Henry digivolved their digimon.

"{Agumon} Digivolve to WarGraymon!" yelled WarGraymon.

"Gabumon digivolve to Tsunomon!" yelled Tsunomon.

"Veemon digivolve to Ex-Veemon!" yelled Ex-Veemon.

"Wormmon digivolve to Stingmon!" yelled Stingmon.

"Digimodify Digivolution Activate!" yelled Takato and Henry.

"Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon!" yelled Growlmon.

"Terriormon digivolve to Gargomon!" yelled Gargomon.

"DNA Charge!" yelled Thomas and Marcus.

"Agumon digivolve to GeoGreymon!" yelled GeoGreymon.

"Gaomon digivolve to Gaogamon!" yelled Gaogamon.

Standing in the middle of the park was Imperious and Dai-Shi with a bunch of Rinshi. It was chaos as the rinshi attacked the scouts and their allies. Imperious had gone after Daggeron while Dai-Shi attacked Casey. "Come on Jarrod, I know you're still in there!" Casey yelled at Dai-Shi as he dodged his attacks. Dai-Shi laughed as he attacked Casey again who dodged again. "That weakling is gone and he isn't coming back." said Dai-Shi as he attacked Casey who dodged. "Come on Jarrod, I don't want to hurt you!" Casey yelled as he dodged again. "Oh but I want to hurt you foolish ranger!" said Dai-Shi as he attacked Casey who dodged and tried to back flip away from Dai-Shi.

"Fine red ranger, of you will not believe me I will show you that, the weakling Jarrod is gone." said Dai-Shi as he attacked Sailor Sun who didn't have time to dodge and was going to get hit. "SAILOR SUN!" yelled Casey. Sailor Sun turned around and found herself in the arms of another black ranger? "Who are you?" Sailor Sun asked. "With the spirit of the Bat, Jungle Fury Bat Ranger!" answered the black ranger as he put Sailor Sun down. "With the spirit of the Shark Jungle Fury Shark Ranger!" said a blue ranger next to the Bat Ranger. "With the spirit of the elephant, Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger!" said a green ranger on the other side of the Bat Ranger and Sailor Sun.

"Thank you masters for saving my sister." said Casey as he ran over to Sailor Sun and the spirit rangers who nodded as Sailor Sun looked at Dai-Shi who was heading their way. "Solar Flare Burst!" yelled Sailor Sun as she attacked Dai-Shi who dodged and tried to attack her and Casey who both dodged as the spirit rangers went to help the others fight against the rinshi. "Casey, we have to weaken him!" Sailor Sun told her brother as they dodged another one of Dai-Shi's attacks.

"Your right!" yelled Casey as he began to attack Dai-Shi making sure to weaken him. "Jungle Chucks!" yelled Casey as he began to fight back against Dai-Shi as Sailor Sun did the same. Suddenly they heard a loud explosion and Casey and Sailor Sun both knew that Imperious was defeated. Dai-Shi glared at Sailor Sun and Casey and disappeared. Casey couldn't believe it. They were so close and yet they didn't get to save Jarrod. "Don't worry Case, we'll be able to save him next time." Sailor Sun told Casey as they walked back to the Damon Household to meet the spirit rangers.

As soon as everyone arrived at the Damon household and powered down the spirit rangers powered down as well. "My name is Master Swoop, Master Finn's husband, and Robert James' mother. I also possess the Bat animal spirit and I am the Bat Jungle Fury Ranger." said Master Swoop. "My name is Master Finn, Master Swoop's husband, and Robert James' father. I also possess the Shark animal spirit and I am the Shark Jungle Fury Ranger." said Master Finn. "And my name is Master Phant, the Elephant Jungle Fury Ranger and I possess the spirit of the elephant." said Master Phant as the masters introduced themselves to the members of the gang who didn't know them. "Mom, dad, not that I'm not glad to see you both after your last visit but what are you both and Master Phant doing all the way here in Japan?" R.J. asked Masters Finn and Swoop.


	21. Wind Ninjas and spirit problems

"The spirit of Master Mao told us that you and your team were in Japan and would need more help against Dai-Shi and that he has teamed up with another former spirit that another group of rangers from the Wind Acadamy defeated." said Master Swoop causing Kayla and C.P.'s eyes to widen. "Master Swoop do you know what the former spirit's name is?" Kayla asked. "Yes, his name is Lothor." said Master Swoop causing Kayla and C.P.'s jaws to drop. "What's wrong?" Casey asked his sister.

"Kayla and I know more about power rangers then you all think we do. When Kayla and I lived in Blue Bay Harbor we trained at the Wind Ninja Acadamy. After Lothor who was our Sensei's brother attacked the first time Kayla, a friend of ours named Dustin, and myself became the Ninja Storm Rangers. Kayla had the power of Water, Dustin had the power of Earth and I had the power of Air. Soon we were joined by the Thunder Rangers Hunter and Blake Bradley after we turned them good. Then our Sensei who was turned into a guinea pig's son Cam joined us as the Green Samurai Ranger." said C.P.

"Cam also took care of our zords and weapons so he made a Cyber Cam to take over Ninja Ops, our base while Cam was in ranger form. We had to use all of our power leaving us powerless as we sealed Lothor and his army in the Abyss of Evil. But a year later he returned, teamed up with the villian Mesogog and turned me, C.P. and Dustin evil. Thankfully Cam, his boyfriend Hunter, Dustin's boyfriend Blake and the Dino Thunder Rangers who were Mesogog's enemies returned us to good. Last thing we heard about Lothor was that he was destoryed when Mesogog was. Thankfully after we helped the Dino Thunder Rangers we were able to keep our powers." said Kayla.

"Now with Lothor back Kayla and I will have to travel to Blue Bay Harbor, find our old friends and bring them here." C.P. told the gang. "Alright but please be careful." Serena told her friends who nodded. "We will." Kayla told Serena as C.P. agreed with her.

+Blue Bay Harbor 2 days later+

It took Kayla and C.P. two days to arrive at Blue Bay Harbor and the first thing they did was head for the Acadamy "Catch me if you can C.P." Kayla told her boyfriend as she took off for the enterence of the Wind Ninja Academy. C.P. smiled as he chased after her at ninja speed. Soon they arrived at the academy to find it in ruins. Kayla and C.P.'s eyes widen as they began to call out for their old friends and sensei. "Kayla, C.P.? Is that you?" a voice asked as he and 3 other people walked over to Kayla and C.P.

It was Cam Watanabe, Dustin Brooks, Hunter Bradley who was Cam's boyfriend and Blake Bradley who was Dustin's boyfriend and in Cam's hands was Sensei Watanabe turned back into a guinea pig. "Guys, what happened?" C.P. asked. "It was Lothor. He's back and has teamed up with his nieces and a young girl who can turn pictures into monsters. Lothor turned me back into a guinea pig and destoryed Ninja Opps. we were able to save the zords, and Cyber Cam plus the weapons but we were unable to save the students." said Sensei. "I am sorry C.P. and I were unable to help Sensei." said Kayla as she and C.P. bowed.

"It is alright, I have a feeling you and C.P. know who Lothor is working with." Sensei told Kayla. "Yes sir, Lothor is working with Bala an enemy of the Sailor scouts and sailor knights and their allies." Kayla told her and C.P.'s old friends. Kayla then told her friends and Sensei about the Silver Mil. the death of Queen Serenity, Sailor Moon and the scouts, Tuxedo Mask and the knights being reborn. How Sailor Moon met the scouts and Tuxedo Mask, how they defeated Beryl and her army. How they defeated Alan, Ann, and the Doom Tree, how they defeated the Dark Moon Kingdom and met Sailor Pluto and Rini, how they defeated the heart snatchers, Professor Tomoe and met Sailor Mini Moon, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, and Hotaru aka Sailor Saturn. How they defeated the Dream Snatchers and the Dead Moon Circus and met Helios. How they met Fiore and defeated the Kisenian Flower and defeated Snow Princess Kaguya, and Queen Badiane and how they met Perle. How the knights joined the team along with Sailor Rainbow. How Kayla and C.P. joined the team and what happened afterwards all the way until now.

Just as Sensei was about to say something Kayla's communacator rang. "Sailor Sun here." said Kayla after she opened the watch. "Kayla, something's happened to Casey and his team." said Sailor Moon. "What happened?" Kayla asked. "Dai-Shi arrived along with the man you called Lothor and a bunch of rinshi. They had us trapped, there was nothing we could do. Dai-Shi tried to take their animal spirits but they faught back and their animal spirits took over. Now, well, you and C.P. better come home and see for yourselves. But the good news is that Jarrod is good again and Dai-Shi is defeated." Sailor Moon told her friend. "Thanks Serena, we'll be home soon." said Kayla as she closed her watch and looked at C.P. sadly.

"It will be alright, plus you will have the help of the Wind, Samurai, and Thunder Rangers to defeat Bala and her allies." said Sensei and the others agreed with him. "Thank you Sensei, thank you all of you." said Kayla as she opened her watch and press the star symbol and Zhane's face appeared on the screen. "Silver Space ranger here." said Zhane. "Hey Zhane, could you teleport me, C.P. 5 people and 1 guinea pig to my house?" Kayla asked. "Sure." said Zhane as Kayla, C.P., Cam, Hunter, Sensei, Blake, and Dustin disappeared and reappeared in the Damon Backyard.

As soon as Kayla opened her backdoor she was shocked. Sitting in her living room was a red tiger, a yellow cheetah, a blue jaguar, a white rhino, and a purple wolf. The Tiger and Wolf were laying together as were the cheetah and the jaguar and rhino was laying next to Fran. Kayla closed her eyes then opened them again and then she pinched herself. "Casey?" Kayla squeaked. The tiger got up from his spot and pounced on Kayla and purred as he licked her. "Thank you Casey." said Kayla sarcasticly as C.P., Dustin, Cam, Hunter, Sensei, and Blake started laughing. Kayla had a feeling that the cheetah, jaguar, rhino, and wolf were laughing too as well as Casey.

"That's enough Casey." said Jarrod as he walked over to the tiger. Casey pouted as he got off of Kayla. "You must be Casey's sister Kayla, my name is Jarrod and it is a honor to meet you." said Jarrod. "It's nice to meet you too Jarrod." said Kayla as she called a scout and ranger meeting. After more introductions were made Kayla looked at the tiger cub and wolf pup who were playing under the watchful eyes of R.J. the wolf. "I understand how Casey, Lily, R.J., Dom, and Theo were turned into their animal spirits but what about Tommy and Garrett?" Kayla asked Serena. "They tried to stop Dai-Shi and it backfired. Nick and Udonna are trying to find a counterspell at the moment." said Serena. "Ay-Ay-Ai." said Kayla as she put her head into her hands and then looked at Casey who had decided to groom Garrett who did not look happy. "I'm gone for two hours and you get turned into a tiger, Casey what am I going to do with you?" Kayla asked the tiger who looked at her, smirked and continued to clean his future son as Kayla shook her head.

Then she looked at Jarrod who was watching the animals sadly. Kayla wanted to be mad at him but she could tell he was feeling bad about all of this. "Jarrod, may I have a word with you?" Kayla asked. Jarrod nodded and followed Kayla outside. As soon as they stepped outside Kayla looked at the stars and then at Jarrod. "You know I had a friend named Koichi who was taken over about the same way you were." said Kayla as she looked at the stars again. "What happened to him?" Jarrod asked. "Koichi was turned good and faught side by side with me, our friends and his brother. He still blamed himself for things he could not control for weeks until one day C.P. pulled him to the side and told him that sometimes bad things happen and there is nothing you can do about it so move on and learn from it." said Kayla as she thought about her lost friend.

"Where is Koichi now?" Jarrod asked hoping maybe Koichi could help him stop blaming himself. "Koichi was killed last year by Berla, Bala's sister." said Kayla sadly. "Oh, I am sorry." said Jarrod. "It's okay, he is at peace and his murderer pays for what she has done. It was not your fault what happened to Master Mao or everything else that has happened. If you want to blame someone blame Dai-Shi. It was he who was controling your body the whole time." said Kayla as she walked back inside to let Jarrod think alone. 'I wonder if she is right.' Jarrod thought as he watched the stars.

As Kayla walked into the living room to find Master Swoop petting R.J. causing Kayla to chuckle. "Hello Kayla, how are you this evening?" Master Swoop asked as R.J. walked over to Kayla and barked and then went to find Casey. "I am fine Master Swoop, I guess you heard the news huh?" Kayla asked. "Yes, that my son is getting married and that his spirit as taken over again." said Master Swoop. "Udonna and Nick are working on a spell reverseral for what Dai-Shi did and I am glad Casey has found his true love I just wish I could stop walking in on them kissing all the time. I have caught them kissing in the kitchen, the living room and the front and back porches." said Kayla as Master Swoop was laughing. "It is so not funny." said Kayla as she began to laugh as well.

+Unknown+

Bala was not happy to lose Dai-Shi and his rinshi and to find out that the sailor brats had more allies but she was happy to have Lothor, his nieces and his kelzaks to join her army. Also she was happy to have her and Gruumm's son join her army as well. Bala had used spells to turn her son Mitchel into a teenager. Mitchel looked fully human but had all of Gruumm's powers. He had dark red hair and red eyes. He wore a black long sleaved shirt and long sleaved pants with black boots. "Mitchel, what is your goal?" Bala asked her son that night.

"To advenge grandmother and Aunt Berla. To destory Kalenity and her little friends." said Mitchel. "Good, starting tommorrow you shall enter their little school and find their weaknesses. Befriend them and when the time is right you shall destory them." Bala told Mitchel. "Yes mother." said Mitchel as he bowed and went to bed. "One day my son you shall rule the universe." said Bala as she tucked her son into bed and left the room. Gruumm smiled as well as he saw his wife. 'After Kalenity and her little friends were destoryed Mitchel would destory Cruger and his little allies in the future.' thought Gruumm.

+RootCore+

Clare's eyes widen as another page in the Xenotome revealed it's self. So she ran as fast as she could to the Rock Porium and called Udonna with the bad news.

+With the gang+

Udonna looked worringly at everyone as she told them what Clare told her. "Eww!" said Syd, Z, and Bridge along with the scouts and Charlie. "What are we going to do?" Sally asked. "Well I could help?" said a familiar voice to the SPD rangers. "Commander Cruger!" said Syd, Z, Jack, Sky, and Bridge. "Settle down rangers, and hello all of you my name is Commander Anubis Doggie Cruger, head of SPD Earth Base, and the Shadow Ranger. I have come to this time to help all of you battle Bala and her allies." said Cruger. So after another round of introductions Cruger told them that Queen Setsuna told him to come to the past for there is something for him to do and someone that needs him.

"I have also brought some help." said Cruger as another familiar face to the SPD rangers walked into the room. "My name is Dr. Kat Manx, I am the tech for SPD and the Kat Ranger." said Dr. Manx. After more introductions Casey, Lily, and Theo growled at her causing Kayla to bop Casey on the top of his head and Aurora and Charlie to do the same thing to Lily and Theo. "Behave Casey." Kayla told her brother.


	22. A new student and Lightspeed rescue

The next day Dr. M walked into Alex's classroom with 6 new students. "Good Morning Class, I would like you to meet your new classmates: Waldo Brooks, Cameron Watanabe, Jarrod Leo, Hunter and Blake Bradley, and Mitchel Grumerson." said Dr. M as he introduced the new students who bowed and took their seats behind the Jungle Fury rangers usual seats. "Thank you Dr. M." said Dr. M as he left the classroom. "Okay, Mr. Brooks, Mr. Cameron, do you both want to be called something else?" Alex asked. "Call me Dustin okay?" Dustin asked. "You can call me Cam." said Cam.

Soon lunchtime arrived and the gang met at the Cherry Blossom Tree to eat and talk. "I have a bad feeling about Grumerson." said Raye as she ate her salad. "What do you mean Raye?" Amy asked as she turned a page in her book and took a bite of her sandwitch. "That's just it, I keep getting bad vibes from him but they don't feel right." said Raye. "Then we'll keep an eye on him." said Serena as she ate her lunch. "Serena's right and here is a good chance because here he comes." said Kayla as she pointed at Mitchel who was walking over to them. "May I please join you all for lunch?" Mitchel asked. "Sure, you can sit next to Kayla and C.P." said Serena as Mitchel thanked her and took his seat. "So Grumerson, what school did you come from?" Dustin asked.

"I was home schooled by my mother but my father wanted me to make friends so he sent me here and please call me Mitchel." said Mitchel. The rest of the day went pretty well as Mitchel tried to make friends with the inners and their friends. As soon as Kayla got home that afternoon she went to check on Casey and his team and found Casey and R.J. napping in the sun along with Dom who was asleep next to Fran who was reading a book while Lily and Theo were watching Garrett and Tommy. "Hi Fran." Kayla whispered so she wouldn't wake up her brother and his fiance. "Hello Kayla, how was school?" Fran asked as she put down her book. "Good, has Udonna found a counterspell yet?" Kayla asked.

"I have actually." said Udonna as she and Leanbow walked into the backyard where the animals were. Right behind them were the Mystic Force Rangers and Daggeron who had his arms around Maddie's waist. "You really have found a counterspell?" Kayla asked Udonna. "I think so. " said Udonna as she pointed her snow staff at Casey and R.J. and began to chant in another language. Casey started to glow red and R.J. started to glow purple as they were turned back human. Unfortunitly they didn't have their clothes. "Casey! R.J.! put on some clothes." said Kayla as she closed her eyes. Soon the rest of the Jungle Fury rangers were turned back human and Kayla introduced them to her old friends, team, and sensei from Blue Bay Harbor.

Afterwords Kayla went to her room and got online and opened up her e-mail. "Who are you e-mailing Babelicious?" Cyber Cam asked as he appeared in her room from her computer where he was installed. "Cyber Cam, #1 don't call me that again and two I am e-mailing my older brother Carter who lives in Mariner Bay." said Kayla as she began to type and Cyber Cam watched her.

From:

To:

Subject: Casey is a human.

Hey Carter,

How are you and your friends doing? We're doing fine here now that Udonna has turned Casey and his team back into humans. Have you told Titanium how you felt about him yet? If you haven't then I am going to come to Mariner Bay and make you and don't try to lie to me all I have to do is ask PinkRescueReady and YellowRescueReady and they'll tell me the truth and what is this I am hearing about another all red rangers mission. You almost got hurt on the last one! There is no way RedTiger, RedPhoenix, or RedAir is going on one with out back up and by back up I mean PurpleWolf, GreenMinotaur, and Me. That also means that you can't go with out TitaniumRescueReady. I love you big brother.

Signed

BlueWater

Then Kayla hit send and logged off of the internet. Cyber Cam looked at her curiously. "Kayla how many brothers do you have?" he asked. "Well there is Alex Marcus and Carter Spencer the oldest twins then five years later mom had Casey Thomas and me, Kayla Sarah and two days later Gaomon found Nick Leo aka Bowen." said Kayla "Wow, that's a big family." said Cyber Cam. "I know, and that's not counting the digimon." said Kayla as she smiled and left her room.

Two days later the inners, ninja storm and jungle fury rangers were at the park where R.J. was teaching them the way of the wolf. Just as they were about to practice what R.J. taught them when a bunch of kelzaks appeared along with Lothor and his nieces. "Great, looks like you guys will get to see me and C.P. back in our old uniforms." Kayla told the inners as she faught the kelzaks.

"Rhino Morpher Initiate!" yelled Dom.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" yelled Casey, R.J., Lily, Theo, Jarrod, and Dom.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form HA!" yelled Kayla, C.P. and Dustin.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form HA!" yelled Blake and Hunter.

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!" yelled Cam.

"Moon Crisis Power!" yelled Serena.

Darien raised a rose in the air and transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

"Mercury Crystal Power!" yelled Amy.

"Mercury Knight Power!" yelled Greg.

"Mars Crystal Power!" yelled Raye.

"Mars Knight Power!" yelled Chad.

"Jupiter Crystal Power!" yelled Lita.

"Jupiter Knight Power!" yelled Ken.

"Venus Crystal Power!" yelled Mina.

"Venus Knight Power!" yelled Andrew.

"Rainbow Crystal Power!" yelled Kath.

"Rainbow Knight Power!" yelled Fiore.

"Power of Air!" yelled C.P.

"Power of Water!" yelled Kayla.

"Power of Earth!" yelled Dustin.

"Power of Thunder!" yelled Blake and Hunter.

"Samurai Power!" yelled Cam.

"With the Strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!" yelled Casey.

"With the Speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!" yelled Lily.

"With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!" yelled Theo.

"With the Courage of a Wolf! Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!" yelled R.J.

"With the Power of a Rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!" yelled Dom.

"With the spirit of the Mighty Lion, Jungle Fury Lion Ranger!" yelled Jarrod.

"We're the sailor scouts and sailor knights, Sailor Moon!" yelled Sailor Moon.

"Tuxedo Mask!" yelled Tuxedo Mask.

"Sailor Mercury!" yelled Sailor Mercury.

"Mercury Knight!" yelled Mercury Knight.

"Sailor Mars!" yelled Sailor Mars.

"Mars Knight!" yelled Mars Knight.

"Sailor Jupiter!" yelled Sailor Jupiter.

"Jupiter Knight!" yelled Jupiter Knight.

"Sailor Venus!" yelled Sailor Venus.

"Venus Knight!" yelled Venus Knight.

"Sailor Rainbow!" yelled Sailor Rainbow.

"Rainbow Knight!" yelled Rainbow Knight.

As the kelzaks faught the other rangers, scouts, and knights along with Kapri and Marah while Lothor went after Kayla who dodged his attacks. "Stand still so that I can destory you!" Lothor growled at Kayla as he tried to attack her but she backflipped and tried to kick him but he dodged. "Getting soft in your old age blue ranger." mocked Lothor as he tried to attack her but she dodged. "Then that would make you an old man since I'm a teenager." said Kayla as she faught Lothor who dodged her attacks. "Okay, time for some help Sonic Fin!" yelled Kayla as her weapon the Sonic Fin appeared in her hands. Then she attacked Lothor who dodged. Kayla tried again and again to attack Lothor after the 10th time Lothor dodged he knocked the weapon right out of her hands. Kayla glared as she took out her sword. "You think that puny weapon can help you ha." said Lothor as he blasted the weapon right out of her hands. "I'm not done yet." said Kayla but before she could do anything more Kapri grabbed her right arm and Marah grabbed her left arm. Lothor laughed as more kelzaks arrived to fight off the rangers, scouts, and knights. They were totally outnumbered. "Rescue Blaster!" yelled a voice as beams of light hit Kapri and Marah making them let go of Kayla.

Kayla and Casey turned around and could believe their eyes. There were six new rangers and she knew exactly who they were. "Pick on some one your own size. Red Ranger Rescue Ready!" said the new red ranger.

"Blue Ranger Rescue Ready." said another blue ranger.

"Green Ranger Rescue Ready." said another green ranger.

"Yellow Ranger Rescue Ready." said another yellow ranger.

"Pink Ranger Rescue Ready." said another pink ranger.

"Titanium Ranger Rescue Ready." said another silver ranger.

"Lightspeed Power Rangers!" yelled the 6 new rangers at the same time.

Kayla stood up and walked over to the red lightspeed ranger as did Casey. Both the scouts, knight, Jungle Fury rangers and Ninja Storm rangers followed them. "You're going down Lothor." said C.P. as he glared at Lothor. "That's what you think." said Lothor as he, his nieces, and the kelzacs disappeared. Kayla and Casey powered down and hugged the red lightspeed ranger who also powered down. "Carter what are you doing here?" Kayla asked. "I came here with my team to help you and your allies against Bala, to see Alex get married and to tell you that Ryan and I are together." said Carter. Kayla smiled as she hugged her brother again and then she hugged the Titanium Ranger who then powered down.


	23. New allies and the Evil Queen strikes

Soon another scout and ranger meeting was called at The Damon Household and as soon as everyone arrived Kayla smiled as she looked as her friends and then she looked at Carter and his team. "Hello, my name is Carter Spencer Damon, Lightspeed Red ranger and Ryan's boyfriend as well as the second oldest of the Damon kids." said Carter.

"Hi, my name is Chad Lee, Lightspeed Blue Ranger." said Chad.

"Hi, my name is Joel Rawlings, Lightspeed Green Ranger and the husband of Angela Fairweather our tech." said Joel.

"Hiya, my name is Kelsey Winslow, Lightspeed Yellow Ranger." said Kelsey.

"Hello, my name is Dana Mitchell, Lightspeed Pink Ranger, daughter of our mentor Captain Mitchell, and Ryan's sister." said Dana.

"Hi, my name is Ryan Mitchel, Titanium Ranger, Carter's boyfriend, Dana's brother, and Captain Mitchell's son." said Ryan.

After the other scouts, knights, rangers, Cruger, Kat, and the mini's introduced themselves Carter pulled C.P., R.J., Xander, and Peter to the side to have a chat with them. "Hey Kayla, do you still sing?" Carter asked as he walked over to his sister. "Yes, why?" Kayla asked. "Well, why don't you sing a song, I haven't heard you sing in a long time." said Carter. "I don't feel like singing Carter, but Hotaru, why don't you try?" Kayla told Carter and then asked Hotaru who started to blush. "Me? sing?" Hotaru asked. "Yeah, Hotaru, I've never heard you sing before." said Sammy. "Alright." said Hotaru as she started to sing.

Hotaru: Want to know a secret?

Promise not to tell?

We are standing by a

wishing well

Make a wish into the well

That's all you have to do

And if you hear it echoing

Your wish will soon come

true

I'm wishing

For the one I love

To find me

Today

I'm hoping

And I'm dreaming of

The nice things

He'll say

Ahahahaha

ahahahaha

ahahahaha

ahahahahahahaha

I'm wishing

For the one I love

To find me

Today

Sammy who decided to sing with Hotaru: Today!

Hotaru smiled as did Sammy.

Sammy: Now that I've found

you

Hear what I have to

say

One song

I have but one song

One song

Only for you

One heart

Tenderly beating

Ever Entreating

Constant and true

(Hotaru started to blush)

One love

That has possessed me

One love

Thrilling me through

One song

My heart keeps singing

Of one love

Only for you."

Hotaru blushed as Sammy kissed her hand. When they finished singing everyone started to clap causing Hotaru and Sammy to blush.

+Unknown+

The Evil Queen aka Queen Grimhilde looked into her magic mirror which was restored thanks to Bala and since Snow White has been dead for years decided it ask it a question. "Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" Queen Grimhilde asked. "Snow White the fairest of them all has a descendent who is the new fairest of them all." said the magic mirror as Hotaru appeared in the mirror. Grimhilde glared at the image as she walked out of the room and went straight to Bala with her plan. "So you wish to poison Hotaru and then kidnap her. Leading Kalenity and her little friends into a trap when they come to rescue her, What an idea. You shall do it at once." said Bala as Grimhilde disappeared.

+With the outers+

After leaving the Damon Home Sammy decided to take Hotaru to the park for a small date. "Oh Sammy, you sing great." said Hotaru. "Thanks Hotaru, you weren't too bad yourself." said Sammy. As they were walking Sammy noticed an apple cart run by a little old lady wearing a cloak. "A pretty apple for a pretty lady?" the old woman asked. "What do you think Hotaru?" Sammy asked Hotaru who nodded. So Sammy baught two apples from the woman and handed one to Hotaru. Hotaru and Sammy took a bite out of their apples at the same time and both fainted. The old lady cackled as she transformed into Queen Grimhilde and a bunch of kelzacs appeared. Unknown to Grimhilde a troblin was watching the whole time. 'I've got to help them.' thought the troblin as he walked out of the bushes he was hiding in.

"I wouldn't mess with them if I was you." the troblin sang as he walked over to Sammy and Hotaru. "Who are you creature?" Grimhilde asked. "Well you see, I am what you call a troblin, that is the product of a union of a troll and a goblin but both sides hate me." said the troblin as he picked up Sammy and was about to pick up Hotaru when Grimhilde saw him and tried to stop him. But the troblin was faster, grabbed Hotaru and ran. "Stop him!" yelled Grimhilde as she ran after the troblin along with the kelzacs. "This is not good." said the troblin as he ran as fast as he could to the Damon Household where he knew Nick was.

+The Damon Household+

Kayla smiled happily as she sketched Casey and R.J. in animal form thanks to a spell by Nick outside. That's when she saw it and screamed causing Casey and R.J to run over to her and growl at the strange creature and Nick, Thomas, Gaomon, Marcus, Agumon, Carter, and Alex to run right out of the house. "Phineas?" Nick asked as he saw the troblin. "Nick, boy am I glad to see you. There is this strange witch after me and she put a spell on your friends. I was able to grab them and now she and these strange things are chasing me." said Phineas. "This is Phineas the famous troblin?" Kayla asked Nick as remembered the stories he told her causing Phineas to blush. "Yep, Phineas come hurry inside and we'll take care of the people after you" said Nick. But before Phineas could bring Hotaru and Sammy inside Grimhilde appeared with a bunch of kelzacs. "Phineas take them inside!" yelled Nick as he reversed the spell he put on Casey and Nick. Phineas nodded and took the two preteens inside the house.

Alex howled as he transformed into the Sun Wolf.

"Lightspeed Rescue!" yelled Carter.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" yelled Casey and R.J..

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form ha!" yelled Kayla.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" yelled Nick.

"Howll, Sun Wolff!" howled Sun Wolf

"Red Ranger Rescue Ready!" yelled Carter.

"With the Strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!" yelled Casey.

"With the Courage of a Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!" yelled R.J.

"Power of Water!" yelled Kayla.

"Forcefull as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger!" yelled Nick.

The fight was on as Gaomon, Agumon, Alex, Carter, Casey, R.J., and Nick were fighting the kelzacs while Kayla was dodging Grimhilde's spells. "Ha, you think you can defeat me? What a laugh only the descendant of Snow White and Prince Ferdinand can destory me and their little descendant can't now." said Grimhilde. "Want a bet on that?" said Sailor Saturn as she walked out of the house. "How?" Grimhilde asked in shock. "Let's just say a spirit of the past woke up Sammy who woke me up. Now I am going to punish you as the descendant of Snow White and Prince Ferdinand, I am Sailor Saturn and you're in trouble." said Sailor Saturn as she pointed her Silence Galve at Grimhilde. Grimhilde growled as she threw a spell at Sailor Saturn. "Silent Wall!" yelled Sailor Saturn as a dome appeared around her causing the spell to bounce back. Grimhilde growled as she shot spell after spell at Sailor Saturn but all of them were blocked by the dome. Sailor Saturn closed her eyes and pushed the dome straight at Grimhilde. "As the descendant of Snow White and Prince Ferdinand I send you back to wence you came!" yelled Sailor Saturn as Grimhilde was destoryed once and for all.

+Unknown+

Bala was not happy as she watched The Evil Queen get destoryed by Sailor Saturn. "Let me go after Kalenity and her allies. I owe them for destorying my Dai-Shi and turning him back into that worthless human Jarrod." said Camille. "Alright Camille, but this is your last chance." said Bala as Camille disappeared.


	24. The end of Camille

Amara and Michelle couldn't be more prouder of Hotaru when Kayla called them and told them about Hotaru's fight with The Evil Queen. As soon as Amara and Michelle arrived at the Damon Household they both hugged Hotaru. "Oh Hotaru, thank Neptune that you're all right." said Michelle as she broke away from Hotaru. "Michelle's right, thank Hermes that you weren't hurt." said Amara as she broke away from Hotaru. "I was fine. There was no way I was going to let that witch get the best of me." said Hotaru. "Hotaru, did you put a ribbon in your hair?" Amara asked as she noticed the red ribbon in Hotaru's hair. "No, why do you ask?" Hotaru asked Amara. "Because there is a red ribbon in your hair." said Michelle. "Wow." said Hotaru as she touched the ribbon. "My descendent you have proven yourself and now to prove you are my descendent my ribbon is now yours to wear with pride." said the ghost of Snow White through the wind causing Hotaru to smile.

That's when Flit came flying into the house. "Flit, what's wrong?" R.J. asked his friend. "It's Camille. She's mad and she's on her way to the park with a bunch of kelzacs and the remaining members of the 5 fingers of Poison. It's war!" yelled Flit as he tried to calm down. "If it's a war she wants it's a war she will get." said Serena. "Are you sure Serena? Camille is powerful." said Jarrod. Serena nodded. Camille had hurt her friends long enough. All the others agreed with her. "Alright, we shall meet Camille at the park and when we get there we will fight." said Serena as everyone agreed with her.

+With Camille+

Camille had gathered the remaining members of the 5 Fingers of Poison along with a bunch of kelzacs, hidiacs, styxoids, quantrons, orange head krybots, blue head krybots, and krybots. Camille lead her army to the park where the battle will be.

+With the gang+

"Moon Crisis Power!" yelled Serena. One by one the scouts, knights, and minis except for Kayla and C.P. transformed. "Let's Rocket!" yelled Andros, Zhane, Ashley, Cassie, T.J. and Carlos.

"Go Galatic!" yelled Leo, Kai, Damon, Karone, and Maya.

"Magna Power!" yelled Mike.

"Lightspeed Rescue!" yelled Carter, Chad, Joel, Kelsey, and Dana.

"Titanium Power!" yelled Ryan.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form Ha!" yelled C.P., Kayla and Dustin.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form Ha!" yelled Blake and Hunter.

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!" yelled Cam.

"S.P.D. Emergency!" yelled Jack, Sky, Bridge, Syd, Z, Cruger, and Kat.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" yelled Leanbow, Daggeron, Udonna, Nick, Xander, Chip, Vida, Maddie, Derek, and Robin.

"Rhino Morpher Initiate!" yelled Dom.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" yelled R.J., Finn, Swoop, Phant, Dom, Casey, Theo, Lily, Jarrod, Garrett, and Tommy.

"Shadow Power!" yelled Berlyn.

"Lights Transform!" yelled Peter.

Alex and Milo howled as they wolfed out.

"Mini Lights Transform!" yelled Nav.

"Light Wolf Power!" yelled Phill.

Soon the gang left the Damon Household leaving Fran, Phineas, and Flit in charge of Naveen, Adam, and Phillip who were crying for their parents. It didn't take them long to arrive at the park where Camille and her army awaited. "Today you brats will be defeated." said Camille. "Not on your life, I am Sailor Moon and on behalf of the moon..." said Sailor Moon.

"I am Tuxedo Mask and on behalf of my princess..." said Tuxedo Mask.

"I am Sailor Mercury and on behalf of Mercury..." said Sailor Mercury.

"From the Ice ages of Mercury, I am Mercury Knight and on behalf of my princess..." said Mercury Knight.

"I am Sailor Mars and on behalf of Mars..." said Sailor Mars.

"From the flames of Mars, I am Mars Knight and on behalf of my princess..." said Mars Knight.

"I am Sailor Jupiter and on behalf of Jupiter..." said Sailor Jupiter.

"With lightning from Jupiter, Jupiter Knight and on behalf of my princess..." said Jupiter Knight.

"I am Sailor Venus and on behalf of Venus..." said Sailor Venus.

"With love from Venus, Venus Knight and on behalf of my princess..." said Venus Knight.

"I am Sailor Rainbow and on behalf of Rainbow..." said Sailor Rainbow.

"Colorful as the Rainbow! Rainbow Knight and on behalf of my princess..." yelled the Rainbow Knight.

"I am Sailor Halloween and on behalf of Halloween Town..." said Sailor Halloween.

"Scary as Halloween, Halloween Knight and on behalf of my queen..." said Halloween Knight.

"I am Sailor Uranus and on behalf of Uranus..." said Sailor Uranus.

"I am Sailor Neptune and on behalf of Neptune..." said Sailor Neptune.

"I am Sailor Pluto and on behalf of Pluto..." said Sailor Pluto.

"From the timestreams of Pluto, Pluto Knight and on behalf of my princess..." said Pluto Knight.

"I am Sailor Saturn and on behalf of Saturn..." said Sailor Saturn.

"From the Darkness of Saturn, Saturn Knight and on behalf of my princess..." said Saturn Knight.

"We'll punish you!" yelled the scouts and knights except for Kayla and C.P.

"They're right, I am Sailor Mini Moon and on behalf of the moon of the future..." said Sailor Mini Moon.

"Tuxedo Mini Mask, future son of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask and on behalf of Crystal Tokyo..." said Tuxedo Mini Mask.

"I am Sailor Mini Mercury and on behalf of The Mercury Kingdom..." said Sailor Mini Mercury.

"Mini Mercury Knight, future son of Sailor Mercury and Mercury Knight and on behalf of The Mercury Kingdom..." said Mini Mercury Knight.

"I am Sailor Mini Mars and on behalf of The Mars Kingdom..." said Sailor Mini Mars.

"Mini Mars Knight, future son of Sailor Mars and Mars Knight and on behalf of The Mars Kingdom..." said Mini Mars Knight.

"I am Sailor Mini Jupiter and on behalf of the Jupiter Kingdom..." said Sailor Mini Jupiter.

"Mini Jupiter Knight, future son of Sailor Jupiter and Jupiter Knight and on behalf of The Jupiter Kingdom..." said Mini Jupiter Knight.

"I am Sailor Mini Venus and on behalf of The Venus Kingdom..." said Sailor Mini Venus.

"Mini Venus Knight, future son of Sailor Venus and Venus Knight and on behalf of The Venus Kingdom..." said Mini Venus Knight.

"I am Sailor Mini Rainbow and on behalf of the Rainbow Kingdom..." said Sailor Mini Rainbow.

"I am Sailor Mini Halloween and on behalf of Halloween Town..." said Sailor Mini Halloween.

"I am Sailor Mini Sun and on behalf of The Sun Kingdom..." said Sailor Mini Sun.

"Mini Sun Knight, future son of Sailor Sun and Sun Knight and on behalf of The Sun Kingdom..." said Mini Sun Knight.

"I am Sailor Mini Uranus and on behalf of The Uranus and Neptune Kingdoms..." said Sailor Mini Uranus.

"I am Sailor Mini Neptune and on behalf of The Neptune and Uranus Kingdoms..." said Sailor Mini Neptune.

"I am Sailor Mini Pluto and on behalf of The Pluto Kingdom..." said Sailor Mini Pluto.

"Mini Pluto Knight, future son of Sailor Pluto and Pluto Knight and on behalf of The Pluto Kingdom..." said Mini Pluto Knight.

"I am Sailor Mini Saturn and on behalf of the Saturn Kingdom..." said Sailor Mini Saturn.

"Mini Saturn Knight, future son of Sailor Saturn and Saturn Knight and on behalf of The Saturn Kingdom..."

"With the powers of the shadow, I am Shadow and..." said Shadow.

"Howlll! Mini Sun Wolfff! future son of Sun Wolf and Light Knight and..." said Mini Sun Wolf.

"I am Mini Light Knight, future son of Sun Wolf and Light Knight and..." said Mini Light Knight.

"I am Light Wolf, future son of Sun Wolf and Light Knight and..." said Light Knight.

"We'll punish you!" yelled the minis.

"Howll, I am Sun Wolf and you will pay." howled Sun Wolf.

"Surrounded by the lights, I am Light Knight and you're in trouble." said Light Knight.

"Red in Space Ranger!" said Andros.

"Silver in Space Ranger!" said Zhane.

"Yellow in Space Ranger!" said Ashley.

"Pink in Space Ranger!" said Cassie.

"Black in Space Ranger!" said Carlos.

"Blue in Space Ranger!" said T.J.

"Galaxy Red!" said Leo.

"Galaxy Blue!" said Kai.

"Galaxy Pink!" said Karone.

"Galaxy Green!" said Damon.

"Galaxy Yellow!" said Maya.

"Magna Defender!" said Mike.

"Red Ranger, Rescue Ready." said Carter.

"Blue Ranger Rescue Ready." said Chad.

"Green Ranger Rescue Ready." said Joel.

"Yellow Ranger Rescue Ready." said Kelsey.

"Pink Ranger Rescue Ready." said Dana.

"Titanium Ranger Rescue Ready." said Ryan.

"Power of Air!" said C.P.

"Power of Water." said Kayla.

"Power of Earth." said Dustin.

"Power of Thunder." said Hunter and Blake.

"Samurai Power!" yelled Cam.

"SPD Red Ranger." said Jack.

"SPD Blue Ranger." said Sky.

"SPD Green Ranger." said Bridge.

"SPD Pink Ranger." said Syd.

"SPD Yellow Ranger." said Z.

"SPD Shadow Ranger." said Cruger.

"SPD Kat Ranger." said Kat.

"Burning heart of fire, Wolf Warrior defender of Truth." said Leanbow.

"Power of the Sun, Solaris Knight." said Daggeron.

"Flurry of Snow, White Mystic Ranger!" said Udonna.

"Forceful as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger." said Nick.

"Fast as Lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger." said Chip.

"Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger." said Maddie.

"Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger." said Xander.

"Everchanging as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger." said Vida.

"Forceful as the Fire of the future, Future Red Mystic Ranger, Son of the Red and Green Mystic Rangers." said Derek.

"Strong as a Tree of the future, Future Green Mystic Ranger, Son of the Red and Green Mystic Rangers." said Robin.

"With the Strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!" said Casey.

"With the Speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger." said Lily.

"With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger." said Theo.

"With the Courage of a Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger." said R.J.

"With the Power of a Rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger." said Dom.

"With the Spirit of the Mighty Lion, Jungle Fury Lion Ranger." said Jarrod.

"With the spirit of the Shark, Jungle Fury Shark Ranger." said Master Paul Finn.

"With the spirit of the Bat, Jungle Fury Bat Ranger." said Master Oliver Swoop.

"With the spirit of the Elephant, Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger." said Master Bruce Phant.

"With the Strength of a Tiger of the Future, Future Jungle Fury Red Ranger, Son of Jungle Fury Red and Wolf Rangers." said Garrett.

"With the Courage of a Wolf of the Future, Future Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger, Son of Jungle Fury Red and Wolf Rangers." said Tommy.

The battle was on as Camille's army attacked the gang while Camille herself attacked Sailor Moon who dodged her attacks, Stingerella had gone after Kayla, Toady went after Jarrod, Gakko went after R.J., and Naja went after Carter.

+Stingerella V.S. Kayla.+

"Hold still so that I may sting you." hissed Stingerella as Kayla dodged each and every one of her attacks. "I really don't think so." said Kayla as she backflipped away from another one of Stingerella's attacks. "Sonic Fin!" yelled Kayla as she attacked Stingerella with her Sonic Fin. But Stingerella dodged. "Is that the best you got?" Stingerella asked. Kayla growled and summoned a huge ball of water and threw it at Stingerella but she dodged it and attacked Kayla again who dodged, took out her sword and charged at Stingerella who blocked the sword with her pinchers. "As if you can defeat me little girl." said Stingerella.

"I can and will defeat you Stingerella." said Kayla as she attacked Stingerella with her Sonic Finn and then while Stingerella was destracted Kayla used her sword and destoryed the evil being. But Bala had other plans and made Stingerella grow. "Cyber Cam, I need the Dolphin Zord." Kayla told Cyber Cam. "It's on it's way." said Cyber Cam as he sent the zord using Kayla's computer. It didn't take the dolphin zord long to arrive or for Kayla to hop in. With the dolphin zord it was a piece of cake for Kayla to destory Stingerella. "Oh Yeah, still got it." said Kayla as she hopped out of the zord and went to help her friends with the rest of the army. Stingerella wasn't the only one defeated so was Toady, Gakko, and Naja. Now it was Camille's turn. "You have done enough damage Camille. Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" yelled Sailor Moon as she destoryed Camille once and for all. As soon as Camille was destoryed Flit turned back into a human.


	25. Mina and Serena fight

Two days later the group decided to have another Girl's Night and at the moment the gang was singing and now it was Serena's turn. Serena smiled as she walked over to the front of the living room and begain to sing.

Serena: I know you

I walked with you once upon a dream

I know you

The Gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam

Yes, I know it's true

that visions are seldom all they seem

But if I know you, I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once

the way you did once upon a dream

But if I know you, I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once the way you did once upon a dream."

When Serena finished singing everyone clapped and then it was Mina's turn as Serena sat down and Mina walked to the front of the room.

Mina: A dream is a wish your

heart makes,

when you're fast asleep

In dreams you will lose

your heartaches,

whatever you wish for

you keep

Have faith in your

dreams and

someday,

your rainbow will

come smiling

through

No matter how your

heart is grieving,

if you keep on

believing

The dream that you

wish will come true...

Da-dahm

Da-da-dahm

Ba-dahm-ba

La-da-da-

dahm

Da-da-dee

Mmm...

Ba-dahm-ba

Ba-dahm-ba

La-dee

Mmm...

La-la-la-la-la-la-la-

la-la

Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah

La-la-la

La-la

Mmm...

La-da

La-da-dee

Da-da-dahm

Mmm...

La-da-da-dee

La-da-da

Dahm

Mmm...

La-dee

La-da-da

La-da-dee...

No matter how

your heart is

grieving,

if you keep believing

The dream

that you wish

will come

true..."

As soon as Mina finished singing everyone clapped. "Hey Kayla, why don't you sing?" Mina asked. "Alright but Mina will you do me favor and sing this song and the song after it and then I will sing the next?" Kayla asked as she handed Mina a piece of paper that had three songs on it. "Alright." said Mina as she began to sing again.

Mina: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

Rangers in space

Set controls to outer space

now

Flyin' higher...

...than ever before

Rangers... in space!

Go Power Rangers

Go Power Rangers

Go Power Rangers

Go, go, go

Fly!

Go Power Rangers

Go Power Rangers

Go Power Rangers

(Ahhhh)

In Space!

Go Power Rangers

Go Power Rangers

Go Power Rangers

(Ahhhh)

In Space!"

Then Mina began to sing again but this time another song.

Mina: Power Rangers

(Lost)

(Lost)

Galaxy

Far

Far Away

Deep in space

To a galaxy you'll go

Power Rangers

Go

Power Rangers

Go

Power Rangers

Go

There lies a key

to the answer

and the powers

you will know

Power Rangers

Go

Power Rangers

Go

Power Rangers

Go

Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah

Rangers

Turn on the power

Power Rangers (Lost) Lost Galaxy

Turn on the power

Power Rangers(Lost) Lost Galaxy

Turn on th power

Power Rangers (Lost) Lost Galaxy

Go

Power Rangers (Lost) (Lost) Galaxy."

But before anyone could clap Mina and Serena disappeared. "MINA! SERENA!" yelled the gang. Kayla called the guys to come to the Damon home right away while Zhane who was worried sick for Mina telaported to D.E.C.A. to search the Earth for his daughter and her friend.

+Unknown+

Mina found herself in some type of tower. "So you are the decendent of Cinderella?" a voice asked. Mina turned around and saw Lady Termaine. "I know you, you are Cinderella's wicked stepmother. Well you're not getting the best of me Venus Crystal Power!" yelled Mina as she transformed. Termaine laughed as she snapped her fingers and a bunch of kelzacs appeared. Sailor Venus rolled her eyes and began to fight. As soon as the kelzacs were defeated Termaine attacked Sailor Venus herself who dodged Termaine's walking stick. "This is getting no where." said Sailor Venus as she backflipped away from Termaine. "You are quite right." said Termaine as her walking stick turned into a black sword and she attacked Sailor Venus again who dodged. "Venus Crescent Beam!" yelled Sailor Venus as she attacked Termaine knocking the sword right out of her hands. "As the decendent of Cinderella and Prince Charming, I am Sailor Venus and I will punish you. Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" yelled Sailor Venus as she destoryed Lady Termaine once and for all. "Well done my decendent." said a voice. Sailor Venus turned around and saw a ghost. But not just any ghost it was Cinderella. "Cinderella." said Sailor Venus in shock. "My decendent you have proven yourself worthy and now to prove you are my decendent my glass slippers are your now." said Cinderella as Sailor Venus's shoes disappeared and Cinderella's slippers appeared on her feet. "Wear them with pride." said Cinderella as she disappeared.

+With Serena+

Serena found herself in some type of castle. "The decendent of little Aurora, let's see if you can defeat me like Prince Phillip did." said Maleficent as she appeared in dragon form. Serena knew she couldn't be afraid. "Moon Crisis Power!" yelled Serena as she transformed. Maleficent laughed as she breathed fire right at Sailor Moon who dodged and took out her wand. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" yelled Sailor Moon as she attack the dragon who dodged and took flight. Sailor Moon glared at the dragon as she dodged another one of the dragon's attacks. Sailor Moon decided to weaken the dragon with an attack she hasn't used in a long time. "Moon Tiara Magic!" yelled Sailor Moon as she attacked the dragon again who dodged the attack. "As the decendent of Aurora and Prince Phillip, I am Sailor Moon and I will punish you! Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" yelled Sailor Moon as she destoryed Maleficent once and for all. "Well done my decendent." said the ghost of Aurora as she appeared in front of Sailor Moon who was speechless. "My decendent you have proven youself worthy and now to prove you are my decendent my tiara is yours now." said Aurora as her tiara appeared on Sailor Moon's head and the Aurora disappeared.

+On the Astromega Ship+

With the help of Cam and Kat, Deca was able to locate Serena and Mina and beam them on board the ship where they filled their friends and family on what happened.

+Unknown+

Bala was not happy that Termaine and Maleficent was destoryed so she decided to being back the one being she believed would destory those brats once and for all. "All mighty darkness hear my plea bring back one who once was destoryed. Return to life Lord Zedd and his mighty army!" yelled Bala as a light flashed an the once destoryed Lord Zedd appeared alive once more.


	26. Kath VS Ursala and Zordon returns

The next day was Saturday and the gang decided to head to the local pool for a day of swimming while Sensei, Udonna, and Daggeron stayed at the Damon Household. Thankfully the pool wasn't too crowded so the gang hopped right in. "I thought you only had that one black bathing suit?" Amy asked Kayla as she floated in the water. "I used to wear this outfit all the time when C.P. and I lived in Blue Bay Harbor and I thought it was too small until I tried it on today." said Kayla. Meanwhile Serena was asking Kath about what it was like growing up in Halloween Town. "It was alright I guess. But what I really loved was hearing Dad's stories of the Human World. I really wanted to be part of the Human World." said Kath as she began to sing.

Kath: Look at

this stuff

isn't it

neat?

Wouldn't

you think

my

world's

complete?

Wouldn't

you think

I'm the

girl,

The Girl

who has

everything

Look at

this world

scares

untold

How many

tricks

can one

world

hold?

Looking

around

here you'd

think

Sure, she's

got

everything

I've got

stitches

and bats

a-plenty

I've got

pumpkins

and

ghosts

galore

You want

needles

I've got twenty

But who cares?

no big deal

I want more

I wanna be

where the

humans are

I wanna see,

wanna see 'em

dancin'

Walking around

in those-what

do you call

them?

Oh-skin

Being 1/2 rag doll

you don't get

too far skin is

required for

jumpin' swimmin'

Swimmin along

in a-what's

that word

again?

-pool

Where they

swim, where

they run

where they stay all

day in the sun

wanderin' free

wish I could be

part of that

world

What would I

give if I could

live out of this

world

What would I

pay to spend a

day warm in

the sun

Betcha in that

world they understand

bet they don't

reprimand their

daughters

Bright young

women,

sick of scaring

ready to stand

I'm ready to

know what the

humans know, ask

'em my questions

and get some

answers

What's a star

and why does it

-what's the

word?

-shine?

when's it my

turn?

wouldn't I love,

love to explore

a whole new

world

Out of this town,

wish I could be,

part of that

world."

Before everyone could clap the water started bubbling and a giant Ursala appeared from the water and turned everyone into polips except for Kath. Kath glared at Ursala. "So this is Ariel's decendent haa." said Ursala as she attacked Kath who dodged. "You just made a big mistake Ursala, Rainbow Crystal Power!" yelled Kath as she transformed. Ursala laughed as she attacked Sailor Rainbow who dodged. "Rainbow Arc Blast!" yelled Sailor Rainbow as she attacked Ursala. But the attack didn't even fase her. Sailor Rainbow closed her eyes and she revealed her true form of Kath Skellington.

Kath opened her eyes and glared. "I am Kath Skellington of Halloween Town, decendent of Ariel and Prince Eric and daughter of the Pumpkin King and things are about to get hot!" yelled Kath as her hands lit on fire. "Rainbow Pumpkin Blast!" yelled Kath as rainbow colored pumpkins made out of fire left her hands and destoryed Ursala once and for all. That's when she heard a voice. "Well done Katherine, my decendent." said the ghost of Ariel as she appeared in front of Kath. "Like me, you are from two worlds so I am giving you this gift." said Ariel as she turned Kath's legs into a patchwork tail and her top into a black seashell bra. "You can turn into a mermaid anytime you want, wear your tail and shell proudly." said Ariel as she disappeared and Kath and everyone else turned back into humans.

On their way home that afternoon the gang found themselves in trouble as a bunch of grey things with Z's on their chests appeared with what looked like a baboon wearing armor. The gang transformed instantly. "Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked as the baboon began to fight her. "I am Goldar and you will parish and not even the first power rangers can stop me." said the evil baboon. After fighting the grey things and defeating them the gang found themselves no match for Goldar and had to retreat. When the gang returned to the Damon Household and caught Udonna, Leanbow, and Sensei up on what happened Darien looked at the group. "What did Goldar mean when he said that not even the first power rangers could stop him?" Darien asked. "The very first power rangers were Jason Lee Scott the first red ranger, Zack Taylor, the first black ranger, Trini Kwan the first yellow ranger, Billy Cranston the first blue ranger, and Kimberly Hart the first pink ranger. They were Zordon's chosen when Rita Repulsa, me, tried to take over the earth." said the Mystic Mother as she appeared out of thin air. She then told the gang all about how the 5 teens became the power rangers, how Tommy Oliver joined the team, everything.

When she finished she looked at the gang. "Now that Lord Zedd is back the original ranger team must return as well as their mentor only I don't have the power to bring Zordon back to life. But the son and grandchildren of Apollo does." said Mystic Mother. "You mean the Solar Crystal, but I haven't used it in centuries. The only people who have used it are Kayla and Charlie and it drained their energies." said Marcus. Kayla looked at her dad worringly. "Dad, we have to use the crystal. Maybe you can weld it and my brothers and I can give our energies to it." said Kayla as Alex, Carter, and Casey agreed with her. Marcus looked at Thomas who nodded. "Alright, we'll do it." said Marcus as he cupped his hands and the Solar Crystal appeared in his hands and his Silver Mil. outfit appeared. Alex, Carter, Casey, and Kayla closed their eyes and their Silver Mil. clothes appeared. "Father Apollo I ask of thee, return to life a man who was killed to save the world..." said Marcus as he began to glow yellow.

"Grandfather Apollo, I ask of thee return to life a mentor who saved the world with his life..." said Alex as he began to glow yellow.

"Grandfather Apollo, I ask of thee return to life a man who acted like a father to 6 teens..." said Carter as he began to glow yellow.

"Grandfather Apollo, I ask of thee return to life a man who guided 6 teens and turned them into the men and women we see today..." said Casey as he began to turn yellow.

"Grandfather Apollo, I ask of thee return to life a mentor, father, and man who's spirit lives in every power ranger ever..." said Kayla as she began to grow yellow.

"Please we beg of thee, return to life Zordon of Altar!" yelled Marcus, Alex, Carter, Casey, and Kayla as the yellow lights left their bodies, entered the crystal, left the crystal and made a man appear. When the lights disappeared Marcus, Alex, Carter, Casey, and Kayla fainted.


	27. Zordon and his chosen and Kayla fights

Andros and Zhane couldn't believe their eyes. "Zordon?" Andros asked nervously. The man nodded. "Hello Andros and Zhane." said Zordon. "Zordon, I am so sorry." said Andros sadly. "Andros, it's okay, I told you to smash the tube." Zordon told Andros who smiled sadly. Zhane then caught Zordon up on everything starting with the Silver. Mil. and ending with what happened when the gang went against the Z puddies. Zordon then looked at the rest of the Space Rangers, the Lost Galaxy Rangers, the Lightspeed Rangers, the Mystic Force Rangers, the Ninja Storm Rangers except for Kayla who was still unconcious, the Jungle Fury Rangers, the SPD Rangers, the D.A.T.S. Team, the scouts, knights, minis, Alex who was still unconcious along with Marcus, Casey, and Carter. Peter, Sherlock Holmes, John Watson-Holmes, Sensei, and the cats.

The he looked at Mystic Mother who cleared her thoat. "Zordon, I have returned the power to your Power Coins and their zords along with the Dino Gems Tommy Oliver-Scott found and their zords." said Mystic Mother as she handed Zordon the six Dino Coins and the 5 Dino Gems. Then she disappeared. Soon Marcus, Alex, Carter, Casey, and Kayla woke up and were introduced to Zordon, Zack Taylor, Billy Cranston, Trini Kwan, and Kimberly Hart-Oliver who had arrived along with Jason Lee Scott, Tommy Oliver, Kimberly and Tommy's son Trent Fernadez, his boyfriend Conner Collins-Myers, Ethan Vallerte-Johnson, and Kira Mitchel-Damon who Kayla already knew but Marcus, Alex, Carter, and Casey did not.

So Kayla introduced them. "So Dr. O, Conner, can both of you and your teams help us?" C.P. asked. Tommy looked at Jason and their old team and Conner looked at his team and then they looked at C.P. "You can count me, Jason and our team in. But please call me Tommy." said Tommy. "The team and I are in too." said Conner. "Thank you all so much." Kayla told Tommy, Conner and their teams.

The next day was Monday and a school day as Alex's classroom door opened and Dr. M came in with 5 new students. "Class I would like you to meet your new students: Conner Collins-Myers, Trent Hart-Oliver, Ethan Vallerte-Johnson, Kira Mitchel-Damon, and Gaston Hunter." said Dr. M as the new students bowed and took their seats behind Dustin, Hunter, Blake and Cam. "Okay class, today we are talking about one of my most favorite fairy tails, Beauty and the Beast. Now what you all may not know what that Beauty and the Beast really happened. Belle and Prince Adam once lived along time ago. Now Kayla, C.P., Kira, Trent, and Ethan have agreed to sing Something There from Beauty and the Beast." said Alex as Kayla, C.P., Kira, Trent and Ethan walked to the front of the classroom and began to sing.

Kayla:There's something sweet

and almost kind

But he was mean and he

was coarse and unrefined

and now he's dear

and so I'm sure

I wonder why I didn't see it

there before

C.P.: She glanced this way

I thought I saw

and when we touched she

didn't shudder at my paw

No it can't be

I'll just ignore

but then she's never

looked at me that way

before

Kayla: New and a bit alarming

who'd have ever thought

that this could be?

True that he's no Prince

Charming

But there's something in

him that I simply didn't see

Trent: Well, who'd have thought?

Kira: Well, bless my soul

Ethan: Well, who'd have known?

Kira: Well, who indeed?

Trent: And who'd have guessed they'd

come together on their own?

Kira: It's so peculiar.

Trent, Kira, and Ethan: We'll wait and see

A few days more

There may be something

there that wasn't there

before

Ethan: You know, perhaps

there's something there

that wasn't there before

Kira: There may be

something there that

wasn't there before."

When they finished singing everyone started clapping. Gaston looked at directly at Kayla as he clapped for her. 'So this is the decendent of Belle. Since I could not get Belle then I will get her decendent.' thought Gaston. Soon lunchtime rolled around and Kayla sat next to Kira who was looking at Ethan with love in her eyes. "So have you told him yet?" Kayla asked her friend. "No!, I mean no, what if he doesn't like me the way I like him?" Kira asked. "Well there's only one way to find out." Kayla told Kira. "Hey Ethan, could you come over here for a sec?" Kayla asked the blue dino ranger. "Sure Kayla." said Ethan as he grabbed his lunch and walked over to Kayla and Kira who was glaring at Kayla. As soon as Ethan sat down Kayla picked up her lunch and went to sit next to Trent and Conner leaving Kira and Ethan to talk.

Just as Kayla sat down Victor Brown walked over to her, Conner and Trent who was sitting in Conner's lap. "Great, just what this school needs more freaks." said Victor as he looked at Trent and Conner. "What did you call me and my boyfriend?" Conner asked Victor as Trent got out of his lap. "I called you and your freak of a boyfriend a freak. Don't you know that only a woman and a man can love each other?" Victor said earning him a punch in the face by Conner as he glared at the man. "Conner calm down, Trent why don't you take Conner over to Serena and the others while I have a word with Mr. Brown." Kayla told Trent who nodded and led his boyfriend over to the others.

"LISTEN BROWN, I'VE HAD ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOU MESSING WITH ME AND MY FRIENDS, I THOUGHT YOU HAD LEARNED YOUR LESSON BUT I GUESS YOU WILL HAVE TO LEARN AGAIN!" yelled Kayla as she kicked Brown right between the legs. The whole time her eyes were bright yellow. She was mad. Before Kayla could walk away a bunch of Z puddies showed up and leading them was Gaston. Kayla turned around and saw everyone run inside except for her friends and siblings. She then looked at C.P. who nodded. "What do you want Gaston?" C.P. asked. "Why I want Belle's beautiful decendent to marry me." said Gaston as he looked at Kayla who glared at him and took a deep breath. "You want to marry me?" Kayla asked as she rolled her eyes and began to sing.

Kayla: Can you imagine?

Me, the wife of that boorish,

brainless..

Madame Gaston!

Can't you just see it?

Madame Gaston!

His little wife

No sir! Not me!

I guarantee it

I want much more than that

brainless footloop

I have adventure in the great wide

somewhere

I have it more than I can say

And for once it is so grand

To have someone understand

I have so much more than they had

planned."

When Kayla finished singing Gaston looked at her. "Does that mean no?" he asked. "Uh, Yeah." said Kayla. Gaston glared at her and she glared right back. "Then I will kill you like I should have killed the beast." said Gaston as he pointed his gun at Kayla who wasn't even fased. "Yeah right, if memory serves you were killed instead and history tends to repeat it's self, Ninja Storm Ranger Form Ha!" yelled Kayla as she morphed and the other rangers did the same while the inners trasnformed. Gaston glared as he shot at Kayla who dodged the bullets. "Sonic Fin!" yelled Kayla as she attacked Gaston who dodged the attack. "Is that the best you got beast?" Gaston asked as he shot at her again but she backflipped away from the bullets.

Kayla then blasted the gun out of Gaston's hands. "I am the decendent of Belle and Prince Adam aka the Beast and as their decendent I will defeat you! SONIC FIN!" yelled Kayla as she blasted Gaston destorying him once and for all. "Well done my decendent." said Belle as she appeared in front of Kayla. "Belle." whispered Kayla as she powered down. "My decendent, you have proven yourself worthy and now I present you with a gift." said Belle as waved her hand and Kayla's hair undid it's self and pulled it's self into a low ponytail and a blue ribbon appeared in it. "My lucky ribbon is now yours to wear with pride." said Belle as she disappeared. Kayla smiled as she touched her hair.

+Unknown+

Bala growled as she watched Kayla destroy Gaston. "Relax, this should take care of those brats." said Lord Zedd as he sent a monster down to the school.


	28. Team up Rangers and scouts

Just before the others could power down as well a monster showed up. "Ninja Storm Ranger Form Ha!" yelled Kayla as she morphed again. "Power of Water!" yelled Kayla. The monster was Goldar. "Not you again." said Sailor Moon as Goldar began to fight her and the others.

+The Damon Household+

With Kat and Billy's help Zordon was able to build a mini viewing globe and as soon as it started working Zordon saw that the inners and the teens needed help. Darien glared as he saw Goldar fight Sailor Moon so he raised a rose in the air and transformed into Tuxedo Mask. Andrew followed Darien's lead and transformed into Venus Knight.

"It's Morphin Time, Tigerzord!" yelled Tommy.

"Mastodon!" yelled Zack.

"Pterodactyl!" yelled Kimberly.

"Triceratops!" yelled Billy.

"Sabretoothed Tiger!" yelled Trini.

"Tyrannosaurus!" yelled Jason.

"Let's Rocket!" yelled Andros, Zhane, Carlos, T.J., Ashley, and Cassie.

"Go Galactic!" yelled Leo, Kai, Damon, Karone, and Maya.

"Magna Power!" yelled Mike.

"Lightspeed Rescue!" yelled Carter, Chad, Joel, Kelsey, and Dana.

"Titanium Power!" yelled Ryan.

"SPD Emergency!" yelled Cruger and Kat.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" yelled Udonna, Leanbow, and Daggeron.

"Rhino Morpher Initiate!" yelled Dom.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" yelled R.J., Dom, Finn, Swoop, and Phant.

"Halloween Crystal Power!" yelled Sally.

"Halloween Knight Power!" yelled Jack.

+At the school.+

Just about all the inners were knocked out and now it was up to the rangers. "Kayla, Dustin, let's put them together." C.P. told his team who nodded. "Hawk Blaster!" yelled C.P. "Lion Hammer!" yelled Dustin and "Sonic Fin!" yelled Kayla as the three of them put their weapons together. "Storm Striker fire!" yelled the three Wind Rangers as they attacked Goldar but he dodged the attack. "Navy Antler!" yelled Blake and "Crimson Blaster!" yelled Hunter as they put their weapons together. "Thunder Blaster fire!" yelled Blake and Hunter as they attacked Goldar but he dodged their attack as well. "Come guys, let's try ours Tyranno Staff!" yelled Conner. "Tricera Sheild!" yelled Ethan. "Ptera Grips." yelled Kira and "Drago Sword!" yelled Trent as the Dino Rangers put their weapons together. "Z-Rex Blaster Fire!" yelled the Dino Rangers as they attacked Goldar who dodged the attack and was about to go after Trent but was blocked by a mad White Tiger Ranger. Behind him were the other power rangers, Tuxedo Mask and Venus Knight.

"I thought you rangers lost your powers." Goldar told Tommy and his team. "We did but now we're back and I will tell you one thing and one thing only Goldar stay away from my son and his friends." said Tommy as he took out Saba. Goldar glared at the rangers and knew he was outnumbered so he disappeared. Kimberly ran over to Trent and looked him over for injures causing Tommy and the other Mmpr Rangers to laugh. "Mom, mom, I'm fine." said an embaressed Trent. "I'm just making sure, Goldar was very dangerous when our father, myself and our friends were teens." Kimberly told her son. After the attack the school was closed so the inners and the other teens returned home with Tommy, Kimberly, and the other older rangers.

As soon as they arrived at the Damon Household Billy told the others that he had a surprise and ran out to the backyard. "Hey Kayla why don't you sing that other song you were suppose to sing the other night?" Mina asked. "I don't know." said Kayla. "Oh come on Kayla, I haven't heard you sing in along time." said Kira. "Alright." said Kayla.

Kayla: Power Rangers

Lightspeed

Lightspeed Rescue

The signal is calling, our

planet is falling

The danger will test you

Better make it Lightspeed

Rescue

Power Rangers:

Lightspeed Rescue

Power Rangers:

Lightspeed Rescue

Power Rangers:

Lightspeed Rescue

Lightspeed, go

Power's on its

way

Rangers save

the day

Power Rangers: Lightspeed

Rescue

Power Rangers: Lightspeed

Rescue

Power Rangers: Lightspeed

Rescue

Power Rangers: Lightspeed

Rescue

Lightspeed, go."

When Kayla finished singing everyone clapped including Billy who had returned and a very familiar robot causing Kayla to blush. "Alpha?" Tommy asked as the other MMPR rangers looked shocked except for Billy. "It's me Tommy, Ay-Ay-Ay, you all have grown." said Alpha 5. "Billy how did you?" Kimberly asked as she hugged Alpha along with Jason, Tommy, Zack, and Trini. "The Aquitar Rangers found Alpha's parts and with their help I was able to put him back together and after I turned him back on I caught him up on everything that has happened." said Billy. Soon Alpha 5 was reunited with Zordon and was introduced to the other rangers and the scouts, knights, minis and the rest of their allies. Alpha told Serena that he would help as well so now the gang had a new tech to help them.

+Unknown+

Lord Zedd was not happy when Goldar told him that the original rangers were back. "Will they be a problem, they're just rangers." said Bala. "Just rangers, they were the original rangers that I and my wife Rita Repulsa faced and lost to. Lead by that goody-goody Zordon of Altar. When he died he turned my wife good and thanks to that Sentinel Knight our son Thrax was killed." said Lord Zedd. "I can bring back your wife and son that way we would have more allies to the destruction of Kalenity and her little friends." said Bala as her hands started to glow. "Darkness listen and listen well, bring back the Emperess of Evil Rita Repulsa and her and Lord Zedd's son Thrax and her army at once!" yelled Bala as two familiar villians appeared out of thin air.

+Rootcore+

Clare looked worried as another page turned in the Xenotome this time showing that two more villians joining Bala and her army. "Oh this is bad." said Clare as she left Rootcore and ran to Rock Porium and called Udonna and told her the news.

+Damon Household+

Udonna was worried as she told the others what Clare had told her after she got off the phone and girls looked like they wanted to be sick. "That is so gross." said Kimberly after she heard about Rita and Zedd's son. "You should see what he looks like." said Kayla as she ran into her room and pulled out her sketch pad, returned to the living room and showed everyone what Thrax looked like. "I remember now, me, Kayla, Kira, Bridge, and Xander teamed up to help the Overdrive Rangers in San Angeles." said Zack. "I remember too. I've met Zack, Bridge, and Xander before. But why did we forget?" said and asked Kayla as Kira, Bridge, Zack and Xander agreed with her.

"That was me. I erased your memories for you all were not supossed to meet yet and I restored them as well." said Sentinel Knight as he appeared. "With Rita Repulsa and her son Thrax back you all must work together to defeat them along with Bala and the rest of her allies. Bala has also given Rita and Zedd the power to make themselves, their son and anyone they chose giant. Working together as one will defeat Bala." said Sentinel Knight as he disappeared. So the rangers, scouts, knights, minis and their allies agreed to work together. Of course they still had a wedding to plan.

That night Kayla layed on the backporch watching the stars and thinking. "It's a quiet night isn't it." said Sensei as he walked outside and sat down next to Kayla. "Yes, it is Sensei." said Kayla. "What are you thinking so hard about Kayla?" Sensei asked. "What if we can't defeat Bala and her allies and you're stuck as a guinea pig forever." said Kayla sadly. "Kayla, I know you and the others will win and if I am stuck as a guinea pig then I will get used to it. Bala will end up just like her sister and mother, I am sure of it." said Sensei. "I hope your right Sensei." said Kayla. Sensei smiled as he walked back inside leaving Kayla to her thoughts.

When Sensei entered the living room he saw C.P. watching Kayla from the back window. "C.P., why don't you go out there and cheered her up?" Sensei suggested. C.P. turned around, nodded, walked outside and began to sing.

C.P.: Let me be your wings

Let me be your only love

Let me take you far beyond the stars!

Let me be your wings

Let me lift you high above

Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours

Anything that you desire anything at all

Everyday I'll take you higher and I'll never let you fall

Let me be your wings

Leave behind the world you know

For another world of wondrous things

We'll see the universe and Dance on Saturn's rings

Fly with me

and I will be your wings

Anything That you desire anything at all

Kayla as she turned around and saw C.P.: Anything at all

C.P.: Everyday I'll take you higher and I'll never let you fall

Kayla: you will be my wings

C.P.: let me be your wings

Kayla: You will be my only love

C.P.: get ready for another world of wondrous things

Kayla: Wondrous things are sure to happen

Both: We'll see the universe and Dance on Saturn's rings

C.P.: Heaven isn't to far

Kayla: Heaven is where you are

Both: Stay with me and let me be your(Kayla: My) wings!"

After they finished singing Kayla smiled and hugged her boyfriend. After they finished singing Kayla smiled and hugged her boyfriend. "Thanks for cheering me up C.P." said Kayla as she kissed him on the cheek and walked inside. C.P. smiled and followed her. After saying good-bye to C.P., Kayla started humming as she changed into her pink striped p.j.s and got ready for bed. "And what has gotten my baby sister in such a good mood?" Carter asked as he saw his sister dancing in the bathroom brushing her hair which reached her shoulders. "One, don't call me your baby sister and two: I'm in a good mood Carter." said Kayla as she redid her braids and brushed her teeth. Carter smiled. "Good night sis." said Carter as he walked to his room which he shared with Ryan. "Good night bro." said Kayla as she went to be as well.


	29. Peter fights and a wedding

The next day after school half of the gang went to Trista's shop while the other half went to Richard's shop to get fitted for Alex and Peter's wedding which was in 2 weeks. Genie had gone with the girls this time and smiled at Alex's wedding outfit. Poor Thomas was in tears because his oldest son was getting married. "Wow Alex, you look great." Kayla told her oldest brother as he showed them the outfit. "You know Al and Jas would have loved you and the babies." said Genie who was wearing the same outfit he wore when he turned Aladdin into Prince Ali as he looked at Alex. "Thanks Genie." said Alex as he changed back into his normal clothes.

+With the others.+

Peter felt alittle silly as he looked in the mirror at the outfit he was to wear for the wedding. "I feel silly." said Peter as Richard touched up Peter's right sleave. "You look just like Aladdin." said Iago as he landed on Peter's left shoulder. "Iago, could you please get off of the suit." Richard told Iago as he shooed the parrot off of Peter's suit. "Fine, fine, I know when I'm not wanted." said Iago as he flew over to C.P. and landed on his shoulder causing C.P. to roll his eyes. That's when everyone heard strange laughter. Iago couldn't believe his eyes as a man appeared out of thin air.

"Who are you?" Darien asked the man. "Me? I am Jafar the great and powerful former genie and I will destory the decendent of that street rat Aladdin and that foolish princess Jasmine." said Jafar as he looked around the room and spotted Peter. "You'll have to get past us first." said Darien as he raised a rose in the air and transformed into Tuxedo Mask. One by one the other knights followed his lead and transformed along with Amara.

"Lights Transform!" yelled Peter

"Shadow Power!" yelled Berlyn.

"Mini Lights Transform!" yelled Nav.

"Mini Sun Wolf Power!" yelled Milo.

"Light Wolf Power!" yelled Phill.

"It's Morphin Time, Tyrannosaurus!" yelled Jason.

"Mastodon!" yelled Zack.

"Triceratops!" yelled Billy.

"Let's Rocket!" yelled Andros, T.J., and Ashley.

"Go Galactic!" yelled Leo and Karone.

"Magna Power!" yelled Mike.

"Lightspeed Rescue!" yelled Chad and Joel.

"Titanium Power!" yelled Ryan.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form Ha!" yelled C.P.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form Ha!" yelled Hunter and Blake.

"Dino Thunder, Power up!" yelled Conner and Ethan.

"SPD Emergency!" yelled Jack L., Sky, and Cruger.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" yelled Leanbow, Daggeron, Chip, Xander, Derek, and Robin.

"Rhino Morpher Initiate!" yelled Dom.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" yelled R.J., Dom, Finn, Phant, Theo, Garrett, and Tommy. D. F.

Before anyone could do anything else Jafar trapped everyone except for Light Knight into hourglasses. "Let my friends and future family go Jafar!" Light Knight yelled. "You really think I would lisssten to you. Not on your life and what a short one it will be." said Jafar as he turned into a cobra and began to strike at Light Knight who dodged each time.

"Light Sword!" yelled Light Knight as a white sword with a golden handle appeared in his hands then he ran towards Jafar and tried to attack him but Jafar was quicker and knocked the sword right out of his hands. Light Knight glared at Jafar as he dodged Jafar's attacks again. "I've had enough out of you, you over grown snake, I am Light Knight, decendent of Aladdin and Princess Jasmine and on behalf of them and my family and friends you are history! Light Shine Blast!" yelled Light Knight as a large beam of light left his hands, destroying Jafar and freeing his captives. "Well done Peter." said the spirit of Aladdin as he appeared in front of Peter and the gang.

"Aladdin." said Peter in aww while the others were shocked silent. Aladdin smiled. "My decendent, you have proven yourself worthy and so I am giving you this gift." said Aladdin as he handed Peter a small dagger with a turtle on the handle. "This was given to my mother from my father to give to their first born son me, I in turn gave it to my first born son Altan and since then it has been past down to the first born son of our family and now it is past time for you to have it." said Aladdin as he disappeared.

"Thank you." said Peter with tears in his eyes. Soon the gang reunited at the park where Serena and the others were updated on what happened. "Poor Peter." said Alex as he watched his fiance sit by himself. He had been in the same spot ever since the guys had arrived at the park. "Why don't you go talk to him Alex?" Kayla asked her brother.

"Kayla, I think he needs some time alone. Other wize I would go over to him and cheer him up." said Alex as he watched Peter. "Okay. Do you think he will be okay?" asked Kayla as she looked at her brother worringly. "I'm sure he will be fine. Why don't we go and save Carter from the baby triplets." suggested Alex as he saw Naveen, Adam, and Phillip 'attack' poor Carter who didn't know what to do. "Alright." said Kayla. Meanwhile Peter was looking at the dagger sadly.

Peter: Riff-raff, street rat. I don't buy that.

If only they'd look closer.

Would they see a poor boy?

No siree.

They'd find out there's so much more to me." sang Peter sadly as he looked at the dagger. "Peter? Are you okay?" Nav asked as he walked over to his dad's past self. "I'm fine, just lost in thaught." said Peter. Nav nodded and looked at the sun as it began to set and then went back to the others.

Two weeks later the big day had finally arrived but there was still some trouble. Victor Brown was marching in front of the Cherry Hill Temple where the wedding was to take place carrying the same sign he carryed during the Halloween Dance protesting Alex and Peter's wedding. Not only did Kayla and Thomas had to be held back by C.P. and Marcus respectively but so did Carter, Alex, Peter, Nick and Casey by Ryan, Spencer, Genie, Xander, and R.J. respectively.

But no one stopped Shock from turning Victor back into a frog. "This time I'm not turning you back into a human." Shock told the boy-turned-frog who croaked sadly. The rest of the wedding went smoothly and soon Alex who wore the same outfit Jasmine wore when she married Aladdin and Peter who wore the same outfit Aladdin wore when he married Jasmine were wed. Genie and Thomas kept crying through the whole thing and not even Kayla, Carter, Casey, Nick and Marcus along with Gaomon, Agumon and their children had dry eyes.

+Unknown+

Bala was not pleased that Jafar was destoryed and wanted something to destory Kalenity and her little friends. So when she heard that Apollyn and Pete were finally married she decided to send a little gift to the happy couple. Meaning she sent Astronema, Marah, Kapri, Lothor, the Z puddies, the kelzaks, the hidiacs, and the styxoids to destory Kalenity and her little friends and to make matters worst she also sent Morticon as well.

+Cherry Hill Temple+

Just as Alex and Peter were about to dance their first dance as a married couple Morticon arrived along with Marah, Kapri, Lothor, and a bunch of hidiacs, styxoids, Astronema, Kelzacs, and Z puddies.

Alex growled as he wolfed out and the scouts, knights, and minis transformed except for Kayla and C.P.

"Lights Tranform!" yelled Peter.

"Shadow Power!" yelled Berlyn.

"Mini Lights Transform!" yelled Nav.

"Mini Sun Wolf Power!" yelled Milo.

"Light Wolf Power!" yelled Phill.

"It's Morphin Time! TigerZord!" yelled Tommy.

"Tyrannosaurus!" yelled Jason.

"Mastodon!" yelled Zack.

"Triceratops!" yelled Billy.

"Sabertooth Tiger!" yelled Trini.

"Pterodactyl!" yelled Kimberly.

"Let's Rocket!" yelled Andros, Zhane, T.J., Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie.

"Go Galactic!" yelled Leo, Kai, Damon, Karone, and Maya.

"Magna Power!" yelled Mike.

"Lightspeed Rescue!" yelled Carter, Chad, Joel, Kelsey, and Dana.

"Titanium Power!" yelled Ryan.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form Ha!" yelled C.P., Kayla and Dustin.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form Ha!" yelled Hunter and Blake.

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!" yelled Cam.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up Ha!" yelled Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent.

"SPD Emergency!" yelled Jack. L., Sky, Bridge, Z, Syd, Cruger, and Kat.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" yelled Nick, Chip, Maddie, Vida, Xander, Udonna, Daggeron, Leanbow, Derek, and Robin.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" yelled Casey, Lily, Theo, R.J., Dom, Jarrod, Finn, Swoop, Phant, Garrett, and Tommy. D.F.


	30. The gang fights for what is right

"DNA Charge!" yelled Thomas, Marcus, Yoshi, and Keenan.

"Agumon digivolve to GeoGreymon!" yelled GeoGreymon.

"Gaomon digivolve to Gaogamon!" yelled Gaogamon.

"Lalamon digivolve to Sunflomon!" yelled Sunflowmon.

"Falcomon digivolve to Peckmon!" yelled Peckmon.

"Finally you rangers and your little friends will be destroyed." laughed Morticon. "Not on our watch." said two new rangers as they appeared . "Future Red Lightspeed Ranger, Rescue Ready." said the new red ranger who wore the same suit as Carter but she had a skirt attached to hers. "Future Titanium Ranger, Rescue Ready!" yelled the new titanium ranger who wore the same suit as Ryan but she had a skirt attached to hers. "We are the future kids of the Red and Titanium Rangers and you're history!" yelled the two preteens as they glared at Morticon causing Carter and Ryan's eyes to widen. "Ha, you little rangers think you can defeat me what a laugh, attack!" yelled Morticon as everyone began to fight.

Soon the foot soldiers were defeated and the gang faced Morticon, Lothor, Marah, Kapri, and Astronema. "Face it Morticon, you and your team have lost." said Sailor Moon as she glared at the evil villian. "That's what you think Sailor Brat." said Morticon as he began to fight her, the scouts, knights and minis while Lothor went after the Ninja rangers, Marah went after Kimberly, Kapri went after Trini, and Astronema went after Andros. "Let's see if you rangers can beat me this time." said Lothor as he began to fight C.P. who faught back with the help of Kayla, Dustin, Cam, Hunter and Blake. CP. glared at Lothor. "We beat you once and we will beat you again Lothor!" C.P. growled as he dodged another one of Lothor's attacks. "Hey guys, why don't we show Lothor what we can do as a team?" suggested Cam as he took out his Samurai Sabor. "Right, guys, let's put them together, Hawk Blaster!" yelled C.P. "Lion Hammer!" yelled Dustin, "Sonic Fin!" yelled Kayla as they put their weapons together to form the Storm Striker. "Navy Antler!" yelled Blake. "Crimson Blaster!" yelled Hunter as they put their weapons together to form the Thunder Blaster. Then the Wind Rangers and the Thunder Rangers combined the Storm Striker and the Thunder Blaster together to form the Thunderstorm Cannon. "Thunderstorm Cannon Fire!" yelled the Wind and Thunder Rangers as they attacked Lothor as Cam did the same using his Samurai Sabor. Lothor didn't have time to dodge before he was destoryed for good.

Then Cam turned his attention to the fight between Kimberly and Marah. He knew his cousins were too evil to reform and felt bad for them. But there was nothing he, nor, anyone else could do.

Marah laughed as she faught Kimberly hand to hand. "There is no way an old lady like you is going to beat me." laughed Marah as she took out her sword and began to strike at Kimberly. "I know you did not just call me old, Power Bow!" yelled Kimberly as her weapon the Power Bow appeared in her hands. Marah laughed as she faught Kimberly who faught back. Soon Marah was destoryed as well as Kapri who was destoryed by Trini. Meanwhile Andros and the other Space Rangers were trying their best to fight Astronema but she was proving too much for them. This Astronema was more powerfull then the one he and his team faced before Mina was born. Just as Astronema was about to attack Andros she was stopped by two attacks. "Venus Cresent Beam Smash!" yelled Sailor Venus and "Super Silverizer!" yelled Zhane as he and Sailor Venus attacked Astronema.

"Sailor Venus? Silver Ranger?" Andros asked in shocked as Sailor Venus faught Astronema while Zhane helped Andros off the ground and gave him back his weapon. "Yep, we couldn't let you fight her alone." said Zhane. "Mom's right, plus there was no way I was going to let this fashion reject hurt my family and get away with it." said Sailor Venus. "How touching, Not! Oh well then you will die just like your little parents will." Astronema told Sailor Venus who glared at her as she dodged another one of Astronema's attacks. "I say we attack her together on the count of 3, 1, 2, 3, Spiral Sabor Booster Mode!" yelled Andros, "Super Silverizer!" yelled Zhane, "Venus Love and Beauty Shock!", said Sailor Venus, "Lunar Lance!" yelled Carlos, "Astro Axe!" yelled T.J., "Star Slinger!" yelled Ashley, and "Satelite Stunner!" yelled Cassie as the Space Rangers and Sailor Venus attacked Astronema all at once destorying her once and for all. Now it was Morticon's turn as Sailor Moon took out her wand. "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" yelled Sailor Moon as she attacked Morticon who tryed to dodge the attack but was stopped by the scouts who attacked him as well destorying him once and for all. After Morticon was destoryed the gang plus the new rangers left the temple and arrived at the Damon Household to find Sensei in human form. As soon as everyone powered down and sat down the new rangers did the same. "My name is Odette Tiana Damon-Mitchell, the future red lightspeed ranger, Kaylee's sister and the future daughter of Carter Damon and Ryan Mitchell." said Odette as she curtseyed. Odette had the same hair color as Carter in a long braid, Ryan's eyes and wore a dress with a red top and a silver skirt. "My name is Kaylee Mulan Damon-Mitchell, the future titanium ranger, Odette's sister, and the future daughter of Carter Damon and Ryan Mitchell." said Kaylee as she curtseyed as well. Kaylee has the same hair color as Ryan in a high ponytail, Carter's eyes and wore a dress with a silver top and a red skirt. Carter and Ryan were speechless.

The first one to say anything was Charlie as he looked at his cousins. "Kaylee, Odette, doesn't everyone need your help in the future against Oogie Boogie?" Charlie asked. "Nope, because before we left Neo Queen Serenity defeated Oogie Boogie and his minions." said Kaylee. "So mom and dad sent us here to help you all defeat Bala." said Odette. "Well we could use all the help we can get." said Serena. As Charlie and Aurora were catching up with Kaylee and Odette Kayla noticed Alex looked really sad so she walked over to her new brother in law, whispered in his ear, walked over to the front of the room and began to sing. Peter smiled as he walked over to Alex and took his hand and they began to dance as did all the couples in the room.

Kayla: Love, it seems like only

yesterday

You were just a child at

play

Now you're all grown up

Oh, how fast these moments

flee

Once we watched

a lazy world go

by

Now the days

seem to fly

Love is brief, but

when it's gone

Love goes on

and on

Love will live

Love will last

Love

Goes on and on

and on

Once we watched a lazy

world go by

Now the days seem to

fly

Life is brief, but when

it's gone

Love goes on and on."

When Kayla finished singing everyone clapped causing her to blush. "Thanks sis." said Alex as he hugged Kayla. "No problem big bro." said Kayla as they broke free.

+Unknown+

Bala was mad. Not only did Kalenity and her little team destory Morticon, but they also destoryed Astronema, Marah, Kapri, Lothor, and the kelzaks. "Don't worry Bala I will destory Pocahontas's decendent and the rest of those savages." said Ratcliff. "Very well Ratcliff, but you will take Goldar, and a monster with you." said Bala. Ratcliff agreed and disappeared along with Goldar and one of the 8 terriors. "Mother, when will I get to fight Kalenity and her little friends?" Mitchel asked as he walked over to his mother's thrown. "Soon my son, soon you will defeat Kalenity and her little friends but first you must train. I believe now you are suppose to be at combat training with Thrax." said Bala. "Yes, mother." said Mitchel as he disappeared. "How am I going to defeat Kalenity and her little team if they keep defeating anything I throw at them?" Bala asked out loud."There is one being that could get rid of those brats once and for all." The Master told Bala. "And who is that pray tell?" Bala asked. "Why his name was Ransik. Now he and his daughter Nadira had power. More power then those brats and Kalenity. But Ransik and Nadira were turned good thanks to the Time Force Rangers. But you can return them to evil." The master told Bala who grinned evily.


	31. Darien sings with the colors of the wind

+Future+

Queen Kalenity smiled as she looked at the 4 Time Force Rangers. "Jennifer Scotts, Katie Walker, Lucas Kendall, and Trip Kendall, you four have traveled to the past once before to defeat Ransik and his daughter Nadira. Now you must do it again. This time you will not only team up with Wes Collins-Myers and his husband Eric but you will also team up with Sailor Moon, The Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, The Sailor Knights, Light Knight, Sun Wolf, The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, The Space Rangers, The Lost Galaxy Rangers, The Lightspeed Rangers, The Ninja Storm Rangers, The Dino Thunder Rangers, The SPD Rangers, The Mystic Force Rangers, The Jungle Fury Rangers, The D.A.T.S. Team, Sherlock Holmes and his husband Dr. John Watson-Holmes." Queen Kalenity told the 4 rangers.

"We will not let you or the kingdom down." Jen told Queen Kalenity as she and the Time Force Rangers walked through the Time Gates to the past.

+Silver Hills+

Eric Myers and his husband Wesley 'Wes' Collins-Myers were on the phone talking to their very excited niece and nephews. ~I can't believe you guys are coming to Japan Uncle Eric.~ Alex Damon said happily. ~Believe it Alex. Wes and I can't wait to see you all again and meet your husband, kids, and Carter's, Casey's, Kayla's, and Nick's boyfriends along with Nick's real parents.~ said Eric. ~Uncle Eric please don't scare our boyfriends.~ Kayla told Eric over the phone. ~Kayla, it's our jobs to test your boyfriends.~ said Wex.

Soon Eric and Wes ended their phone call and were about to go to bed when they heard someone knocking on the front door. So Wes answered the door and screamed happily.

+Japan+

The scouts, knights, and rangers had never seen Marcus, Thomas, Alex, Carter, Casey, Kayla and Nick so excited. Even the digimon were excited. As Kayla was cleaning her room Serena, Kira, Vida, and Maddie walked into the room and sat on her bed. "Kayla, what has gotten you, your parents, your brothers, and the digimon so excited?" Serena asked as Vida, Maddie, and Kira agreed with her. Kayla smiled as she looked at her friends. "Well my Uncle Eric and Uncle Wes are coming to Japan for a visit. None of us have seen them since we lived in America." said Kayla as she straighten up her computer. "You see Uncle Eric and Mom were best friends when they were little. Then Mom moved here and Uncle Eric moved to Silver Hills. Mom always wrote to Uncle Eric and Uncle Eric always wrote back." said Kayla as she showed her friends a picture of a man with black hair standing next to a younger Kayla, Casey, Nick, Alex, and Carter along with another man with a red tie around his forehead. "That's Uncle Eric and next to Carter is Uncle Cole. We met Uncle Cole when Alex and Carter were 18 and me, Casey, and Nick were 13." said Kayla.

"We had gone to Turtle Cove for a vacation but instead we found trouble. A bunch of putrids attacked us along with a being called an org. There was nothing none of us could do because we had left our digimon at home so we faught them off on our own until the Wild Force Rangers showed up and helped us. They were very impressed with our fighting and took us to a place called Animarium where we met their mentor Princess Shayla." said Kayla as she remembered her Uncle Cole and his friends.

Two days later Eric and Wes Collins-Myers along with some surprise guests arrived at the Damon Home to find the gang trying to get Darien to sing. "Come on Darien, just one song please?" Serena asked as she gave Darien the puppy dog look along with Rini. Darien tryed to stay strong he really did but when D.J. joined his sister and future mother he sighed. "Alright, but just one song." said Darien as he began to sing.

Darien: You think I'm

an ignorant

freak

And you've been so

many places

I guess it must be so

But still I cannot see

if the freakish one is

me

How can there

be so much that

you don't know?

You don't

know

You think you

own whatever

land you land on

The Earth is just

a dead thing

you can claim

But I know every

rock and tree

and creature

Has a life, has

a spirit, has a

name

You think the

only people

who are people

Are the people

who look and

think like you

But if you walk

the footsteps of

a stranger

You'll learn things

you never knew

you never knew

Have you ever

heard the wolf cry to

the blue corn moon?

Or asked the

grinning bobcat

why he grinned?

Can you sing with

all the voices of

the mountains

Can you paint with

all the colors of

the wind?

Can you paint with

all the colors of

the wind?

Come run the

hidden pine trails

of the forest

Come taste the sunsweet berries

of the Earth

Come roll in all

the riches all

around you

And for once, never

wonder what they're

worth

The rainstorm

and the river

are my brothers

The heron and

the otter are my

friends

And we are all

connected to

each other

In a circle, in a

hoop that never

ends

How high does

the sycamore

grow?

If you cut it

down, then you'll

never know

And you'll never

hear the wolf cry to

the blue corn moon

For wheter we

are human or

not

We need to sing

with all the voices

of the mountains

We need to paint with

all the colors of the

wind

You can own

the Earth and

still

All you'll own is

Earth until

You can paint

with all the

colors

of the wind."

Before anyone could clap Zordon ran into the backyard with some bad news. Ratcliff was attacking the school with one of the 8 terriors and Goldar.


	32. Darien fights Ratcliff and more rangers

One by one the scouts, knights, and minis transformed except for Kayla, C.P., Aurora, and Charlie. Alex and Milo wolfed out.

"Lights Transform!" yelled Peter.

"Light Wolf Power!" yelled Phill.

"Mini Lights Transform!" yelled Nav.

"Shadow Power!" yelled Berlyn.

"DNA Charge!" yelled Marcus and Thomas.

"It's Morphin Time! Tyrannosaursaus!" yelled Jason.

"Mastodon!" yelled Zack.

"Triceratops!" yelled Billy.

"Sabor Tooth Tiger!" yelled Trini.

"Pterodactyl!" yelled Kimberly.

"White Tiger Power!" yelled Tommy.

"Let's Rocket!" yelled Andros, Zhane, T.J., Carlos, Cassie, and Ashley.

"Go Galactic!" yelled Leo, Kai, Damon, and Maya.

"Magna Power!" yelled Mike.

"Lightspeed Rescue!" yelled Carter, Odette, Chad, Joel, Kelsey and Dana.

"Titanium Power!" yelled Ryan and Kaylee.

Just as Kayla, C.P., Aurora, Charlie, and their team were about to morph Kayla squealed as she noticed her Uncle Eric and Uncle Wes who had walked over to her with 4 new people. "Mind if we help?" Wes asked Kayla. Kayla smiled as she hugged her uncles as did her brothers and parents. "Of course, we could use all the help we can get." Kayla told Wes who nodded.

"Time for Time Force!" yelled Wes, Jen, Lucas, Katie and Trip.

"Quantum Power!" yelled Eric.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form Ha!" yelled C.P., Dustin, Kayla, Charlie, and Aurora.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form Ha!" yelled Blake and Hunter.

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!" yelled Cam.

"Dino Thunder Power Up Ha!" yelled Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent.

"SPD Emergency!" yelled Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, Syd, Cruger, and Kat.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" yelled Nick, Xander, Maddie, Vida, Daggeron, Leanbow, Udonna, Derek, and Robin.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" yelled Casey, Theo, Lily, Dom, R.J., Garrett, and Tommy.D.F.

Soon the gang arrived at the school to find Ratcliff, Goldar and Magma waiting for them. As Goldar and Magma went after the rest of the gang along with a bunch of puddies Ratcliff went after Tuxedo Mask. "So your the decendent of that savage Pocahontas and John Smith? What a laugh." said Ratcliff as he pointed a rifle at Tuxedo Mask and tried to shoot him but Tuxedo Mask dodged. After dodging for the eighth time Tuxedo Mask used his cane to knock the rifle out of Ratcliff's hands causing Ratcliff to take out his sword. "Good-Bye Savage!" said Racliff as he began to attack Tuxedo Mask with his sword but Tuxedo Mask blocked the sword with his cane. Back and forth they faught. Neither one giving up.

"Ratcliff, you will pay for what you have done in the past and the present. I am Tuxedo Mask, decendent of Pocahantas and John Smith and you will be punished!" yelled Tuxedo Mask as he gained the upper hand and destoryed Ratcliff once and for all. "Well done my decendent." said Pocahantas as her spirit appeared in front of Darien who was speachless. "You have proven your self worthy of being my decendent and so I am giving you this necklace. My mother wore this to her wedding and in turn it was past on to me and now I am giving it to you. Wear it with pride." said Pocahantas as she waved her hand and her necklace appeared around Tuxedo Mask's neck.

As soon as Ratcliff was defeated so was Magma by the rest of the gang. "Give up Goldar, you are defeated!" yelled Sailor Moon. "You may have won this round brats but I will be back." said Goldar as he disappeared. So the gang returned to the Damon Household for more introductions.

As soon as everyone powered down and sat down Wes, Eric and the other Time Force Rangers walked to the front of the room. "For those of you who don't know me and my team, my name is Wes Collins-Myers, Red Time Force Ranger, Eric's husband and Uncle to Alex, Carter, Casey, Kayla, and Nick." said Wes.

"My name is Eric Collins-Myers, Quantium Time Force Ranger, Wes's husband and Uncle to Alex, Carter, Casey, Kayla, and Nick." said Eric.

"My name is Jen Scotts, Pink Time Force Ranger and I am from the 30th Century." said Jen.

"My name is Katie Walker, Yellow Time Force Ranger and I am also from the 30th Century." said Katie.

"My name is Lucas Kendall, Blue Time Force Ranger, Trip's husband and I am also from the 30th Century." said Lucas.

"My name is Trip Kendall, Green Time Force Ranger, Lucas's husband and I am also from the 30th Century." said Trip.

"Queen Kalenity sent us to this time to help all of you battle Bala who has teamed up with Ransik and his daughter Nadira who she has turned back evil." said Jen. "Thank you for your and your team's help." said Serena as the other members of the group agreed with her.

+Unknown+

Bala was mad. She couldn't believe it. There was more rangers. "Bala since there is more rangers why don't we team up with more villians?" Lord Zedd suggested. "What a brillant idea and I know just the villians." said Bala with as smirk. "Darkness listen and listen well bring to me Master Xandred and his allies, Master Org, Flurious, Mesogog, Queen Bansheera, Trakeena, Moltor and their allies!" yelled Bala as dark energy started to swirl around Bala and the other villians as Master Xandred, Master Org. Flurious, Mesogog, Queen Bansheera, Trakeena, and Moltor along with their allies appeared in the room.

+Damon Household+

Two hours ago Clare had called Udonna and told her some bad news. Not only did Bala team up with Ransik and Nadira but she also teamed up with Queen Bansheera, Trakeena, Mesogog, Master Org, Flurious, Moltor and Master Xandred so Kayla and Alex plus the baby triplets were going to Turtle Cove, San Angeles, the Shiba Household to find the Wild Force Rangers, the Operation Overdrive Rangers, and the Samurai Rangers and bring them to Japan. After packing their bags Kayla, Alex, and the babies were off to Turtle Cove thanks to D.E.C.A.

+Turtle Cove+

There was just one problem when Kayla, her brother and baby nephews arrived in Turtle Cove. They had no idea where to find the Wild Force Rangers. "Alex, where in the town do we start looking?" Kayla asked her brother. "I have no idea." said Alex as he looked around. "Why don't we go to the lake where we first met them when we were younger?" Kayla asked Alex who agreed. When they got to the lake they found a group of familiar people playing in the water and relaxing.

+With the Wild Force Rangers+

Cole Evans-Baliton and his husband Merrick along with their friends Princess Shayla, Taylor Earhardt, Max Cooper-Delgado, Max's husband Danny Delgado, and Alyssa Enrile were relaxing at Turtle Cove Lake. It was this day afew years ago that they defeated Master Org and the world was at peace once again. Cole sighed happily as he layed next to Merrick in the sand while the others played and talked. But unknown to them that Master Org was back and they were needed once again.


	33. Wild Force, Overdrive and Samurai help

"Uncle Cole?" Kayla asked as she and Alex who was pushing the baby triplets in a stroller walked over to the group. "Kayla? Alex, what are you two doing here and who are the babies?" Cole asked as he stood up. So Kayla caught them up on what was going on and how she needed their help. "We'll help." said Princess Shayla as the Wild Force Rangers agreed with her. "Thank you so much guys." said Kayla as she opened up her watch and pressed the space symbol and Zhane's face appeared on the screen. "Hey Zhane, could you and D.E.C.A. send the Wild Force Rangers and Princess Shayla to my home?" Kayla asked. "Sure." said Zhane.

After telling the Wild Force Rangers and Princess Shayla good-bye, The Wild Froce Rangers and Princess Shayla disappeared and reappeared in the Damon Household while Kayla, Alex, and the baby triplets disappeared and reappeared outside of the Hartford Mansion. As soon as Kayla rang the door bell the Hartford butler {Spencer} opened the door and was shocked. "Miss. Kayla, what are you doing here? Please come in." said {Spencer} as Kayla and Alex walked inside while Alex pushed the stroller. "It's good to see you again Miss. Kayla." said {Spencer} as he led Kayla, Alex, and the baby triplets to the living room where Andrew Hartford was reading, while his son Mack Hartford and Mack's boyfriend Dax Lo were getting ready for their date. "Masters Andrew, Mack and Dax, Miss. Kayla and some guests are here to see you." said {Spencer} as he led Kayla and Alex into the room. "Kayla, it's good to see you again." said Andrew and Dax as Mack hugged Kayla. "It's good to see you guys too. Mr. Hartford, Spencer, Mack, Dax, meet my older brother Alex Damon, and his sons Naveen, Adam, and Phillip. Alex meet Andrew Hartford the mentor of the Operation Overdrive Rangers and Mack's dad, Mack Hartford the red Operation Overdrive ranger, Dax Lo the Operation Overdrive Blue Ranger and Spencer the Hartford butler and a very good friend of the Overdrive rangers." said Kayla.

Then she looked at Andrew, Mack, and Dax and filled them in on everything that happened. "And that's why we need the help of the Operation Overdrive Power Rangers." said Kayla. "I'm sure my son and his team will be glad to help you and your team as will I." said Andrew as Mack and Dax agreed. "Oh thank you guys so much." said Kayla as she called Zhane and Mack, Andrew, Dax, and {Spencer} disappeared and reappeared in the Damon Household along with the other Operation Overdrive rangers while Kayla, Alex, and the baby triplets disappeared and reappeared in front of the Shiba Home, home of the Samurai Power Rangers. Kayla then knocked on the door and waited. It didn't take long for someone to answer the door and boy was he confused.

"Is this the home of the Samurai Rangers?" Kayla asked. The man had short brown hair and in a split second had his sword pointed at Kayla's throat and Alex had wolfed out. "Alex calm down and buddy put the sword away before I make you." said Kayla as she looked at Alex and then the man. "How do you know about the rangers?" the man asked not even putting the sword down. "I said put the sword away buddy." said Kayla as she kicked the sword right out of the man's hands who was shocked to find himself pinned to the wall. It didn't take long for the rest rangers and Master Ji to show up. "To answer your question, my name is Kayla Damon and I am the Blue Wind Ranger and I need the Samurai Rangers help." said Kayla as she let the man go.

As soon as Kayla, Alex who had calmed down, and the baby triplets were let inside, Kayla filled the Samurai Rangers, and Ji in one everything that has happened and that she found out until now. "Master Xandred can't be free. He was sealed away along time ago." said Jayden as he introduced himself, his teammates, and master to Kayla and Alex who introduced themselves as well. "Bala can bring any enemy back to life and free any enemy from their traps. In your case Bala freed Master Xandred and brought him and his army to where ever she is. That is why we need you and your team's help." said Kayla. "We'll help. Anything to get rid of Xandred once and for all." said Jayden. Kayla nodded and thanked him as well as his team. She then opened her watched and had Zhane teleport them all to the Damon Household.

+Japan+

As soon as Kayla, Alex, the Samurai Rangers, and Master Ji arrived more introductions were made.

"My name is Jayden Shiba, Red Samurai Ranger and Antonio's boyfriend." said Jayden.

"My name is Master Ji, and I am the mentor of the Samurai Rangers." said Master Ji.

"My name is Kevin, and I am the Blue Samurai Ranger." said Kevin.

"My name is Mia, and I am the Pink Samurai Ranger." said Mia.

"My name is Emily, and I am the Yellow Samurai Ranger." said Emily.

"My name is Antonio Garcia, and I am the Gold Samurai Ranger and Jayden's boyfriend." said Antonio.

"My name is Mack Hatford, Red Operation Overdrive Ranger, the son of Andrew Hartford, and Dax's boyfriend." said Mack.

"My name is Andrew Hartford and I am the mentor of the Overdrive rangers." said Andrew.

"My name is {Spencer} and I am a ally of the Overdrive rangers." said {Spencer}.

"My name is Will Aston, and I am the black Oberdrive ranger." said Will.

"My name is Dax Lo, Blue Overdrive Ranger and Mack's boyfriend." said Dax.

"My name is Ronny Robinson, and I am the yellow Overdrive ranger." said Ronny.

"My name is Rose Ortiz, and I am the pink overdrive ranger." said Rose.

"My name is Tyzonn, and I am the Mercury Overdrive ranger." said Tyzonn.

"My name is Cole Evans-Baliton, the Red Wild Force Ranger, Merrick's husband and uncle to Alex, Carter, Casey, Kayla, and Nick.

"My name is Princess Shayla, and I am the mentor of the Wild Force Rangers." said Princess Shayla.

"My name is Taylor Earhardt, and I am the yellow Wild Force ranger." said Taylor.

"My name is Max Cooper-Delgado, Danny's husband and the blue Wild Force ranger." said Max.

"My name is Danny Delgado, Max's husband and the Black Wild Force Ranger." said Danny.

"My name is Alyssa Enrile, and I am the white Wild Force Ranger." said Alyssa.

"My name is Merrick Baliton, Wolf Wild Force Ranger, Cole's husband and uncle to Alex, Carter, Casey, Kayla, and Nick." said Merrick.

That night Kayla layed on the backporch and looked at the stars. "What's wrong Kayla?" said Carter as he walked outside and sat next to his sister. "I'm worried my friends won't like me anymore after I tell them my secret." said Kayla sadly. "Kayla, I'm sure your friends won't care. They accepted Alex didn't they?" Carter asked. "Yeah, but being a werewolf and being what I am are two totally different creatures." said Kayla. "Kayla, there is nothing wrong with being what you are. Since they accepted Alex then they will accept you." said Carter. "Really?" Kayla asked. "I'm possitive." said Carter. "Thanks Carter." said Kayla as she hugged her brother and walked inside to call a meeting. 'I just hope I'm right.' thought Carter as he followed his sister. As soon as everyone sat down Kayla tooked a deep breath and looked at her friends and family. "As you all know Alex was turned into a werewolf thanks to a man named Mike but what you don't know was that Mike had a brother named Alan who was a vampire and that a week before I started Crossroads High, I was visiting Alex. Mike sent Alan after me as he went after Alex. Alex was turned into a werewolf and I was turned into a vampire." said Kayla as she vamped.

"I thought vampires couldn't come out into the sun light with out sparkling?" Mina asked as Kayla shook her head. "Vampires can't go out into the sun unless they want to be turned into ash unless they are wearing something that is charmed like my necklace. Which I only take off after the sun sets. Vampires can be killed by a stake in the heart and they can't go into churchs, hold a cross, or have holy water splashed on them. They also can't go in temples but I could go into Cherry Hill Temple because of my necklace and because I am a good vampire and only feed on pig's blood." said Kayla. "Why are you telling us this now?" Serena asked. "Because I don't like having secrets so I decided to tell you all of mine and that was the last one." said Kayla. "So what happened to Alan?" Amy asked. "After I woke up I didn't know what to do and I was mad at Alan so I staked him after I found someone to teach me how to be a vampire and how to kill one." said Kayla. "Are you guys mad?" Kayla asked as she unvamped. "No, you had a good reason to hide your other self just please don't keep anything from us." said Serena as the others who didn't know her secret agreed with Serena. "Thanks guys." said Kayla as she smiled.


	34. Raye VS ShanYu and a slayer

The next day Dr. M came into the classroom with the overdrive rangers and the Samurai Rangers. "Class, I would like you to meet your new classmates, Mackenzie Hartford, William Aston, Dax Lo, Veronica Robinson, Rose Ortiz, Tyzonn, Jayden Shiba, Kevin, Mike, Mia, Emily and Antonio Garcia." said Dr. M as the overdrive rangers and the samurai rangers took their seats and Dr. M left the room. "Please call me Mack." said Mack. "My name is Will." said Will. "My name is Ronny." said Ronny. Alex smiled as he walked to the front of the room. "Today we are talking Mulan Fa." said Alex. Soon lunch arrived and the gang was eating under the Cherry Blossom Tree when an arrow flew straight at Kayla who dodged. Kayla turned around and saw a teen with a crossbow aimed right at her. "Prepare to die vampire." said the teen as she shot another arrow at Kayla who dodged. "Great, a slayer." said Kayla as she dodged more arrows and then looked at her friends. "Uh guys, a little help would be great." said Kayla as she backflipped away from the slayer. Alex growled as he wolfed out and went to help Kayla fight the slayer along with Nick, Casey, C.P., and the others.

Just as the Slayer was about to shoot at Kayla again Alex kicked the weapon right out of her hands. "A werewolf, Bala didn't say anything about a werewolf, just a vampire." said the Slayer as she dodged the werewolf and took out a gun that fired silver bullets and shot at Alex who dodged. "Hey, leave him alone." said Peter as he kicked the gun right out of the Slayer's hands. "Why do you want to stop me from killing those monsters?" the Slayer asked Peter. "Kayla and Alex are not monsters. Alex is my husband and a good man and Kayla is like a little sister to me and a good friend." said Peter. "Peter's right, leave Kayla and Alex alone." said C.P. as he and their friends surrounded the Slayer as did Kayla and Alex as they were ready to fight.

The Slayer scowled and ran. "I will be back." said the Slayer as she left. Soon the school day ended and as soon as the gang returned to the Damon Household Peter told Thomas and Marcus what happened so Kayla and Alex found themselves being looked over for injuries by their worried parents. "Mom, Dad, we're fine." said Alex as Kayla agreed with him. "I mean gee, none of the Slayer's arrows hit me and none of the Silver bullets hit Alex." said Kayla as she looked at her parents. "Silver Bullets." said Marcus in shock. "Arrows." said Thomas also in shock. "Who in the world would send a slayer after Kayla?" Thomas asked after he and Marcus calmed down. "The Slayer said Bala told her about me so Bala must know that I am a vampire and the worst part is that the Salyer said she will be back." said Kayla. "Then we will make sure she does not hurt you or Alex." said Marcus with a gleam in his eyes. "What do you mean Dad?" Kayla asked.

The next day Kayla, Alex, Casey, and Nick found out exactly what Thomas and Marcus when they found out they had two new gym teachers who were oddly familiar. "Master Swoop? Master Finn?" Kayla, Casey, and Nick asked as they walked into the gym for P.E. and found Master Swoop and Master Finn in the gym. The two masters nodded at Kayla, Casey, and Nick as the others were speechless. Before Master Swoop and Master Finn could introduce themselves a hole was blown into the wall and Shan-Yu walked in followed by a bunch of puddies. "Decendent of Mulan come and face me!" yelled Shan-Yu.

The gang looked at Master Finn and Master Swoop as the other teens were freaking out and Master Finn and Master Swoop nodded as they snuck away and ran to the changing rooms to morph and transform. As soon as Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina, Kath, and Shock were in their scout forms and Greg, Chad, Ken, and Fiore, were in their knight forms it was time for the rangers to morph. Alex growled as he wolfed out.

"Lights Transform!" yelled Peter

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form Ha!" yelled C.P., Dustin, and Kayla.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form Ha!" yelled Hunter and Blake.

"Samurai Sorm, Ranger Form!" yelled Cam.

"Dino Thunder Power Up!" yelled Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent.

"S.P.D. Emergency!" yelled Jack, Sky, Bridge, Z, and Sdy.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" yelled Nick, Xander, Chip, Maddie, and Vida.

"Overdrive Accelerate!" yelled Mack, Will, Dax, Ronny, Rose, and Tyzonn.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" yelled Casey, Theo, and Lily.

"Samuraizer-Go go Samurai!" yelled Jayden, Kevin, Mike, Mia, and Emily.

Soon they returned to the gym and the rangers, rest of the scouts, knights, Sun Wolf, and Light Knight went after the puddies while Sailor Mars went after Shan-Yu. "Hey Shan-Yu, it's me you want. Leave them alone. I am Sailor Mars, the decendent of Mulan and Shang and I will punish you in their name." said Sailor Mars as she glared at Shan-Yu. "Then let's fight." said Shan-Yu as he took out his sword. "Hey Sailor Mars catch." said Kayla as she threw her sword at Sailor Mars who caught it with ease and nodded at Kayla. Then Sailor Mars and Shan-Yu clashed swords. Back and forth they faught. Neither one was going to give up until Shan-Yu knocked the sword right out of Sailor Mars's hands. Sailor Mars glared. "As the decendent of Fa Mulan and Li Shang I will punish you! Mars Flame Sniper!" yelled Sailor Mars as she defeated Shan-Yu once and for all. "Well done my decendent." said the spirit of Mulan as she appeared in front of Raye with a sword in her hands as Raye was speechless. "This sword has been in my family for years and now it belongs to you." said Mulan as she gave Raye the song. Then Mulan smiled. "Please tell Mushu I miss him." said Mulan and the she began to sing:

Mulan: Look at me

I will never pass

for a perfect bride

or a perfect

daughter

can it be

I'm not meant to

play this part?

Now I see

That if I were

truly

To be myself

I would break my

family's heart

Who is that girl I

see

Staring straight

Back at me?

Why is my

reflection someone

I don't know?

Somehow I

cannot hide

Who I am

Though I've tried

When will my

reflection show

Who I am

inside?

When will my

reflection show

Who I am inside."

When Mulan finished singing she disappeared. Sailor Mars then turned around and saw that the rest of the puddies had been taken care off. School was closed early for repairs so the gang headed to Kayla's house to update everyone else on what happened.


	35. Meet Nick Knight and Michelle fights

That night Kayla sat outside and dialed a familiar number into her cell phone. After hearing it ring for a few minutes a grumpy voice could be heard over the phone. "Nick Knight, this better be important.~ said Nick Knight over the phone. ~Sorry, forgot that while it's nighttime here it's day time over there.~ said Kayla. ~Kayla? What is it?~ `Nick` asked. ~Well there is a slayer in my town and I need help.~ said Kayla as she began to tell `Nick` all about her past, present and future. ~Well `Nick`, can you help us or not?~ Kayla asked. ~I'll be in Japan in two days. Stay away from the slayer until I get there, I am also bring someone who knows more about them then I do.~ said `Nick`. ~Please tell me you're not bring LaCroix?~ Kayla asked. ~LaCroix knows more about slayers then I do and it won't be that bad. Nat and Schanke are coming too.~ said `Nick` as he yawned. ~Sorry to keep you up `Nick`, I'll let you go.~ said Kayla as she hung up the phone and `Nick` did the same.

+Toronto+

After `Nick` woke up and had something to drink he went to work and had his partner Schanke meet him in Nat's Morgue where he told Nat and Schanke along with LaCroix who he had called what Kayla had told him last night. Schanke already knew about vampires for he was the one that found Kayla that fateful night. "Oh boy, it will be great to see Kayla and Alex again." said Schanke. "He's right, it will be good to see Kayla and Alex again and meet their family." said Nat. LaCroix rolled his eyes. "I suppose it will be nice to see that brat again. Even though now we have to save her and her brother's hide from a slayer and the worst part is that her and Alex are the grandchildren of Apollo the Sun God." said LaCroix. "What's so bad about that?" Schanke asked.

"They have the powers of the Sun like their grandfather and can turn vampires to dust anytime they want. That's what's wrong." said LaCroix. "Kayla would never do that and neither would Alex or any members of their family considering that two members are half vampire." said `Nick`.

+Japan+

That next day Kayla called a meeting and told her friends and family who she had called for help. "Do they were jewelery like you to go out in the sun?" Mina asked. "Yep, `Nick` wears his wedding ring and LaCroix wears a chain around his neck. `Nick` is a dectective for the Toronto Police Department, his partner who is also coming is Schanke, `Nick`'s wife Nat who works at the morgue, and `Nick`'s sire LaCroix is also coming. I am hoping they will also help us with Bala as well as the slayer." said Kayla. "When are they coming?" Thomas asked. "`Nick` said in two days but I don't know when. But he did tell me to stay away from the slayer. The same rule applys to Aurora and Charlie. I will not lose them to the slayer. " said Kayla as she looked at her future kids who nodded. "Alex, I want you and the triplets to do the same." said Thomas as he looked at Alex and the teenage triplets who agreed.

+Two days later+

Kayla growled as she was attacked by another lioness at the park. Bala thought it would be funny to turn the scouts, knights, minis, and rangers into lions and lionesses again and put them against Zira and her pride minus Kovu from the Lion King Two. The lioness was Vitani and she wasn't going to give up until Kayla was dead. But Kayla wasn't going to give up. She could tell this wasn't the same Vitani from the movie so Kayla gave it all she had to make sure she was not going to end up lion food. Then the fighting stop as Zira went after Aurora thinking she was Kiara but Kayla got in her way. "You will not lay a paw on my daughter." said Kayla as she and Zira faught.

Meanwhile the Shadow Man had turned himself into a lion and went after Michelle. Amara couldn't help her this time. It was up to Michelle to defeat Shadow Man just like her decendents before her. Shadow Man laughed. "So your the decendent of Tiana and Naveen what a laugh. Well let's see what you got." said Dr. Facilier as he began to fight Michelle who faught back. Michelle growled as she faught Dr. Facilier. "I am Sailor Neptune, the decendent of Tiana and Prince Naveen, and in their name as well as the name of Neptune I will defeat you." said Michelle as the Neptune symbol glowed brightly on her forehead and she attacked the evil lion who didn't have a chance and soon he was defeated. "Well done my decendent. You have proven yourself worthy of being my decendent by defeating the Shadow Man so I am giving you this gift." said Tiana as she appeared in front of Michelle as she snaped her fingers and her tiara appeared on Michelle's head. "This is my tiara, wear it with pride and never give up on your dreams." said Tiana as she disappeared. Michelle nodded and turned around to watch Kayla and Zira fight.

Back and forth Kayla and Zira faught. Nether one giving up. Zira bit and scratched Kayla and Kayla did the same to Zira. Unknown to them 4 new people showup amd were shocked at all the lions and lionesses. "Did the local zoo have a breakout?" one of the men asked out loud. One of the lions heard him and walked over to them freaking out Nat. "Hey guys, it's me Alex, Bala our new enemy turned us into lions and lionesses. It's good to see you all again." said Alex as he turned back to his sister and Zira's fight. `Nick`, Schanke, Nat, and LaCroix were shocked. Soon the lions and lionesses were turned back into humans after Kayla won the battle with Zira. Kayla squealed and hugged `Nick`, Nat, Schanke, and a scowling LaCroix. "I'm so glad you guys are here." said Kayla as she let go of LaCroix who was still scowling.

Soon the gang returned to the Damon Household with the vampires, Schanke, and Nat right behind them. As soon as everyone sat down the introductions began.

"My name is Sir. Nicolas De Brabant aka `Nick` Knight. I was turned in 1228 by LaCroix. I have done my share of bad things and killed alot of people. So I decided to seek redemption and become human again. I then met Nat in Toronto and became a dectective. I have only sired 5 vampires and now only two remain. I am the one who taught Kayla the ways of a vampire and found someone to charm her necklace. I guess you could say I am her adopted sire." said Nick.

"My name is General Lucius aka Lucien LaCroix aka The NightCrawler. I was turned in 79 A.D. by my own daughter. Soon I cut off her head and traped her inside a stone sarcophagus with the Sun God Ra or as you call him Apollo on the top. I have sired 10 vampires and 1 dog to teach Nicolas a lesson. Only two remain. The brat tends to call me her adopted Grand-Sire" said LaCroix.

"My name is Dr. Natalie Knight aka Nat, I am `Nick`'s wife and I work at the Coroner's office. When I first met `Nick` I wanted to help him become mortal again. But now we both know `Nick` will never become mortal." said Nat.

"My name is Don Schanke aka Schanke. I'm `Nick`'s partner and the one who found Kayla that fateful night. After that `Nick` filled me in on his life as a vampire." said Shanke.

+Unknown+

Bala was not happy when she found out that there were more vampires and that Kalenity's brats were half vampires. "Slayer, I want you to destory Kalenity's brats Aurora and Charlie." Bala told the slayer. "Yes my Queen." said the slayer as she disappeared into thin air. Bala then looked at Mother Gothel. "You better not fail like the others." Bala told her. Gothel nodded and disappeared. "Ooh-ah-ooh! we need to get rid of the red ranger my queen." Octoroo told Bala. "We will Octoroo, I am sending Thrax, Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa to defeat him and the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers." said Bala as the three nodded and disappeared.


	36. More future help and the slayer's end

I don't own Sailor Moon, Power Rangers, Forever Knight, Disney, or Digimon.

Who is Kayla and Alex talking about? Find out in Sailor Moon: Marvel coming soon.

Chapter 35

Deker teams up with MMPR and more future help

That Saturday the gang decided to have a picnic at the park to relax after a very long week. Even LaCroix was there after much begging from Kayla, Aurora, and Charlie. Just as the gang was about to eat an arrow wizzed past Aurora's head causing everyone to turn around. It was the slayer along with a bunch of Z-Puddies. The scouts, knights and rangers moved to the front of the minis to protect them. Kayla growled as she vamped out. `Nick` and LaCroix did the same. "Move, I'm not here for you three, I'm here for the brats." said the Slayer. "You will not lay a hand on either of them." said Kayla her eyes a dark yellow as she glared at the slayer.

The scouts, knights, and rangers agreed with her as the rest of the minis protected Aurora and Charlie. "I was only told to dust the brats but I can dust you vamps as well." said the Slayer as she went after Kayla, `Nick`, and LaCroix who began to fight back. While the Z-Puddies faught the rest of the scouts, and knights, Nat, Schanke, `Nick` and LaCroix while the minis protected Aurora and Charlie. Just as the Slayer was about to dust Kayla a sword blocked her. The Slayer and Kayla looked up and saw a teen about the same age as the minis dressed like Antonio in gold ranger form. "Leave Kayla, Aurora, Charlie, Alex, `Nick`, LaCroix, and Alex, alone now or face me and my sword." said the mini gold samurai ranger as he pointed his sword at the Slayer. "My brother's right, I am the future Red Samurai Ranger, son of the Red and Gold Samurai rangers and I will stop you." said another Samurai Ranger as he walked over to the mini gold ranger.

The Slayer glared at the mini gold ranger and kicked his sword right out of his hands and began to attack him but was stopped by Kayla who was mad. She began to fight the Slayer with all she had and was not going to give up. "I've had it, Ninja Storm, Ranger Form Ha!" yelled Kayla as she morphed. "Power of Water!" yelled Kayla as she glared at the Slayer. The Slayer laughed and attacked Kayla. Soon the others transformed and morphed. Kayla dodged the Slayer's attack and then kicked the Slayer all the way across the park.

The Slayer got up and as soon as Kayla got close to her, she tried to attack her again but Kayla was faster and grabbed the Slayer's wrist braking it causing the Slayer to hiss in pain.

The Slayer removed her wrist and tried to kick the vampire but Kayla was again faster and grabbed the Slayer's ankle snaping it in two with a sicking crunch. "I will let you live if you leave now and never return. You threatened my kids and I have a right to kill you. But it is against my rules to kill someone." said Kayla as she powered down and let go of the Slayer's leg. Just as Kayla turned around the Slayer hurled a stake right at Kayla's heart. It was too late. No one could do anything as Kayla was turned into ash.

"No!" yelled everyone except for the Slayer. C.P. colasped on the ground as did Thomas, Alex, Gaomon, Carter, Casey, Aurora, Charlie, 'Nick' and Nick. The Slayer smirked as she died after losing too much blood.

Suddenly Marcus started to glow as did Alex, Carter, and Casey. Even Charlie and Aurora started to glow. "Apollo god of the Sun, hear our call, return a girl sweet and kind, return a girl gone before her time, return a girl with the powers of wind, water, and sun, return Princess Kalenity, Kayla Sarah Damon, Kazemon, Zephyrmon, JetSilphymon, Ancient Kazemon, the blue Ninja Storm ranger, Sailor Sun and future Queen Kalenity of the Sun Kingdom back to life!" yelled King Masaru, Prince Apolyn, Prince Cartet, Prince Casyln, Prince Charlie and Princess Aurora as yellow light left their bodies and entered the ash on the ground returning Kayla back to life.

As Kayla took a deep breath she found herself in a big group hug including a weaken Marcus, Alex, Carter, Casey, Charlie and Aurora. Everyone had tears in their eyes. Kayla was alive and alright.

+Unknown+

Bala was not happy. The Slayer was dead and Kalenity was alive again. "I want Kalenity and her little friends destoryed do you hear me!" Bala yelled. " Ooh-ah-ooh! do not forget my queen, Kalenity and her little friends have to fight Lord Zedd and his family as well as Gothel and Prince Mitchel." said Octoroo. "You're right Octoroo, they will not fail but just in case, Trakeena, Mesogog, Ransik, and Nadira will help them." said Bala as Trakeena, Mesogog, Ransik, and Nadira disappeared.

For two days after the fight Kayla had been having nightmares and not even Thomas could get her to sleep the whole night and they all tryed everything to help her with her nightmares. Marcus even found a pink dreamcatcher and put it in her room. But it didn't help. "Kayla, why don't we call our brother, perhaps his professor could help you?" Alex suggested as he sat on Kayla's bed that night trying to get her to sleep. "No, it's bad enough that mom, dad, you, Casey, Carter, Nick, and Grandpa Spencer are in this mess. I am not letting our last brother into this mess as well." said Kayla as she put on some relaxing music.

Alex looked at his sister sadly. "Will you at least tell me what the dreams are about?" Alex asked. "No, Alex, please, I don't want to." Kayla told her brother. Alex nodded and hugged her thanking Apollo she was with their family again. Everyone tried their best to get Kayla to talk about her dreams but Kayla refused. Not even Aurora and Charlie's puppy faces would work. Just as Kayla was about to give up sleep for another night Luna came running in to the room. Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, Thrax, Goldar, Trakeena, Ransik, Nadira, Mesogog, Gothel and Mitchel were attacking downtown. "Kayla, are you sure you can fight?" Thomas asked his daughter. "I'll be fine mom." said Kayla.

After everyone morphed and transformed and the digimon digivolved the gang arrived downtown to find everything in chaos. Before Sailor Moon or anyone could say anything Lord Zedd attacked Deker, Thrax attacked the MMPR Rangers, Rita went after the Space Rangers, Goldar went after the scouts, Trakeena went of after the Galaxy rangers, Ransik went after the Time Force Rangers, Nadira went after the minis, Mesogog went after the Dino Thunder Rangers, Gothel went after Sailor Jupiter, and Mitchel went after the Blue Ninja Storm Ranger and the foot solders went after the others.

+ Kayla V.S. Mitchel+

Instead of his school uniform Mitchel wore a black uniform that looked like Dave's old uniform except it was completely black. "Shall we began?" Mitchel asked as he punched Kayla but she dodged by flipping over him and kicked him in the back. Mitchel got back up and tried to kick Kayla but she grabbed his foot, spun him around and threw him away from her. But he got right back up and took out his sword and tried to attack her again but she stopped the sword with her hands. "Gotta thank my uncle for those extra lessons don't cha think?" Kayla asked as she pulled the sword right out of Mitchel's hands and threw it right into a tree. "That was mine." said Mitchel as he lunged at Kayla but she dodged. "Yeah and now it belongs to the tree." said Kayla backflipped away from Mitchel's fist as he tried to hit her.

"Didn't your mom ever teach you not to hit a girl?" Kayla asked as she dodged his fist again and again. "Appairently not." said Kayla as she dodged another fist. But this time she grabbed the fist and broke it. But Mitchel was not going to give up and tried to punch her with his other hand but she broke it as well. "One last chance to give up and go to jail peacefully?" Kayla asked Mitchel and was answered when he kicked her right off of her feet. "I'll take that as a no." said Kayla as she got back onto her feet and dodged another one of Mitchel's kicks. Mitchel growled as he was about to kick her again but he stopped. "Next time you won't be so lucky Kalenity." said Mitchel as he disappeared.

Kayla shook her head and turned around to see Lord Zedd and his family destroyed as well as Goldar, Goldar, Trakeena, Ransik, Nadira, Mesogog, as well as Gothel. Of course Kayla was a bit shocked to see Sailor Jupiter holding a frying pan like it was a weapon.


	37. Another Battle and two new rangers

I don't own sailor moon or mutants. Naoko Takeuchi owns sailor moon and Marvel/Stan Lee owns mutants

As soon as they got back to the Damon Home and powered down the two new rangers walked over to the front of the room. "My name is Merton Kovu Shiba-Garcia, future son of Jayden Shiba and Antonio Garcia. I am also the future Red Samurai Ranger." said Merton. "My name is Kevin Daniel Shiba-Garcia, Kev for short and I am the future son of Jayden Shiba and Antonio Garcia, Merton's brother and future Gold Samurai Ranger." said Kev. Antonio was so shocked that he fainted causing Emily and Mia to giggle and Mike, Kevin, and Jayden to try to wake him up. "We could use all the help we can get." said Serena as she welcomed the two new mini rangers just as the sun rose. Kayla yawned and walked into her room and went to sleep and dreamed more nightmares. Not even Helios could do anything. Rini even called her old friend Perle to help Kayla but he couldn't do anything either.

That night Alex called a sibling meeting after Kayla was sound asleep and trying to fight her nightmares. "Guys, I think we need to call our las brother and tell him what is going on." Alex told his brothers as they met in his room careful not to wake the baby triplets. "You have another brother?" Peter asked Alex. "Yep, two more grandparents who want us to call them uncles and a another brother too." said Alex. "They both were adopted after Nick was but they're both alot different then the rest of us." said Carter. "They go to a special school in America and one of them has a rather strange boyfriend as well and our other brother's boyfriend is blind." said Casey. "Did you ask Kayla what she thought about writing him?" Casey asked as he looked at Alex. "Kayla told me not to tell him saying she wanted to keep him out of this mess." said Alex. "But what about our other brother? Did Kayla tell you not to tell him? I mean gee he also knows the professor and can tell him and our other brother at the same time." asked and said Carter.

"Carter, that's great. I'll write our middle brother, tell him what's going on and have him tell our younger brother and the professor. Kayla said for me not to tell our younger brother but she didn't say anything about not telling our middle brother." said Carter as he took out a pen and paper and began to write to his middle brother in New York.

+Unknown+

Bala was not happy as she looked around at her remaining allies. "Darkness hear my plee, bring to me the Psycho Rangers so that they may destory Kalenity and the rest of those brats once and for all." said Bala as black energy left her and formed 5 evil rangers who then kneeled in front of Bala. "Psycho Rangers, I want you to go to Crossroads High School and destory the power rangers and their allies. " Bala told them. "It will be an honor my queen." said the Red Psycho Ranger as the other rangers agreed with him and they disappeared.

+With the gang+

Kayla sighed after another restless night and tried not to fall asleep in class. Alex looked at Kayla and then continued to write on the board. "Okay class today we are talking about mutants. Can anyone tell me what you know about mutants?" Alex asked as he wrote the word mutants on the board. Kayla yawned as she raised her hand. "Yes, Kayla." said Alex. "Mutants are people with different abilites like shooting beams from their eyes, walking through walls, and some times looking far more different then an average human." said Kayla. "Very good. Mutants may look and act different then the rest of us but they are also just like us normal humans. Some people think mutants should be treated the same as humans but others think mutants should be destoryed." said Alex.

During lunch Alex shook his head as he watched his sister almost take a nap in her lunch. "Come Kayla at least let me call our older brother, maybe he might be able to do something. If not him then maybe one of his friends?" suggested Alex as he sat next to Kayla on the grass. "No Alex, I don't want any more of our family members in this mess. I'll be fine. Trust me." said Kayla as she yawned again. Alex sighed sadly but nodded his head anyway. "Kayla, are you sure you don't want to talk about your dreams? It may help." suggested Amy. "Amy's right. Darien and Serena split up because Darien didn't tell Serena about his dreams and it led to her being kidnapped by Prince Diamond." said Lita. "Guys, I'll tell you okay. I have been dreaming about what happened when I faught the slayer. What would have happened if she got her hands on Aurora, Charlie, Alex, my other siblings or the triplets. I dreamed she had slayed everyone before my very eyes and made me watch." said Kayla as she broke down in tears. "Oh Kay-kay." said Alex as he held his sister as she cried.

Just as Kayla stopped crying 5 strange rangers appeared at the school looking for the gang. "I'm going to call Darien and the others for backup while the rest of you transform and morph." said Serena as the others nodded and she opened her watch and pressed the rose symbol. "Mercury Crystal Power!" yelled Amy as she transformed and the rest of the inners except for Kayla, and C.P. followed her lead. Alex wolfed out and Peter transformed as well.

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form Ha!" yelled C.P., Dustin, and Kayla.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form Ha!" yelled Hunter and Blake.

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!" yelled Cam.

"Dino Thunder Power Up Ha!" yelled Conner, Ethan, Kira and Trent.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!" yelled Nick, Xander, Chip, Maddie, and Vida.

"Overdrive Accelerate!" yelled Mack, Will, Dax, Ronny, and Rose.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!" yelled Casey, Theo, and Lily.

"Samuraizer- Go go Samurai!" yelled Jayden, Kevin, Mike, Mia, and Emily.

The fight was on as the Red Psycho Ranger went after Sailor Venus, the Black Psycho Ranger went after Trent, the Blue Psycho Ranger went after Maddie, the Yellow Psycho Ranger went after Ronny, and the Pink Psycho Ranger went after Kayla.

+Psycho Red V.S. Sailor Venus.+

"So you're the daughter of the red and silver space rangers then prepare to be defeated." said Psycho Red as he took out his Psycho Sword and began to attack Sailor Venus who dodged. "Venus Love Me Chain Encircle!" yelled Sailor Venus as she tried to knock Psycho Red's sword out of his hands but he dodged and tried to attack her but she backflipped away from him. "Venus Love Me Chain!" yelled Sailor Venus as she attacked him again but he dodged again and tried to attack her with his sword but she dodged again. "Venus Cresent Beam Smash!" yelled Sailor Venus as she tried to attack Psycho Red again but he dodged and tried to attack her again. Sailor Venus glared. "Sailor Venus, Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" yelled Sailor Venus as she once again attacked Psycho Red but he dodged again. "That's it, you give me no choice." said Sailor Venus as she powered down and revealed a very familiar morpher on her wrist. "Let's Rocket!" yelled Mina as she morphed into the mini red In Space Ranger. "Daughter of the Red and Silver Space Rangers, I am the mini Red Space Ranger and you're in trouble." said Mina as she pointed at Psycho Red who tried to attack her again. "Spiral Sabor!" yelled Mina as a mini spiral sabor appeared in her hands.

Back and forth Psycho Red and Mina faught. Neither one was going to give up and neither one noticed when the rest of the gang arrived and Andros and Zhane's shocked looks when they saw their daughter fighting the evil red ranger. 'Please Aphrodite protect her.' thought Andros and Zhane at the same time as they watched their daughter. 'Grandmother Aphrodite please protect her.' thought Bridge as he saw his sister fight Psycho Red. Soon the battle ended as Mina destoryed the evil ranger once and for all.

+Psycho Black V.S. Trent+

As Psycho Red faught Mina, Psycho Black faught Trent. "Psycho Rod!" yelled Psycho Black as he began to attack Trent who dodged each and every attack. "Drago Sword!" yelled Trent as he blocked Psycho Black's attacks. Back and forth Trent and Psycho Black traded blow for blow finally Psycho Black attacked Trent making him demorph. Tommy and Kimberly had just arrived to see their son demorph and were worried sick. "I'm not giving up that easily. As my parents would say It's Morphin Time! Pterodactyl!" yelled Trent as he took out a familiar morpher and morphed. "I am the son of the Pink Mighty Morphin, Pink Zeo and 1st Pink Turbo Power Ranger and the Green and White Mighty Morphin, Red Zeo, 1st Red Turbo, and Black Dino Thunder Rangers, I am the mini Pterodactyl ranger and you're in trouble." said Trent as he pointed at Psycho Black. "Power Bow!" yelled Trent as he summoned a mini Power Bow and faught Psycho Black. Soon Trent proved to be too much for Psycho Black to handle and Psycho Black was defeated. Now it was up to Kayla who was fighting against Psycho Pink. The Space Rangers and the Lost Galaxy Rangers prayed to the gods and goddesses that Kayla would not be killed.


	38. Another Battle and Dark Kalenity

+Psycho Pink V.S. Kayla+

"I shall kill you just like I killed that wimp Kendrix. Psycho Bow!" said and yelled the Pink Psycho Ranger. "I'd love to see you try Sonic Fin!" said and yelled Kayla. Psycho Pink smirked as she started to attack Kayla who dodged. Thomas, Marcus, Gaomon, and Agumon watched worringly as Kayla faught Psycho Pink with all she had and dodged the evil ranger's attacks. 'Please Apollo protect her.' Thomas, Marcus, Gaomon, Agumon, Kayla's brothers, C.P. and Aurora, Charlie, and Sky thought. Back and forth Kayla and Psycho Pink faught. Neither one was going to give up. "Give up now little girl and your death will be painless." said Psycho Pink as she tried to shoot another arrow at Kayla but she dodged again. "1. I'm not a little girl and 2. I will never surrender. My grandparents, parents, and siblings never give up when the fight gets tough and neither will I." said Kayla as she defeated Psycho Pink once and for all and then colasped on the ground unconsious powering down.

The next thing Kayla knew was she was in Susan's hospital wing and Susan was not happy. "Hi Mrs. Anderson, I'm in trouble again arn't I?" Kayla asked as she tried to sit up. "Kayla Sarah Damon, What am I going to with you?" Dr. Anderson asked as Dr. Watson-Holmes and Thomas walked into the room. "I believe Marcus and myself asked ourselfs that same question about her and her siblings and still haven't found an answer." said Thomas. "Mom." said Kayla as she climbed out of the bed and hugged her mom. "So what I miss?" Kayla asked as she sat cross legged on the bed causing Thomas to roll his eyes and John and Susan to laugh. "Well while you were asleep for two days by the way you had two calls from New York asking if you were alright and to tell you to talk about your dreams which according to Alex you did. Now how are you feeling?" Thomas asked. "I'm fine, actually I feel much better then I was after I faught the slayer." said Kayla. Thomas smiled thanking Apollo that Kayla was back to her old self.

+Unknown+

Bala was mad that the Psycho Rangers were destoryed but she knew that The Master and Bansheera would defeat Kalenity and her little friends once and for all. The Master smirked. Now that he had more magic he could walk into the human world as could Bansheera. Both of them wanted revenge on the Lightspeed and Mystic Force Rangers.

Defeating Kalenity and her little team would just be a bonus. So with a bunch of batlings and styxoids, Bansheera and The Master went to the human world to defeat Kalenity and her friends once and for all. But Bala had another plan up her sleeve and decided to send another villian after the gang. "Darkness listen and listen well, bring to me the only one who was able to be a match for Kalenity and the rest of those brats. Bring to me Dark Kalenity and give her new powers. Make her unstoppable!" yelled Bala as dark energy left her hands and turned into a teen with long pigtails to the middle of her back. A black tank top with long legged black pants attached to black boots. She kept her fingerless gloves and now had fangs and glowing yellow eyes. "My Queen." said the teen as she bowed.

"Dark Kalenity, you are to go to earth and defeat Kalenity once and for all. Your gloves are enchanted to let you go out in the Sun and you are more powerful then you were before." said Bala. Dark Kalenity nodded and disappeared.

+The Park+

Just when the gang thought they could relax and have a good day at the park Bansheera arrived along with The Master, a bunch of Batlings, Styxoids and Dark Kalenity who decided to attack Kayla who was transformed into Sailor Sun. "I will destory you." Dark Kalenity told Sailor Sun as she began to blast her with black energy but Sailor Sun

dodged each and every time. "Solar Blast Attack!" yelled Sailor Sun as she attacked Dark Kalenity but she dodged and tried to attack Sailor Sun but she backflipped away from the attack. "Dark Energy Blast!" yelled Dark Kalenity as she attacked Sailor Sun but she dodged the attack at the last minute. "Sailor Sun, Solar Disc Attack!" yelled Sailor Sun as she attacked Dark Kalenity but she jumped away from the attack. "Dark Disc Attack!" yelled Dark Kalenity as she attacked Sailor Sun with a dark energy disc.

Kayla screamed in pain as she was forced to detransform. "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form Ha!" yelled Kayla as she morphed. "Power of Water!" yelled Kayla as she glared at Dark Kalenity who laughed and attacked Kayla again with her Dark energy blast but Kayla jumped over the attack.

Meanwhile the Lightspeed Rangers had their hands full fighting Bansheera and the Mystic Force Rangers had their hands full with The Master. The rest of the gang were fighting the batlings and the styxoids. Even Gaomon and Agumon were fighting along side Thomas and Marcus. Soon the Lightspeed Rangers defeated Bansheera with the help of the Samurai Rangers and the Mystic Force rangers were able to defeat The Master with the help of the Operation Overdrive rangers. Now it was up to Kayla to defeat Dark Kalenity.

Everyone wanted to help her but LaCroix stopped them telling them that Kayla had to defeat Dark Kalenity on her own. "Dark Sword!" yelled Dark Kalenity as a familiar sword appeared in her hands causing Kayla to gasp and power down. Kayla closed her eyes and transformed into Princess Kalenity and summoned the Sun Sword. Marcus and Thomas's eyes widen. The whole gang's jaw dropped in shock. "Kalenity becareful!" King Masaru told his daughter as he and Queen Tohma along with their friends and family watched Kalenity fight.

Princess Kalenity nodded as she faught Dark Kalenity. Back and forth their swords clashed. Neither one giving up until Dark Kalenity knocked Kalenity's sword right out of her hands and had her sword point right at Kalenity's heart. Just as she was about to kill Kalenity, Kalenity rolled away from Dark Kalenity and grabbed her sword and their swords clashed once again. Finally Kalenity knocked Dark Kalenity's sword right out of her hands and dusted Dark Kalenity hopefully once and for all. Then Kayla powered down and fainted making the Sun Sword disappear.

Three days later Kayla woke up in her room to find a worried Waynamon and a bunch of worried brothers. "How long was I out this time?" Kayla asked as she sat up. "3 days sister dearest. Do you have any idea how worried we all were? You really need to stop scaring us like that." Alex told Kayla as he hugged her. "Sorry." said Kayla as Carter, Casey, and Nick hugged her after let Alex let go of her. "Just please don't worry us again?" Casey asked his twin. "I promise." said Kayla.

+Unknown+

Bala was mad. But she had another plan. Like her sister Bala knew all about the digidestined and she knew about their enemies as well including the Digimon Emperor and his allies. So Bala called upon the Dark Energy again and had it return to life the Digimon Emperor, his allies, Crusadermon, Dynasmon, Evil Cherubimon, and Belphemon Sleep Mode, and a werewolf named Stu DunLeavy so that they would defeat Kalenity and her little friends once and for all.

+Digital World+

Gennai couldn't believe what Lady Ophanimon was telling him but he knew it was the truth. He just didn't know how he was going to brake it to the digidestined and their families that the Digimon Emperor was back and he was working with Bala and that he and Bala's son Mitchel were married to each other. And to top it all off the Digimon Emperor was after Kayla for almost destorying Mitchel. Gennai nodded and bowed to Lady Ophanimon and then disappeared. Lady Ophanimon smiled sadly as she too disappeared and reappeared in Pleasentville home of the Pleasentville werewolf also known as Tommy Damon and his husband Merton Dingle-Damon. Tommy used to be the son of the mayor until his parents found out he was a werewolf and gay so they kicked him out. Tommy was then adopted by Thomas and Marcus after Merton found out their son was also a werewolf.

Tommy now lives with Merton in a house next door to Merton's parents who were glad Merton found a true love. Of course Becky still called him Freaker. Tommy was now the coach of the high school Football team and Merton now teaches a class all about the Supernatural at the high school. "All right team, that's enough hit the showers." Tommy told his team after a long afternoon of practice. The Football Team nodded and hit the showers as Tommy left the feild. But before he could head to Merton's classroom Lady Ophanimon appeared in front of him. Now Tommy knew what digimon were so he knew that Lady Ophanimon was a digimon and that she knew his little sister.

"Thomas Richard Damon, an old enemy of yours is back and he is now working with an enemy of Kayla's. You and your friends must team up with Kayla and her friends in order to defeat them." said Lady Ophanimon. "Can you tell me which of my enemies are back?" Tommy asked. "A werewolf by the name of Stu DunLeavy." said Lady Ophanimon as she disappeared. Tommy was shocked. He couldn't believe it. The one who turned him into a werewolf was back and was going to go after his family. There was no way that was going to happen. So Tommy ran as fast as he could to Merton's classroom which was empty and told his boyfriend what Lady Ophanimon told him. It didn't take long for them to make plans with Lori to head to Japan.


	39. Return of the Digidestined

I so blame the Plot Turtles for not letting me write this sooner. I don't own Sailor Moon, Digimon, Big Wolf on Campus, Forever Knight, Young Justice, or Legion of Superheroes. If I did they all would be back on t.v.

Two days later Tommy*, Merton and Lori arrived in Japan and headed straight to the Damon Household. As soon as Tommy* opened the door he found his little sister in his arms. "TOMMY*!" yelled Kayla as she hugged her older brother. Then she hugged Merton and Lori. Soon Kayla let go of Lori and Tommy*, Merton, and Lori walked into the house and were introduced to the others after Kayla called a scout and ranger meeting. Thomas and Marcus were so glad to have another one of their sons home. "Hi my name is Tommy Damon and I am Merton's husband and Alex, Carter, Casey, Kayla, and Nick's adopted brother. I used to be Tommy Dawkins until my former parents found out I was a werewolf and in love with Merton so they disowned me. Luckly Mom and Dad adopted me. I still live in Pleasentville where I coach the football team at my old high school where Merton also works as a teacher." said Tommy* "My name is Merton Dingle-Damon. Tommy*'s husband, President of the Gothic Fantasy Guild at our old High School." said Merton. "My name is Lori Baxter." said Lori.

"Tommy* not that we're not glad to see all of you and we are but what are all of you doing here?" Thomas asked. Tommy* sighed and told everyone what Lady Ophanimon told him. "Well then welcome to the team." said Serena as the others agreed with her. That night Tommy* and Merton woke up to a worried Kayla on their bed. "Kay-kay? what's wrong?" a tired Tommy* asked. "Tommy* I had a nightmare." said Kayla. "It's alright Kayla, how about you sleep with Merton and me." said Tommy* knowing that Kayla didn't want to wake up their parents and other siblings. Merton agreed with his husband and moved over so that Kayla could lay next to them. As soon as Kayla got settled Tommy* began to sing.

Tommy*: Dancing bears, Painted wings

Things I almost remember,

And a song, someone sings,

Once upon a December.

Someone holds me safe and warm,

Horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully,

Across my memory.

Someone holds me safe and warm,

Horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully,

Across my memory.

Far away, long ago,

Glowing dim as an ember,

Things my heart,

Used to know,

Things it yearns to remember.

And a song,

Someone sings,

Once upon a December.

When Tommy* finished singing he noticed both Kayla and Merton fast asleep. The next day at 6 in the morning Kayla yawned and walked into the kitchen for a drink when she found Casey and R.J. making out on the kitchen table. "Come on you two it's too early to catch you guys making out in the kitchen. I haven't even had any blood yet you guys." said Kayla as she opened the fridge and took out a glass bottle filled with red liquid. Casey and R.J. broke apart and rolled their eyes. "Sorry we didn't know anyone would be up yet." said Casey as R.J. agreed with his boyfriend. "It's okay guys. I'm glad you found your prince charming Casey but I really don't need to see the two of you making out every where." said Kayla after she finished her drink. Soon the whole house was awake and moving when there was a knock on the front door. "I've got it." said Kayla as she got up from the kitchen table, walked into the living room and opened the front door to find the digidestined, Lita's parents and 6 people she didn't know. "Mr. Ishida?" said Kayla as she looked at Matt and invited him and his friends inside.

It didn't take long for Kayla to call everyone into the living room where the digidestined and their digimon introduced themselves. Then it was Lita's parents and their friends turn. "My name is Takato Matsuki, Henry is my husband, Guilmon is my digimon and I am Lita's dad." said Takato.

"My name is Henry Wong-Matsuki, Takato's husband, Terriormon's partner, Suzie's brother and Lita's mom." said Henry.

"My name is Rika Nonaka and Renamon is my partner." said Rika.

"My name is Jeri Katou, my partner used to be a Leomon and now it is Calumon." said Jeri.

"My name is Ryo* Akiyama, my partner is Cyberdramon." said Ryo*

"My name is Kazu Shioda, Kenta's husband and Guardomon's partner." said Kazu.

"My name is Kenta Shioda, Kazu's husband and MarineAngemon's partner." said Kenta.

"My name is Suzie Wong, Henry's sister, Lita's aunt, and Lopmon's partner." said a now teenage Suzie.

"My name is Ai, Mako's sister, and Impmon's partner." said a now teenage Ai.

"My name is Mako, Ai's sister and Impmon's partner." said a now teenage Mako.

After the gang introduced themselves Lady Ophanimon appeared. "Lady Ophanimon." said Kayla and C.P. in shock. Lady Ophanimon looked sadly at the group. "Bala had brought back to life all of the villians the digidestined have faught. She has even brought back a few of the villians that Kayla, C.P. and their team has faught as well. Now I must bring back C.P.'s team. But Koji, Koichi, Tommy, and J.P. have been given a second chance at life. Koji is now known as Richard Grayson-Wayne, Koichi is now known as Kaldur, Tommy is now known as M'gann M'orzz, and J.P. is now known as Wally Allen." said Lady Ophanimon as Kayla's eyes widen. "In order for them to remember their past you must give them their D-Tector." said Lady Ophanimon as she disappeared. Kayla couldn't believe it. She knew who Richard aka Dick, Wally, and Kaldur were. They were friends of hers. Dick was even Wally's boyfriend.

+Happy Harbor+

So two days later Kayla and C.P. found themselves in Happy Harbor on their way to Mt. Justice with Kayla's Uncle Clark and Uncle Quel also known as Superman and Brainy of the Legion of Superheroes and the Justice League. "So Uncle Quel what have you and Uncle Clark been up to?" Kayla asked as they walked to the mountain. "Well nothing much except Dick, Kaldur, and Wally have their own team along with Megan who is J'onn's niece, Artemis who is Green Arrow's niece, and your new cousin Conner." said Quel. "I have a new cousin awesome and how exactly is that possible?" Kayla asked as they arrived at the entrence way of the mountain and Kayla and C.P. transformed. "Brainy and I were cloned by a group of people called Project Cadmus or The Light. They used our dna to make Superboy. Robin, Aqualad and Kid Flash found him and rescued him. Superman was abit shocked until I knocked some sense into him." said Brainy as he and Superman led them into the mountain and into the main room where the Team was waiting with Batman.

Superman cleared his throat and looked at the team. "For those of you who don't know there are more teams in the world besides the Justice League who protect the world from danger. In Japan there is a group of teens called the Sailor Scouts and Sailor Knights. Two of the members Sailor Sun and Sun Knight have come here to ask for your help." said Superman as he pointed to Sailor Sun and Sun Knight. "Thank you Superman, Robin, Aqualad, Miss. Martian, and Kid Flash catch." said Sailor Sun as she threw the D-Tectors to their rightful owners. Robin started to glow purple, Aqualad started to glow black, Miss. Martian started to glow grey and Kid Flash started to glow yellow as they got their memories of their past lives back. When the lights disappeared Kayla and C.P. powered down and looked at their old friends. "Kayla? C.P.?" Robin asked. Kayla smiled as she hugged the boy wonder. Kaldur smiled as he hugged Kayla as well. As did M'gann, and Wally. Soon they broke apart and Kayla explained to a confused Conner, Clark, Brainy, Bruce, Red Tornado, and Captain Marvel what happened with tears in her eyes. "Kayla, you're crying, are you alright?" Robin asked. "I'm fine Robin, I'm just happy you all remember." said Kayla. Soon Kayla, C.P., Batman, Superman, Brainy, The Team, Captain Marvel, and Red Tornado boarded the Bio-Ship and flew to Tokyo as Kayla explained to them what was going on now.

+Japan+

The Bio-Ship soon landed in the Damon Backyard and everyone left the ship and entered the Damon Home to find the gang fighting Cherubimon. Kayla looked at C.P., Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Miss. Martain and smiled. "Exacute Spirit Evolution!" yelled C.P., Dick, Kaldur, Wally, Kayla, and M'gann.

"Ahh Agunimon!" yelled Agunimon.

"Hah ya Kazemon!" yelled Kazemon.

"Ahh Lobomon!" yelled Lobomon.

"Ahh er Beetlemon!" yelled Beetlemon.

"Ha Kumamon!" yelled Kumamon.

"Humh, Lowemon!" yelled Lowemon.

Cherubimon growled and attacked the newcomers. "Pyro Darts!" yelled Agunimon as he attacked the evil digimon. "Hurricane Wave!" yelled Kazemon, "Lobo Kendo!" yelled Lobomon, "Lightning Blitz!" yelled Beetlemon, "Blizzard Blaster!" yelled Kumamon, and "Shadow Meteor!" yelled Lowemon as they attacked Cherubimon at the same time. But he dodged all of the attacks. Agunimon glared at Cherubimon. "Exacute Slide Evolution Burning Greymon!" yelled Burning Greymon. "Slide Evolution Zephyrmon!" yelled Zephyrmon. "Slide Evolution Korkakumon!" yelled Korkakumon. "Slide Evolution Kendo Garurumon!" yelled Kendo Garurumon. "Slide Evolution RhinoKabuterimon." yelled RhinoKabuterimon. "Lowemon Slide Evolution JagerLowemon. Sailor Mini Sun then looked at her brother who nodded and took out his D-Tector the same time she did. "Exacute Spirit Evolution!" yelled Aurora and Charlie. "Ahh Agunimon!" yelled Agunimon. "Hah ya Kazemon!" yelled Kazemon. "Pyro Barrage!" yelled Burning Greymon, "Pyro Darts!" yelled Agunimon, "Hurricane Gale!" yelled Zephyrmon, "Hurricane Wave!" yelled Kazemon, "Avalanche Axes!" yelled Korikakumon, "Bolo Thunder!" yelled RhinoKabuterimon, and "Ebony Blast!" yelled JagerLowemon as they attacked Cherubimon all at once destorying him once and for all not even leaving a digiegg behind.


	40. Young Justice and the gods

Chapter 39

Young Justice and the Gods

As soon as they powered down Kayla looked at the gang and smiled as Batman introduced himself, the other members of the Justice League and the Young Justice League using both of their I.D.s knowing he could trust the gang because he trusted Clark who inturn trusted Kayla who trusted her teammates with her life. Soon the house was cleaned up and Kayla and the girls dragged Dick, Artemis, M'gann, and Brainy to Kayla's room to plan another Girl's Night or they were going to until a bolt of lightning struck the living room leaving behind the Gods and Goddesses. Zeus the king of the Gods and God of Thunder and Sky, Artemis Goddess of the Moon, Athena Goddess of Wisdom, Ares God of War, Aphrodite Goddess of Love, Iris Goddess of Rainbow, Apollo God of the Sun, Boreas God of Wind, Poseidon God of the Sea, Chronos aka Clockwork God of Time, Demeter Goddess of the Earth, Lydia the former queen of Halloween Town and Hades God of the Underworld. The Gang was speechless. Apollo looked at everyone and sighed sadly. "We have come to you all with infomation on Harry Merton Dingle-Damon the son of Tommy* Damon and Merton Dingle-Damon. Harry is in Scotland at a boarding school called Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dumbledore and Voldemort have teamed up with Bala to take over not only the Wizarding World but the Mortal World as well. Harry has allies in the form of a houseelve named Dobby who is like a butler to him, a family by the name of Weasley, Severus Snape and his son Draco, The Lupin-Black family, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger. Dumbledore, Voldemort, and Bala are very powerful especially with the Deatheaters and the Digivillains on their side so you will need these." said Apollo as each of the gods and goddess gave their respective scout a new transformation pen/broach.

"All you have to say Serenity is Moon Eternal Power." said Artemis the Goddess. "All the scouts have to say is their planet and then Eternal Power." said Zeus. "Minis you have a new transformation as well." said Chronos as he handed them the scouts old transformation pens/broach. "Rini you are to say Moon Crisis Power while the others say their planet and then Crystal Power." said Chronos. "But wait before you can save young Harry you all must team up with more allies for Bala has more powerful allies. You must team up with friends and family from the past and future in order to defeat her." said Apollo. Then the Gods and Goddesses disappeared leaving Tommy* to explain to everyone who Harry was. Soon bags were packed and the gang boarded D.E.C.A. for the trip of their lives. The first place they were headed was New York City to get the help of the Avengers and their allies and to find out more of Kayla's secrets.

+Unknown+

Bala smiled wickedly as she looked at her new allies. Not only did she have Dumbledore and Voldemort two powerful wizards on her side she also had the Deatheaters, Dumbledore's team, and more. "Soon the world will be ours." laughed Bala as everyone agreed with her. "But first we must get rid of Kalenity and those meddling brats." said Bala. "Prehaps we can trap them in their worst fears." said a voice. "Perfect. You will go at once. Find them and destory them." Bala told the man as he disappeared. 'Nothing could go wrong now.' she thought. 'Soon Kalenity and her little friends would be destoryed and I will rule the world.' thought Bala.

+D.E.C.A.+

Merton sighed as he sat on the bed in his and Tommy*'s room on the ship. He couldn't believe it. His son was alive and in trouble. He had lost all hope that he would ever see his son again when Harry was kidnapped two days after he was born. They had searched for months but could not find him. The police told them that the kidnapper could have killed Harry by now. Poor Merton was devastated. But Tommy* refused to give up without proof and now they finally had it after 11 long years. Harry was alive. But Merton still had a bunch of questions that would only be answered when he had his son in his arms. 'Don't worry Harry we will find you and save you.' thought Merton as he was joined in bed by his husband and they both fell asleep uneasily hoping that Harry would be alright until they found him and brought him home.

+Hogwarts Nighttime+

Harry James Potter aka Harry Merton Dingle-Damon was having the same dream he always had since could remember. A man who seemed very familiar was holding him and singing a haunting melody.

The man: Dancing bears, Painted wings

Things I almost remember,

And a song, someone sings,

Once upon a December.

Someone holds me safe and warm,

Horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully,

Across my memory.

Someone holds me safe and warm,

Horses prance through a silver storm,

Figures dancing gracefully,

Across my memory.

Far away, long ago,

Glowing dim as an ember,

Things my heart,

Used to know,

Things it yearns to remember.

And a song,

Someone sings,

Once upon a December."

Harry woke up and sighed sadly. 'Who is that man?' he thought. Only Remus and Sirius who were his godfathers knew about his dreams and had told him that he was adopted but they had no idea who his birth parents were or where they were. He never told Dumbledore or anyone else about those dreams because a voice in his head told him not to trust Dumbledore. Harry felt safe with the voice so he trusted it and never told Dumbledore. 'I wish I could remember.' thought Harry as he layed back down and went to sleep.

+D.E.C.A.+

That night Kayla sighed as she layed on the bed in her room on the ship. In her hands was her favorite stuffed turtle Shellby. "Oh Shellby, I'm so worried for Tommy*, Merton, and Harry. What if we don't get there in time and Harry gets killed or worst or one of us gets killed. I don't know what to do. Bala seems so powerful and I don't know if our new transformations will be enough. What do you think? Will we be able to beat her and save Harry or will we fail and be destoryed?" Kayla asked her stuffed turtle. "I don't know what Shellby thinks but I for one think we will beat Bala and save Harry." said Thomas as he walked into Kayla's room to tell her good night. "How do you do for sure?" Kayla asked as she got comfortable. "I don't know for sure. But I do know that Good always defeats Evil. Bala will get what's coming to her and Harry will be saved. You just have to believe in your self and in your friends and family." said Thomas as he kissed his daughter on the forehead and left the room as Kayla fell asleep. 'Apollo protect Harry and lend us the strength to fight Bala and her forces.' thought Thomas as he crawled into bed next to his husband and went to sleep.

The End?


	41. Credits! Must Read!

Credits for Sailor Moon Mystic Force

Things I don't own:

Sailor Moon(Naoko Takeuchi)

Digimon(Bandai)

Power Rangers(Disney/Saban)

Mutants(Marvel/Stan Lee)

Young Justice(Warner Bros. Animation  
><span>DC Entertainment<span>)

Forever Knight(Glen Warren Productions

Paragon Entertainment Corporation

Tele München

TriStar Television

USA Network)

songs from Anastasia(Fox Animation Studios)

Legion of Super-Heroes the animated series(Warner Bros. Animation)

Harry Potter(J.K. Rowling)

Gods and Goddesses(Disney)

Songs from Thumbelina(Don Bluth Entertainment  
>Creative Capers Entertainment)Distributed by <span>Warner Bros.<span> (theatrical/VHS)  
><span>20th Century Fox<span> (DVD)

Disney songs, Disney characters,(Disney,)

Nightmare before Christmas(Tim Burton)

Sherlock Holmes(Sir Arthur Conon Doyle)

Big Wolf on Campus: Creators(Chris Briggs

Peter A. Knight)

Liberty's Kids(Dic Entertainment)

Put a Spell on you(Hannah-Barberra)

Things I do own

Kayla(Sailor Sun/Princess Kalenity)

C.P.(Sun knight/Sir Charles)

Mini knights

Mini scouts(except for rini)

Richard(Pluto knight)

Kath(sailor Rainbow)

Clover

Solar Crystal(Mini solar crystal)

Alexander( Prince Apolyn)

Light Knight(Peter Ali/Prince Pete)

The Triplets(Naveen Shang Damon-Ali, Adam Milo Damon-Ali and Phillip Flynn Damon-Ali)

Berlyn/Shadow

Bala

Sun Wolf

Mini Sun Wolf

Mini Light Knight

Derek Herc Damon-Bly

Robin Basil Damon-Bly

Victor Brown

Garret Mao Damon-Finn

Tommy Swoop Damon-Finn

Mitchel

Odette Tiana Damon-Mitchell

Kaylee Mulan Damon-Mitchell

Merton Kovu Shiba

Kevin Daniel Shiba

Sailor Halloween's outfit and the halloween change rod and the halloween watch and Halloween Knight's weapon and outfit.

This story will have werewolfs, the word shut-up twice, mentions of blood, vampires, skellingtons, slash, and mpreg. Just thought I would warn you.


End file.
